Closer
by Swedechan
Summary: After Arlong breaks up with Nami for the pre-girlschooler Koala, she wants revenge. And she wants Ace to help her get it. High school AU. AcexRobin, SaboxKoala.
1. Chapter 1

**Author´s note:** **An AU high school fanfiction for One Piece. Main characters (for now) are: Nami, Ace, Koala, Robin. Main pairings are SaboxKoala and AcexRobin but several others will appear. I apologise for any OOC:ness. Flashbacks are written in italics. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1.

Mother was careless enough to stop right outside the school gate.

"You can´t stop here!"

"Why not? It´s a legal parking spot." She was completely clueless to what she meant.

"Everyone will stare! Please, just drive around the corner."

Mother let out a dramatic sigh. "I´m already late for work because I wanted to drive you to school on your first day. Get out. Now."

Koala quickly stepped out of the car without another word. Her mother handed her the bag, and wished her good luck before she slammed the door shut after her.

She heard the engine creak, as the car sprung back into movement. Other students were watching her. Most were boys.

What do they think about the new girl student, arriving in a rusty, rundown Mazda? she thought. She cowered a little, as she walked across the gravelled path leading to the main entrance.

She had often imagined how her arrival to the new school would be like. In the ideal case, eyes would stare, mouths would drop open at the sight of her, and everyone would move out of her way, as she strolled through the corridors with equal parts grace and beauty. She would stand in front of her new class, saying her name out loud as she studied her new classmates, judging each by their appearance. The most popular and handsome guy would ask his friend to move, so she could sit beside him instead. Because she didn´t have any yet, he would let her read from his biology book. But she wouldn´t remember any function of the cell, because all she could think about was how his thigh almost touched hers, and wonder what shampoo he used because his hair smelled so good…

She snapped out of her thoughts. Her mother would have a heart attack if she knew what she was thinking about. Some of the words she said was still clear in her memory: ´Koala, up until now you have only attended girl schools. But this high school has the best reputation, even though it´s co-educated. If you focus on your studies, and not boys, I´ll allow you to go there.´

Of course, the reality wasn´t like her fantasies at all. In fact, almost none of the students paid any attention to her. Most students that had already arrived were busy talking with friends or just playing with their phones.

Thanks to the school orientation she did the previous week, she already knew the way to the classroom. She didn´t need to go to her locker, because she didn´t have any items to pick up yet. She didn´t have to leave any clothes either: It was late summer, and still warm enough to wear the school uniform outside.

She arrived early to the classroom; 15 minutes before the lesson started. The first class of the day was biology. It was not her favorite subject, but it was more interesting than most. The door to the classroom was still closed. She tried to open the door but it was locked.

"You can´t get inside yet." She looked around until she noticed who the voice belonged to. A boy, dressed in a school uniform just like her, sat on a bench, with a book open in his lap. But he had turned his face to look at her. "The teacher has to unlock the door before the first lesson starts."

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

"Are you here for biology?" She nodded. "Oh. You must be new then. I´m Sabo."

"I´m Koala. Nice to meet you."

"Same to you," he said, and their short conversation came to an abrupt end as neither of them knew what else to say.

He returned to his reading, and she stood with her back comfortably leaned against the wall next to the door, waiting for the minutes to pass. But unwillingly, her gaze wandered to the boy at the bench. Was he in her class? He must be. There were no other classrooms close by. Did he think she was rude, not saying anything? Was she rude? Probably. Her curiousity about him rose slowly but steadily, and soon her nervousness was overcome. She stepped closer to him, sideways along the wall. He was still focusing at his book. By now, she could almost see what he was reading. Page 49. It looked like a novel. She leaned a little closer. The cover was black. Was it a crime story? Or horror?

All of a sudden, the book closed. She saw him looking at her, and she wanted to disappear. "S-sorry." She began to quickly retreat to her "part" of the corridor, to diminish the embarrassment she felt, but a word stopped her in her tracks.

"Wait." He turned around on the bench so that he sat facing her. He was just about to say something, but someone spoke before him.

"Hey, Sabo! What´s up?"

The corners of his lips tilted upwards. The book disappeared down into his bag and she was forgotten as well, as he stood to greet a friend.

After that, it didn´t take long for the other students to arrive. The teacher came at 8.24, six minutes before the class was scheduled to start. He was maybe forty something, wore ill-fitting glasses, and the first thing he did was cheerily asking the students if they were happy that school started again. The answer sounded like a collective groan.

Koala made sure she was one of the last to enter. As she got into the classroom, the other students had already taken seats. She headed for an empty window table at the back of the room.

During the next minutes, more students came flooding in, until almost all chairs were occupied. She discreetly counted how many her classmates were.

Excepting her, there were twelve girls and sixteen boys. 28 complete strangers. The two girls who sat down at her table eyed her curiously, but other than that they only spoke with each other about their summers. And she didn´t want to intervene, not even to introduce herself.

She saw Sabo sitting in the front, laughing together with his friends. Being behind him, she couldn´t see his face, but still he seemed relaxed, leaning back in his chair with his legs stretched out in front of him. She found herself wondering what they were talking about that was so funny.

The teacher suddenly cleared his throat. He wished them a welcome back, and, after looking at a list, he noticed that there was a new student in class. As soon as he said that, everyone´s gazes turned to Koala.

What should she do? Stand up, to make her presence known? But everyone had already noticed her. Should she walk to the front of the classroom, and hold a speech about herself?

She only rose a hand, as a form of greeting. "Hi. My name is Koala."

"Do you want to tell us something about yourself, Koala?" the teacher asked politely.

"I used to go to a... a girls-only school," she said. She´d decided she didn´t want to keep it a secret.

Immediately, looks were exchanged and whispers shared between the students. The teacher spoke up loudly, effectively quieting them. "Oh? I guess all this must be pretty new to you then?" He made a circling gesture with an arm.

I have been in a classroom before, she thought. "I don´t know. I haven´t been here very long, so..."

"Of course not. Well, I hope you´ll enjoy studying here. Perhaps it would be helpful if you knew your classmates´ names."

Everyone told her their names, and Koala memorized them to the best of her ability, before the actual class started. It was just an introduction of the course, however, and no books were handed out.

The second class, math, went in the same manner, with only the course plan being introduced as an hour and a half passed. Koala sat once again next to the same girls as during biology, and they spoke a little, but the truth was that although they were all being nice to each other, the girls didn´t seem very interesting to her, and the feeling seemed mutual. The plan of befriending her bench mates miserably failed.

At 11, lunch break started. She was used to being around girls, it had been like that almost her entire life, and hanging out with girls was a familiar area to her. Yet although she would maybe feel more comfortable being around girls, she didn´t really want to. Not when she finally was in a ´normal´ school. Despite what her mother advised her against doing, she took a risk.

She caught up to Sabo after the class, and nonchalantly asked where the canteen was, even though she already knew. As she had hoped, he offered to show her. So she tagged along with him and his two friends as they went to the canteen on the ground floor. Her eyes fixed on a small, empty table away from the others.

But Sabo, her blonde knight for today, noticed she wasn´t following. He stopped, turned around and waved eagerly at her, and so she found herself eating together with only boys for the first time in her life.

She greeted those she hadn´t met before, and repeated her name, but other than that she ate in silence, merely observing what was almost an unknown species to her. But the boys weren´t so different from girls like she had suspected. Sure, maybe they spoke about different things, but they were still somewhat aware of each other and what they said, like girls. And they were actually really funny. They spoke loudly, as if they didn´t care whether the rest heard them or not. Actually, the environment in the hall was much louder than what she was used to, and after finishing her egg salad she felt inclined to leave.

But that was before Sabo, sitting next to her, leaned closer to speak to her.

"What do you think about the school so far?" he asked.

"It seems good," she said. "Well, I´m sort of nervous... no, not sort of but _really_ nervous actually, but... I did orientation last week, so at least I already know where everythi..." She stopped, but she had realised her mistake too late.

"You know where everything is," Sabo finished for her.

Oh, no. How stupid could she possibly be? She covered her face with her hands. It had only been hours, and he must already think she was weird.

She heard him bursting into laughter. Sabo was laughing, at her. She took a deep breath, before she lowered her hands again. In only seconds, she had put her lunch box back into her bag and stood up. Her face was blushing, as it felt like everyone, not only around the table but in the whole room, was staring at her. She looked at Sabo one final time. His laughter had subsided, but he was still smiling, and there was an amused glint in his eyes. She didn´t want to leave without saying anything. "I´m sorry."

Next she knew, she was sitting on the floor in an empty corridor, trying to hold back sobbing. She was only in this state for no more than five minutes, before returning to her senses. Being overly emotional and sensitive was one of her biggest flaws, and she knew that she had fully, completely overreacted. She had acted like an idiot for long enough already; now, she had to go to the next class that would start in... 3 minutes!

Fate wasn´t completely against her today. As she came to the next classroom, she saw a familiar long, orange hair. The student turned around, as if she sensed her presence. As she noticed her, she smiled and waved her over to her table. Koala ignored Sabo, who glanced at her, and walked to Nami´s table in the back, sitting down on the chair she pulled out for her.

"I couldn´t come earlier," Nami explained. "I had a meeting with the student council. Took the whole morning." She studied Koala. "How has your day been so far?"

"It was alright," she said. "But, I´m really glad you´re here!"

Nami returned her smile with a kind one of her own. "So am I."

The teacher called for attention, and so began the better half of the day for Koala.

* * *

_\- Orientation, three days earlier -_

_The principal had greeted the few, newly arrived students, and taken each of their names as well as handing out schedules and other papers. The one who would do the actual orientation was a junior, a pretty girl going by the name of Nami. As the principal left, she briefly introduced herself, and asked them to tell her something about themselves in return._

_"One of my friends will accompany us soon to assist with the orientation. He´s just a little late. But I´m sure you´ll like him. Unlike me, he´s a senior. Ah, there he is."_

_Koala slowly turned to see who Nami looked at, and not before then did she realise there was a man, wearing jeans and a sleeveless shirt, leaning against the wall next to her. She jumped in shock; he was standing way too close. His skin must have been less than a hand´s length away from her. He grinned down at her, clearly amused by her reaction. Her cheeks immediately burned and she looked away. As she took a step away, he stepped closer. __Now she couldn´t move away from him any more, or she would bump into another student. She swiftly pulled past him and to the safety at the other side of the corridor._

_"What´s this?" he said. He bent down and picked up her bag, that she´d accidentally dropped in her hurry. Now he walked towards her, and she couldn´t exactly run from him again, not when he had her bag. But he stopped at a long enough distance away from her, and held the bag towards her. "It´s yours, right? Here you go." A row of perfect, white teeth showed as he spoke._

_"T-thank you," she quietly mumbled. Someone giggled, and Koala felt her cheeks burn more._

_"Ace!" Nami exclaimed, breaking the awkward silence. "How nice of you to finally join us."_

_"Am I late? Shit. Sorry." Ace walked over to her, and Koala let go of the breath she´d been holding. He leaned his face close to Nami´s. "How should I make up for it?" he said with a deeper voice._

_Nami only rolled her eyes. "These are the new students," she said, pointing at them._

_He sighed. "Right. The fresh meat." Then he made a grimace, as Nami elbowed him in the side. "Ouch."_

_"Maybe you should repeat your names, so Ace can learn them too," she suggested._

_They did. Koala was the only one who hadn´t mentioned her name yet, so Nami walked over to her to shake her hand._

_"I´m Koala," she said. Nami stopped. Her eyes squinted. Koala might have imagined it, but it seemed almost like a shadow passed across her face._

_"Koala. What a cute name," she said, now back to her usual, smiling self. "I hope you´ll like it here."_

_Ace appeared next to her. "I think this school suits you. For someone with assets like yours, the future must be bright."_

_Assets? What is he talking about? she wondered. I have really good grades from my previous school, but there is no way he knows that..._

_Nami cleared her throat. "You´ll have time to look at your schedules later. Now, we will show you where your classrooms and lockers are. This school´s pretty large, so it might be confusing at first, but you´ll surely find your way around soon."_

_Nami did most of the talking, while Ace mostly walked next to her, looking bored. Koala wondered why he even came with. Maybe it was standard procedure or something that two students are responsible for the orientation._

_She was impressed by the size of the school, since the girl school she had attended before had been much smaller. The school had three floors. The classrooms were divided by sections of fields, for example some of the classrooms on the second floor was only for social studies, while another part was for language studies and so on. The canteen, consisting of a restaurant as well, was at the ground floor, and the gym was in an other building lying closeby.  
_

_None of the other new students were in her class, she quickly learned, and because of that she wasn´t too keen to befriend them. She spoke mostly with Nami, asking her questions about the school. She knew a lot, having gone to the school for two years, and politely answered each question. _

_She seemed very nice, too, especially compared to Ace, who would smirk slightly at her every time she looked at him. Koala believed they could become friends.  
_

_The tour took barely one hour, and after it, they were shown the location of their lockers. They would get their new books sometime during the beginnings of the courses. Nami repeated a ´welcome to the school´, and told them their classes would start at Monday and they were free to go home._

_"If you have any questions, whatever it might be, don´t hesitate to contact me. I check my email daily," she finished, and Koala thought she looked especially at her, as she said that._

* * *

"I´m glad this day's over."

Ace and Nami had just gotten home. Nami stayed with her friend Ace for the beginning of the semester, because her mother was very busy with a large project and rarely home, and her sister had left for college. Coincidentally, Ace's parents were away on a cruise, to celebrate their anniversary, so Ace and Nami had the mansion to themselves.

"How come?" she asked. She took off her jacket and carefully hung it across a chair, while Ace kicked off his shoes and then kicked them into a corner of the room.

"Summer break is over. What, were you looking forward to returning to school?" She opened her mouth, but before she uttered a word, he continued to speak. "Of course you were. I forgot you're like the queen there."

"The queen?"

"Everyone loves you. Each student wants to be your friend, and the teachers surely worship you. And, your popularity rose especially after what happened to Hancock last year..."

"If you´re talking about those pictures, I had nothing to do with it. Unlike you."

"I was bored."

"You were lucky not to get expelled." She let out a sigh. "There is, however, an exception. A thorn in the side for my reputation."

"Aha. Who is it? Because I love gossip."

"I'm making coffee. You want some?"

He shrugged. "Why not?" He followed her into the kitchen, knowing she would tell him if he was patient enough.

As the coffee machine was brewing, she turned to face him. "Some weeks ago, Arlong broke up with me."

"The college student you've stuck to for almost a year? I thought you didn't like him very much."

"Whether I liked him or not doesn't matter. I put in a lot of effort in our relationship. I even went to his grandmother's birthday dinner."

Ace laughed. "You can't be serious."

"Actually, I said I would come, but I ´accidentally´ ate bad chicken the day before the party. Couldn't hold onto food for days."

He nodded. "But how does it affect your reputation? He's a college student, no one in the school should know him."

"Au contraire. Arlong met someone else days before he left me. It´s one of the new students - the sweet and innocent Koala."

"Oh. How upsetting that must be for you. And you know this how?"

"I found out, by one of his friends, that he invited her to his vacation house for winter." She reached for two mugs from a high cupboard. She took her time, probably knowing he was watching her from behind.

"You´re jealous," he said.

"How could anyone choose someone like her over me? She´s basically a kid. And I´m sure Arlong isn´t a pedophile." She finally reached the mugs, and filled them with the already-finished coffee before taking them to the table.

"She´s sixteen. She´s not a child, she´s just inexperienced. And, did you look at her body?"

"I´m not interested in girls. And you´re a pervert." She leaned forward over the table, showing more skin in the process. "Still, I want your help."

He tried very hard to look at her face. "With what?"

Her lips curved into a mischievous smile. "I need you to seduce the young Koala."

* * *

****This chapter might pretty fastpaced at times and slower at others. **Please, please leave a review. Any comments are welcome, also if you didn´t like the chapter, I´ll be extra thankful if you tell me what was bad so I can improve my writing.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! This chapter contains minor spoiler from the Dressrosa arc, to those of you who don´t read the manga. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

At Tuesday morning, a nudging at his shoulder stirred Ace awake. He let out a groan, and blinked to the sudden light. A pair of brown eyes looked down at him. "Nami?" he muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Waking you, of course. You almost overslept, again! Your alarm clock can only ´suddenly stop working´ one time. I´m starting to think you have some sleeping problem."

"Is that so? I need help to wake up each morning?" She nodded. "How lucky for you. Now you have a valid excuse for getting into my bed."

"Ace."

"Yeah?"

"Grow up."

The extra weight on the mattress disappeared as she stood up again. She was already wearing her school uniform. "Oh, and school starts in 30 minutes."

"Shit!" He threw off his sheet and jumped out of his wide bed. He wore only underwear, and thus putting clothes on wouldn´t take long. He noticed Nami didn´t leave straight away. "Something else you wanted?"

"Sanji will be here in some minutes, to pick us up."

Of course he would, if it was to help Nami. "Great." He heard the bedroom door close.

A while later, as he entered the kitchen, he felt the smell of pancakes. He knew that Nami didn´t eat very much, least of all breakfast, so likely she had cooked them for him. He gave her an angelic smile. "I must have made quite an impression on you."

She didn´t bother with an answer. She put a plate with pancakes on the table. "Sit," she ordered, almost like she would a dog, but still, he instantly obeyed. The pancakes were probably cold, but they still looked delicious.

"Did you already have breakfast?"

"Oh, no. I skipped it today." He looked at her. She was pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "What? Even though summer is over, I still want to look good. You understand, right?"

"Not really."

She went to the fridge to get syrup, but as she turned to face him, he had already stuffed half of the pancakes into his mouth, and what was left of it was in his hands instead of on the plate, about to be eaten soon as well.

"Where´s the fire?" she asked sarcastically. It wasn´t the best of jokes, but it was morning, and he was tired and easily amused. Laughing and chewing at the same time was a bad combination, and he soon started to cough, as some of the pancakes got stuck in his throat. A glass of water appeared in front of him.

"Thanks," he said as soon as he had recovered enough to speak properly again. He looked around for, and reached for the closest thing available to wipe his face with, which just happened to be Nami´s skirt. There was a high-pitched scream and then a loud thud as her surprisingly powerful fist collided with the back of his head.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!"

Ace rubbed the numb spot at the back of his head. "Sorry. I wasn´t thinking."

She snorted, and then left, presumably to change clothes.

After finished eating, he washed off the plates and left them in the washer. He got his items and then waited in the hallway for Nami. As she returned, she wore a dark blue skirt that was identical to the first one. Most important, she didn´t seem angry anymore, but still he believed she hadn´t fully forgiven him.

"Do you remember what we spoke of yesterday? About Koala?" she said.

The cooking might have been a bribe of sorts, he thought. He should have suspected it, when she didn´t demand any money. In Nami´s world, nothing came for free. "Yeah. And I already said I won´t help you."

"But, why not? You said yourself that she´s pretty."

There were times when he would think Nami acted like an irresponsible little sister that he had to look out for. Now was one of those times. "I won´t break a couple up just because you can´t stand the idea of a guy preferring someone else over you. You should let it go," he told her.

Nami looked annoyed, gravely disappointed and fuming at the same time. If there was a world titlle for having the shortest temper, she deserved it. He wondered how much of her emotions were faked. Probably a lot, since she looked calm again only seconds later. "A silly reason like that is _not _why I want this done. I will get what I want. If you don´t help me, someone else will. Also, you owe me lunch today."

* * *

Nami said bye to Sanji and Ace, who were in the same class, before she went towards the science part of the school. The first subject today was physics, and she arrived to the classroom just a couple of minutes before the class started.

She was the last one in the class to enter. It wasn´t too common that each student came in time, on the second day of school after summer holiday. But now, every class member were there. Her friends waved at her, but she only greeted them before she walked to the back of the classroom, and the small girl with lightbrown hair and round eyes who sat by herself.

"Thanks for keeping a place for me," Nami said as she seated herself next to Koala.

"No problem," the girl said, smiling. "Though, you don´t have to sit here if you don´t want to."

"Of course I want to! Why wouldn´t I?" she replied quickly. The girl shrugged.

"Thank you."

Nami wondered if Arlong had mentioned her to Koala. Did she know that Nami was his exgirlfriend? But if that was the truth, then Koala shouldn´t appear so relaxed around her.

The class started. Unlike the others, the physics teacher had no intention for the school year to start lightly. Nami wasn´t the only one to scribble down notes nonstop. By the end of the class, her hand almost ached, since it had been a long time she had written so much by hand. She wondered if she would remember much of what the teacher said, as she looked at her notes later.

For the next class, history, Nami made sure that Koala sat with her and one of her friends, Lola. Lola sometimes acted weird, due to ridiculous personality traits, but all in all, she was a nice person. She noticed Koala´s shyness, and didn´t start to ask her questions as soon as they met.

The Stone Age was insignificant enough to be summarized in one lesson. The corresponding chapter in the new course books was barely eight pages long. After listening to the lecture and reading the book, there were still time left of the class. The teacher succumbed to the students´ pleas of getting lunch break early. Nami, Lola and Koala went to the canteen together, but outside of it, Nami asked them to stop.

"I´m waiting for Ace. He promised to buy me lunch," she said. It wasn´t surprising that Lola and Koala both decided to wait with her.

"Are you together? You and Ace, I mean," Koala asked.

Nami raised her eyebrows. She remembered that incident from the morning. "No," she said, with no trace of hesitation in the voice. "Definitely not."

"Ah, sorry! I just wanted to make sure..."

The new girl had a habit of apologising a lot. Nami smiled gently at her. "It´s fine. People make that mistake about us often."

"It´s only healthy to be curious," Lola added.

Nami turned tense at the words. It´s healthy, as long as you don´t find out things you´d be better off not knowing, she thought. She studied Koala, and almost wished she could read the girl´s mind. So far, she seemed like nothing special. The truth was, she couldn´t see why Arlong even liked her.

How would she break them up? Did Koala have any secrets, that would piss Arlong off if he knew? Or any weird traits which he hadn´t noticed yet?

"Are you waiting for someone?"

Nami snapped out of her thoughts, as she noticed one of the boys in their class, Sabo, had walked up to them. If she remembered correctly, he was friends with Ace. "Yeah. Ace promised to eat with us today."

"Oh." Sabo made a face. "I heard you live together now. Is that true?"

"Yes. It is. But we don´t _live _together. I´m just staying in Ace´s house for a while."

"Right. Well, I guess I´ll wait for Ace too. Didn´t even see him yesterday." He leaned against the wall next to Koala, and crossed his arms in front of him. The girl discreetly stepped away. It seemed she could talk to boys, but didn´t manage being close to them. At least Arlong wouldn´t have to worry about Koala cheating on him. Maybe that was the charm with her.

People from Ace´s class came minutes later, and soon he arrived as well. As soon as he saw her, he smiled, but the smile quickly faded. He probably remembered her outburst earlier.

Sanji walked next to him. He ran up to them and showed his usual love sick face, as he completely ignored Sabo, told Nami and Lola how happy he was to see them, and tried to kiss Koala´s hand (she seemed to freak out, and hid behind Nami before he could).

The six of them decided to have lunch together. Lola started to chase Sanji almost as soon as they got into the room, trying to persuade him into going on a date with her. Ace and Sabo stuck to each other like glue, talking about whatever they used to talk about. Nami didn´t leave Koala´s side; ever since their first meeting, she had decided to become friends with the girl.

Koala, Lola and Sanji had brought food from home. They waited while the other three ordered from the restaurant. Ace and Sabo, both coming from rich families, ordered platefuls of food, mostly meat, from the restaurant. She asked Ace to buy meatballs with potatoes, and also two pastries. Despite her dislike for sugary products, she adored the school´s mikan pies.

After everyone got their food, the group walked towards an empty table.

"Koala, don´t sit next to Ace if you want to keep your clothes on," Nami spoke in a low voice. She remembered what happened to her skirt this morning. It would be worse by tenfolds if you got food on your clothes in school, and having to go home to change. Not even Koala deserved that.

"Huh?" The girl sounded stressed.

She suddenly realised what she had said. "I didn´t mean it like that! Just, don´t sit beside him. Ever. Okay?"

"Got it..."

Luckily, Ace sat down between Sanji and Sabo.

Conversation flowed easily. Sabo entertained them with stories from him and his family´s vacation to Australia. It turned out he had an adoptive brother who would faint after a spider landed on his shoulder. Sanji pointed out that spiders can be scary.

Ace asked Koala if she was from Australia. She was the only one who didn´t get the joke.

Now and then, Lola would ask the boys out on dates, until even Sanji started to lose his patience with her. He didn´t say anything, but it clearly showed.

Nami tried to make Koala speak, but the girl had been more quiet than usual ever since they entered the room. Or maybe even before that. She only gave short answers to the questions asked. She found out that Koala lived with her mother in an apartment somewhere else in town, but she didn´t tell much else.

She was not only shy but also secretive about her life. It made Nami´s curiousty rise.

Tension appeared, as another student entered the canteen. A man with colored green hair and golden earrings searched through the room, and Zoro´s gaze lingered at their table. Ace stood up. "I have to go."

"Our class is still twenty minutes away," Sanji said.

Ace didn´t say anything else, just took his tray and left.

"What was that about?" Everyone looked at Nami, expecting her to know. She did know what happened between Ace and Zoro, but she wasn´t gonna share her secrets so easily.

Instead, she shrugged. "No idea."

There was silence around the table for the next minute or so, as everyone finished eating. Nami offered one of the mikan pies to Koala. "You have to try one of those. As a new student, you´re practically obliged to!"

"Thank you, but I´m not hungry anymore, so..."

"I can take it!" Before any of them could react, a hand reached out and grabbed the plate. Soon, Sabo was munching away at it. "It´s very good. Thank you!" he said.

Nami facepalmed. "What is it with you two and food?"

Sabo started to laugh and, to her surprise, Koala did as well.

Sanji soon left, to take a smoke most likely. Nami thought that Sabo would leave, but he stayed. Which was odd, to say the least. Neither her nor Lola spent much time with him, and he didn´t know Koala. Or did he? As she ate, she watched them beginning to talk to each other. Koala seemed more relaxed now than before. It was absurd.

Then she saw Koala throw a glance at the blonde, and he looked back at her, and suddenly everything made sense.

Nami was able to finish eating the pie without it being taken. "Lola, can you come with me for a while?" she asked.

She blinked at her. "What is it, Nami?"

"I brought that book that you were interested in borrowing. It´s in my locker. Now, let´s go!"

"Eh, alright." Lola quickly got onto her feet. She must have sensed something was going on from what Nami said.

Koala started to stand as well, but of course Nami wouldn´t let her. "See you later, Koala!"

"Maybe I should..." Koala mumbled.

"Oh, you don´t want to run with us all around school! But we´ll meet you at class, okay?"

"Ehm, ok..." Koala didn´t look happy after being basically ignored by her new friends, but she didn´t follow them. Nami suspected her depressed state wouldn´t last for long.

"What was that about?" Lola asked, after Nami left her tray and they were walking through a corridor.

"Oh, Lola. For someone so interested in relationships, you really don´t know much about them."

* * *

As Nami and Lola left without her, Koala felt hurt. She wondered why Nami didn´t want her to come with. No, actually she did know; she was boring her out. Since she barely spoke during lunch, she couldn´t blame her. She would have to put in more effort, if they were gonna be friends.

Because Nami was the type of person that Koala wanted as a friend. And Lola was nice too, except when she was acting weird around the boys.

Sabo was picking up the remaining crumbs of the pie - neither he nor Ace could be blamed for wasting food.

It was obvious those two were close friends. Still, they were very different. Sabo was actually kind while Ace was... well, not so much. Sure, she had known him for less than a week, but first impressions often said a lot.

"Next class is English," Sabo said. "It´s a little tricky to get there. Do you need help to find the way?"

"Umm, no, it´s fine..." She knew what he was getting at. She felt blood rush to her cheeks. "Look, I´m sorry for acting strange yesterday."

"It´s nothing to apologise for." He crossed his arms in front of him. "If you wanted to have lunch with us, you could have just asked, you know."

"Just asked? Really?" He nodded. "Well, we were strangers. I didn´t want to intrude or anything." And what if you said no? Koala thought. She sighed, and leaned back in her chair. "Sorry. I´m just really nervous."

"Why?"

Without hesitating, she started to tell him. It was so easy to speak to him. Maybe it was because he seemed honestly curious, or at least willing to listen. "Starting in this school is so big a change. I thought the only difference between here and my previous school would be that there are boys here, but there´s more than that. At the girl school I attended, everyone could speak to everyone. It didn´t matter who you spoke to, or sat next to in class. There were no informal hierarchies. But here, you could practically make complete lists of the members of each clique. I´m worried that I won´t fit in." She sighed. "It might just be my imagination though. Most of my knowledge of high school life comes from ´Mean girls´."

"What´s that?"

"It´s a movie..." She saw Sabo´s confused expression. "Nevermind."

He nodded. "You shouldn´t worry so much about fitting in. As long as you´re yourself, I don´t see any reason why someone wouldn´t like you."

He started to stand up, but Koala remained sitting. She was too astonished to move, because she had just realised something. Sabo was a genuinely good person. One of a very rare kind. And she wasn´t supposed to like him. She wasn´t supposed to like anyone.

"Are you coming?"

"What?"

He frowned. "I meant what I said. It is hard to find the English classroom the first time. And there isn´t much time left of lunch break."

Being around him couldn´t do much damage. Especially since they were in the same class. She nodded, and quickly put her lunch box into the bag before standing. "Thank you. It´d be very helpful."

He grinned. "Great. Let´s go."

* * *

As Sanji got outside, it was raining. He hurried towards the bike racks, knowing about the roof that was above them. It was not a good idea to smoke right outside the school.

When he got closer, he noticed something dark, and also something glowing. He stopped, and his mouth dropped open. The next second, he was sprinting. The adult person standing beside the racks, also smoking, hadn´t even noticed what was happening. He looked confused, seeing Sanji running towards him. He stepped aside, expecting that Sanji would pass him, but instead he grabbed his arm and violently pulled him out into the rain. He tried to break free.

"Your shoulder is burning!" Sanji shouted.

He turned his head, and finally noticed the small flame. His eyes grew wide, and he tried to put out, by frantically waving with his arm, and also blowing at it. Sanji had a better thinking, and dragged him with a meter or so, and then tackled him to the ground. He landed in a large puddle, and the flame went out before it could spread any further. The man tried to stand up, but slipped thanks to the water and ended up falling again, now with his legs stretched straight up into the air.

"Are you okay?" Sanji asked, and this time he helped him get back onto his feet.

The man nodded. Now, Sanji noticed that he had on much makeup, making him look like one of those 70s rock stars. He had lipstick that even reached across his cheeks. Below one of his eyes was a dark, thorny mark. He wore sunglasses, despite the lousy weather, and a dark hood with two hearts hanging from it. He was also tall.

Who was he? He wasn´t a student of course, but Sanji had never seen him working at the school before.

"What are you doing here? This is school grounds." The man didn´t answer, only looked at him. Sanji started to back away, and turned around after a while.

He didn´t care about taking a smoke anymore, he´d rather get away from the very strange, and clumsy man.

* * *

"Do you think there´s something going on between Sabo and Koala?" Lola had finally understood why Nami suddenly dragged her away from the canteen.

"Nothing is going on, they met only yesterday. But who knows what will happen?" Nami explained.

The bigger girl looked thoughtful. "I guess me and Sabo won´t be together then."

"It wasn´t likely to happen in the first place."

They were sitting in the classroom. Each student in the class had arrived, except Sabo and Koala. It was a good sign, Nami decided. Likely it meant that they spent some time together.

One minute before the class started, they finally came. Sabo held the door open for Koala, who was giggling at something as she entered. She waved at Nami and Lola, but didn´t go to sit with them. Instead, she sat down beside him in the front of the room.

Nami gaped, but then she smiled instead. For now, things seemed to be going in the right direction.

* * *

As Nami returned to her temporary home, she found Ace sitting in the living room. He was watching some sitcom that she recognised but didn´t remember the name of. His feet were resting on the table in front of him, and he had changed out of his school uniform and into a tshirt and jeans. She sat down in the couch next to him, but he only shortly greeted her before paying all his attention on the tv again. "Aren´t you gonna ask where I´ve been after school?"

"Fine. Where have you been?" he asked.

"I was taking a coffee at the shopping center. With Koala."

"So she doesn´t know who you are?"

"Nope. Doesn´t have a clue."

Ace didn´t look very happy. "Maybe you shouldn´t try to become friends with her. Considering your connection to Arlong."

She snorted. "I wouldn´t say that we´re becoming friends. It´s at most a one-sided relationship. You must have heard the saying: keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."

* * *

**Author´s note: It was too sad that rocinante died. I think he was such a good character. So I decided to add him into this story. **

**The**** classes so far are like these: Nami, Koala, Lola and Sabo are in the same, junior class. Ace and Sanji are seniors, and they are also in the same class. Zoro is a senior, but in a different class.**

**In the next chapter, Robin will make her first appearance!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Fionaflores: Of course Corazon is the chemistry teacher! What fun would there be if he wasn´t? xD

YukiHannah87: What happened between them will be revealed later. But it sort of important to this plot, so it will be explained! I wonder who is the one for Nami...

* * *

Chapter 3.

Their new biology teacher was about 25 years old. He was tan, and wore simple jeans and a yellow and dark sweater. His dark hair was held down by a white hat. From a girl point of view, he would be considered hot. But Ace was unaffected by his looks, apart from some almost drooling girls in the class.

He sat on the desk, his tall legs stretched out in front of him. "Welcome to this class. You have all chosen to read biology for your senior year, which means I´ll be your teacher. I´m Trafalgar Law. I´m also responsible for the latin class. I used to work at a hospital as a surgeon, but I wasn´t wanted there anymore. This is my first time working as a teacher, so please don´t be too hard on me, or I will return the disfavor. I think this will be a fortunate year for all parties. You get to study biology, and I´ll get to study you..." He paused for a brief second, letting his words sink in. "Now let´s see who are present. This initial lesson is mandatory, and_ no unannounced absence will be tolerated_." It seemed he had memorized each student´s name and appearance. He looked at the dead-silent students one at a time, and said their names while scribbling down notes on a paper. The fourth person he got to was Ace, who sat in the front right of the room.

"How do you know our names?" he asked suspiciously.

"It´s a doctor´s responsibility to have knowledge about his patients, and a teacher´s to have knowledge about his students. Which reminds me..." He reached into his bag, and picked up something that he threw towards Ace.

He caught the small object in midair, and noticed that it was a small, medicine jar with some pills in it. "What is this?"

"You should take one daily, before breakfast. It will help against your narcolepsy."

"What... I don´t have narcolepsy!"

"Yes, you do. The fact that you haven´t visited a hospital to get a diagnosis doesn´t mean you´re not sick. I´m your teacher, so you are obliged to believe anything I say."

He shook his head. It was strange, but understandable that Law knew their names and faces. It was downright creepy that he knew something like that. "I don´t want them."

"One of the things I definitely won´t allow in my class is sleeping. You will take them. They have only been tested on animals so far, so this is a golden opportunity to see how effective they are to humen. Don´t worry; I guarantee any side effects won´t be lethal." Ace was gonna protest, but the teacher just raised a hand, silencing him and marking the end to their conversation. "It looks like Sanji is missing. Where is he?"

"The cheerleading squad have tryouts now," Laki said.

"I see. Of course Sanji wouldn´t be here then. Well too bad for him." He wrote down Sanji´s name on his paper, and then a big, red F next to it.

Ace facepalmed - it seemed the idiot failed the class before it even started. He sighed, and stuffed the pills jar into his bag, intent on throwing it away later.

The teacher took out a pile of papers from his bag and started handing them out. "This is your first assignment." There was a chorus of complaints. "It won´t be graded," he added, and the students went silent again.

"This isn´t even about biology," one of the students said.

"Correct. It´s an extract from a fictional work. After reading it, you will get to answer questions about the text. The questions will test both your intellect, memory, and analytical abilities. It´s all for educational purposes, of course. I want to know how good your learning skills are, so I know what I have to work with. The text is 30 pages long, so half an hour of reading should be sufficient."

Hearing this, everyone started to read.

* * *

Sanji struggled wildly to get free, but Ace was too persistent as he dragged him across the school yard and away from the gym. "Let me go! This is a once in a year event!"

"What event? You´re not supposed to be at the tryouts unless if you want to join."

"But there are so many cute girls there! I thought we were friends!"

The biology teacher is creepy, but Sanji´s almost worse, Ace thought. "We are. That´s why I´m not letting you skip another class."

"My life is ruined..."

"You´ll thank me later."

"I need a smoke."

Getting some distance away from the gym seemed to have recovered his self control. Ace stopped, and let go of his jacket. "Hurry then. Chemistry starts in five minutes."

Sanji took out the cigarette, lit it and brought it to his lips in a quick, well-practiced movement. "By the way, there was a strange man smoking around here yesterday."

"What do you mean ´strange´?"

"His jacket was burning, and he didn´t even notice. He must have taken some strong stuff. He looked strange, too. Probably a drug addict."

"Okay... Did you tell anyone?"

"No. Why, you think I should have?"

Ace shrugged. "I don´t know. I guess not, if he only came here once."

"That´s what I thought too."

Sanji dropped the cigarette to the ground and stomped at it, and they then started to walk to their class.

"The biology teacher is new."

"Oh. Is it a woman?" Sanji asked excitedly, probably having one of his fantasies.

"No, it´s a guy." Sanji looked disappointed. "I know that the school doesn´t just hire people at random, but he´s the worst teacher ever. Making up lies about his students. And he was upset that you weren´t there. He´s failing you I think."

"What? He can´t do that!"

"He would disagree. Anyhow, you should talk to him. Perhaps he´ll change his mind."

They had reached the classroom, and went inside and took their usual seats in the front of the classroom. Not all students had arrived yet. The teacher came after a little while. He tripped at the threshold on his way in.

Sanji abruptly stood, and lifted his bag. "I´m not taking this class." Before Ace could stop him, he had already left the room.

Despite all my efforts to get him here, he still just went back to watch the cheerleaders perform, Ace thought bitterly. He hit his forehead against the table like an annoyed little kid, and suddenly fell asleep.

Because he was sleeping, he didn´t notice the girl entering the classroom.

"Is this chemistry?" she asked, and the teacher nodded. "Good, then I´m in the right place! I´m Robin."

The teacher shook her hand, but didn´t say anything in return. She turned, and glanced at the classroom, and at her new course mates.

The class would start any second, so she quickly decided on where to sit. In the front, a boy sat with his face pressed down at the table. The chair next to his was unoccupied.

"Can I sit here?" she asked, but no response came from him. Was he alright? She looked at the teacher, who just waved with a hand, as if telling her to sit there, which she did.

The teacher looked at the clock at the wall, and the class started. He handed out a paper, at the top of which was written: attendants. It was obvious he wanted to check who the present students were. Robin, having gotten the paper first, wrote down her name, and then pushed it over to the bench to her right. But the boy still didn´t move.

"You should take this." She faked a loud cough. She pulled her chair across the floor, making a scraping sound. She shook his shoulder. She was getting slightly worried, when he was as still as if being dead. But then she heard a small snoring.

Then suddenly he tensed, and straightened to sit upright. He blinked, and looked around, a little confused. What had happened?

"Bored already?" someone spoke from next to him.

"Eh?" He turned his head to the side, expecting to see Sanji, but then he remembered that he already left. Someone else had taken his friend´s seat.

"You´re sleeping even before the class starts. Isn´t that overdoing it?"

Now he had gotten used to the light. He could see the person speaking. A tall girl, with glinting, light blue eyes, and thin lips whose corners were now tilting slightly in amusement.

"I don´t know..." He felt something touch his fingers, and moved his gaze from her face to the paper that she was pushing onto his desk. "What´s this?"

"You should write your name here. Do you have a pencil?"

"Uhm. Yeah." He reached for his bag. Soon he had scribbled down his name on the paper. He then handed her the paper back, and she gave it to another of the students.

"So your name is Ace," the girl said, after reading what he had written.

"And you´re Robin, right?"

She nodded, and smiled, before turning her focus at the whiteboard in the front. The teacher had written his name on it, and was currently writing down information about the course. It was not very interesting, just goals and the course plan that almost everyone would forget about when the class ended.

"I haven´t seen you here before," Ace said.

"That´s because I´m new," she said.

"Welcome then." He smiled, but she wasn´t looking at him.

"Thank you."

Her demeanor said that she wasn´t interested in talking anymore, so Ace let her be. For now.

There was a new, and quite beautiful girl, in the class. Not like Nami, but still enough to catch his interest.

The teacner hadn´t said a word yet, and didn´t say anything at all as time passed. Whenever someone asked a question, he would just nod or shake his head. Sometimes, he wrote down detailed answers on the whiteboard.

The time passed slowly, and some students made some small talk simply because they were being bored. But still, Robin remained silent and concentrated through the entire class.

As the bell rang, signalling it was time for lunch, she quickly put her items and new course book away. Ace did the same, with equal speed. "Hey, do you know someone in school yet?"

"I do," she replied.

"Oh. You´re still having lunch with me, though. Right?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Am I?"

"Yes." He lifted up her bag. "I can carry this for you."

"Thanks, but I can carry it myself." She pulled the back out of his grip, gently but firmly, and put it across her shoulder.

He noticed she wasn´t wearing heels. He was tall, but she had a few centimetres on him. "Does that go for the invitation too?"

She looked thoughtful. "I didn´t exactly make any promise with my friend. Fine, I´ll have lunch with you."

"Great." As taking candy from a baby, he thought.

* * *

They had soccer outside during the first gym class. After some minutes of practicing ball technique, the teacher divided them into two teams to play a game. Nami was at the back of the field, taking the role of defender together with Marigold. It turned out to be the easiest thing to do, since most of the playing took place on the other half of the field.

The only ones who cared about the outcome of the match were most of the boys, and Koala. After some minutes, she had already done two goals. She screamed out in joy and highfived with the team mates.

"I can´t believe you want to be friends with the new girl," Marigold said.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"Oh, come on! Nami, look at her. You´re cool and I respect you and all that, but she´s so..." Koala tackled one of the players. He tumbled several meters before falling. She shouted an apology, and then prepared to make another goal. "... so strange."

"She´s just a little different. Nothing wrong with that."

"I got a glimpse at her hands," Marigold continued. "I bet she doesn´t even know what a manicure is."

Of all the shallow girls that habited the school, Marigold was one of the worst.

"Have you even _talked _to her? I mean, you can´t just judge someone from appearance alone. She´s actualy really fun to talk to, once she stops being so shy," Nami said.

"Why do you defend her? Of all the time we´ve been in the same school, you´ve never cared that much about any stranger or less popular person."

She was observant. Nami hesitated on what to answer. "I joined the student council this year. So of course I need to set a good example to everyone."

"Interesting." The brown-haired girl said nothing more, but Nami believed she was safe for now. She breathed out in relief.

Just then, the ball came flying through the air towards them. She was completely taken by surprise, after being occupied by the discussion with Marigold.

"Take it down safely, Nami!" the gym teacher instructed.

Nami wasn´t really interested in performing well in gym, but after what she said to Marigold, she had to at least make an effort. She predicted where it would land and started to step backwards. But keeping the eye on the ball, she didn´t notice there was a person running towards her. And the person running didn´t notice her either.

The ball was about two meters above the ground. Then the running person suddenly jumped to hit it with his forehead and sent it flying again. But before he could see if the ball landed in the goal or not, he crashed into Nami. They both tumbled to the ground.

"I did it! Our first goal!" the boy shouted. "Huh?" He looked down at Nami, and seemed surprised, as if he didn´t notice her until then.

"Can´t you look where you´re going?!" she sneered at Luffy, and shoved him off her. "Gosh."

She´d probably gotten both grass and mud in her hair, judging from how amused Marigold seemed as she looked at her. She squinted her eyes at the girl, before turning away again. It didn´t take long before the teacher blew the bell, marking the end of the match.

Instead of walking directly to the locker rooms to fix her hair, she approached Koala, who was in a discussion with the teacher.

"We are always looking for people to join the sports team. If you´re interested, just contact me."

"Thanks. I´ll think about it," Koala said.

The teacher hummed and left. Sabo was suddenly by the small girl´s side. "I didn´t know you played soccer," he said.

"I-I don´t," the girl mumbled shyly, blushing.

"Oh? Well then you must be a natural!" he said. "You´re really good."

Judging from the large smile appearing on Koala´s face, one might have thought she just won the Olympics.

But she didn´t say anything. A few seconds passed, and then someone shouted for Sabo to come, and the moment to say something clever in response was gone.

Nami couldn´t help but roll her eyes. Koala and Sabo´s conversations would always end quickly, mostly because Koala would lose the ability to speak at some point.

The girl stood still on the field, unsure what to do or where to go. The confidence she had shown while playing soccer was gone. Luckily, she had Nami to guide her through anything that didn´t involve physical activity. "Do you wanna have lunch together?" she asked.

"I´d love to," Koala said. "Are you alright?"

"With idiots in our class, I´m used to things like these happening," she assured the girl.

"Oh. Should I be worrying, then?" she asked.

Nami giggled. "Not at all. After today, I don´t think anyone will want to mess with you." She pulled a hand through her messed-up hair. "Koala, have you ever had a manicure?"

* * *

After rushing out of the classroom, Sanji unconsciously walked back to the gym. But the hall was empty by now, to his dismay. The only activity was some soccer taking place on the field nearby.

He hesitated on whether he should return to chemistry or not, but decided against it. He wasn´t very interested in chemistry and risking possibly getting injured by being near that guy wasn´t worth it. He would have to warn Ace about him too, later. Probably nothing dangerous would happen during the introduction class.

He left the school to buy more cigarettes, and on his way passed by a small restaurant. There was a note next to the entrance, saying that they are looking for waiters.

Sanji thought for a while. Buying cigarettes could get expensive, especially for a high school student.

A bell above the door tingled as he entered the restaurant. A tall, broad-shouldered man walked out the kitchen to meet up with him. "Do you want a menu?" he asked.

Sanji shook his head. "No. I´m interested in working here."

Although he could only work at evenings and weekends, he did get the job. He shook hands with the large man, going by the name of Patty. After that was done, he went back to school. Lunch break had already started.

Instead of heading to the canteen, he went to the staff corridors. He hoped to find the biology teacher. He had already quit chemistry, and it might be bad if he quit another class.

He saw the chemistry teacher again, whose name he didn´t know, standing in the corridor and talking to another of the teachers. But as he approached them, they both turned silent, and he didn´t hear what they were talking about at all.

The other man was tall too, and wore blue jeans and a dark and yellow sweater.

"Hi. I´m looking for...," Sanji started, but was interrupted by a scream.

"Torao-guy!" Someone pushed past Sanji and towards the two men. Sanji thought it was one of the boys in Nami´s class, but wasn´t entirely sure.

The boy had his arms outstretched, as if he was about to embrace someone. But before he got close enough, the clumsy chemistry guy/drug user lifted his leg and kicked him in the head, sending him flying into the wall.

"Thank you," the other man said. The chemistry teacher nodded his head in response.

Sanji was speechless. He couldn´t believe what he just saw. But the student was lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Why are you here, Sanji? Shouldn´t you be at lunch?" In his confusion, Sanji didn´t wonder about how the man could know his name.

"You just kicked him! He´s a student!" Sanji blurted.

"He doesn´t like children," the other man said. "And don´t worry; he will be fine. He´s a teenage boy, he has a tough body." He nodded towards the boy at the floor.

Sanji bent down next to him, while also being aware of what the two adults did. From what he could see, the student seemed fine. He was breathing steadily, and there was no blood anywhere. Only a bruise where his head hit the wall. Sanji stood up again.

"Why are you a teacher?!" he yelled at the older of the two men. "You hurt the students!"

Once again, it was the other man who answered. "He has selective mutism. There isn´t many places he could get a job at."

"That doesn´t answer my question at all," he muttered.

The man sipped from his coffee mug. "Why are you here, Sanji?"

"I wanted to talk to the biology teacher."

"That´s me. Trafalgar Law."

Oh crap, he thought. "Ehh, about my absence today..."

"If you still want to take my class, we have to talk about things." He nodded at a door. "My office is right there."

"Okay. But..." He looked at the student.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot." Law kneeled down next to him and emptied what was left in his mug onto the boy´s face. He sprung back to life and sat up, blinking and wiping at his face. "He´s fine. See?" he told Sanji. "Now let´s go." He stood up and hurriedly walked towards the door he pointed out, and Sanji had no choice but to follow.

* * *

Author´s note: So Robin has finally appeared! Yay! And she´s already spending some time with Ace :). Oh, and if Sanji didn´t encounter Rocinante before, Ace and Robin wouldn´t have lunch together ~

Both Koala and Robin are new in high school xD but their stories and what happens next are different of course.

I planned to make Law a student, but then I decided he could be a teacher instead. A terrific one, too. And how he knows Luffy will be revealed later. But for now let´s just say Law wants to avoid him, sort of...

Next chapter will be the first to feature Arlong, and Zoro will also have some lines.

Thank you for the lovely reviews so far, and if you have time to, please post one and I´ll be a happy writer. What do you think about teachers Law and Rocinante? And who is the idiot that let them work at a high school? Any suggestions/ideas for this story?

On a side note, completely unrelated to this story: Sanji is one of my favorite characters in One piece. And I just found a hilarious video some days ago... "Real life Sanji" =´God of cookery´, 20th minute. That movie also has fire fist-techinique xD

Being a "Chow"-fan, I respect Eichiro Oda so much :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Author´s note: Sorry for the delay. The chapter is shorter than usual, but it´s been a while and I wanted to post something. I might edit it later.

* * *

Chapter 4.

The office was small. Even with only two chairs and a desk it seemed crowded. On the desk was a laptop, along with several piles of papers. "Have a seat."

Sanji closed the door behind him, and headed to the remaining chair. Law sat down on the other side of the desk, in a chair that looked more comfortable.

"I´m sorry I didn´t come to class today."

"Really? I think you were just enjoying yourself instead."

"Oh, well... It´s still okay for me to continue with the course, right?"

"Hmm." The teacher put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on the back of his hands. His eyes wandered up and down his body, and he had a concentrated look like he was thinking about something. Sanji shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "You´re quite skinny. Do you eat enough?"

"What?"

"It´s not only girls who don´t eat enough. You smell of cigarettes. Did you know smoking can reduce ones appetite, since the nicotine affects hormones in your brain."

"Eh, no?"

"Perhaps if you came to class you would know." He tried to not look too guilty. Law pointed towards his forehead. "Do any of your relatives have curled eyebrows, or is it just you?"

He frowned. "Only me. About the biology..."

"Right. Sorry, I was trailing off topic." He opened a laptop on his desk. "I´ll just remove you from the students list."

"Hey, I missed _one_ hour!"

"I only allow students to not be present in my class if they´re sick and they send me a full description of their symptoms, medicines they take, and preferably also medical diagnosis. Running after girls is not a valid reason to ditch. For you, that is just a waste of time and energy, anyways."

So he really knows about that, Sanji thought. He was starting to get irritated. This teacher was way too strict. "What do you mean with waste?"

He sighed. "Do you want me to be honest with you?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He sighed. "Sanji, you´re a hopeless case when it comes to women. That is obvious." Sanji´s eyebrows rose. "You make such a big deal about hanging with girls, but it only leads to some of them being creeped out. While some of your friends actually make progress, you´ll probably remain a virgin until one day you´ll end up in a college party and get a one-night-stand with a really drunk classmate, who´ll regret it the next day. For your sake I hope that you´re fine with your obsessive trait, and can happily ignore it if anyone finds it pathetic. As a teacher, I only care about your social life if it affects your education. Which it does."

At this point he wanted to just leave. But biology was important for getting into some college programs, and this was his last year in high school, so he wouldn´t be able to retake it next year. "Alright. I´ll get it. I´ll focus more on my studies. Can I take the class or not?"

"You´re not disagreeing with me?"

"What the hell do you want me to say?!" He stood up. "There is another biology teacher, right?"

"Yes. But for this grade, only me. "

Sanji stopped by the door. "Shit." He turned to face Law again. "Stop pretending to know stuff about me."

"Care to enlighten me?" The bastard was actually smirking.

"First, this talk is past creepy. Second, I can have sex, if I wanted to and if I found someone I liked, _really_ liked. I could even get a girlfriend."

His smirk grew wider, and seemed more mocking than before. "If you get a partner, I´ll give you an A."

An A in biology would look good in cooking school. "Is that a deal?" He held his breath.

He chuckled. "I´m a new teacher. Can´t put expectations too high on me. It´ll be of benefit to me too, like a social experiment. Fine, we have a deal. But you have to attend each lesson." He held out his hand. There was an ominous ´death´, written on his knuckles.

Sanji stepped forward, and shook it. "I will."

* * *

Ace were sitting with the new girl, Robin, in the canteen. Luckily, almost all tables were taken by the time Ace and Robin had gone to both their lockers (in separate parts of the school), and then to the canteen. They shared table with a group of junior girls, who were already eyeing them. Robin might have noticed, but she didn´t show it.

"I transferred here some days ago. I´m from Russia," she answered his question.

"The Asian or the Europe part?" he asked, before taking another mouthful of food.

"Does it matter?" she answered chilly.

The impression he´d gotten of Robin so far was her being a very reserved person. Even after agreeing to eat with him, she was now acting coldly, and speaking very little. Shyness didn´t seem to be the reason. He couldn´t easily figure her out. And if she didn´t like him even a little, she wouldn´t be sitting here right now. She even said she had a friend in the school, so she wouldn´t have to eat alone either. She was obviously a challenge, but worth the effort.

He shrugged, and swallowed. "Well, it´s a large country."

She remained silent as she finished eating her lunch. "The next class starts soon."

He turned his head to look at the clock positioned at the wall above the entrance. "You´re right." Next to it, he saw a group of cheerleaders about to throw away the food on their full plates. There was a pink-haired girl who was wearing the school´s cheerleading costume for the first time. And it wasn´t Lola. She must have sensed someone was looking at her, since she turned around and searched the room. Her gaze met his, and then she smiled. He smiled back, before turning around to face Robin again. For the first time, she was studying him intently. Her eyes narrowed, for some reason. The next moment, her facial expression returned to neutral. She stood up, and lifted her tray.

"See you." Not only her words, but her tone of voice was dismissve as well. Ace gaped, watching her back as she started to walk away.

He hurried to her side. "If I said something that offended you, I´m sorry."

"You didn´t," she said, while continuing to walk. "It´s just that I know about your reputation. And you´re not my type."

"What do-"

"And now, I really have to go," she interrupted him. She left, and he returned to the table. All the girls there were now ogling at him.

"What?" he growled, and they looked away.

* * *

"That felt so good! Like, the best thing ever!"

I can think of one thing that´s even better, Nami thought. She waved at her. "Let me see your hands." Koala raised her newly-manicured hands, helding them in front of their faces. "Blue is totally your color."

"I think so too!"

"I must say your nails are really short, though."

"Yeah. I like to keep them that way. When I was practicing, I cut them often. It´s a habit, I guess."

"Practicing?"

"Oh, I haven´t told you yet. I trained karate before I enrolled here."

"I see. Sounds like fun." She couldn´t care less.

"It is! I have a black belt, and both competed and taught others. But I want to focus on the studies for a while, so I´m on a break from training." Koala studied her hands for the umpteenth time. "What was her name again? The nail technician? That´s what they´re called, right?"

"Yes. It´s Kalifa."

Koala nodded. "Right. She was very kind to give us a discount. But I was wondering how you know her?"

"She recently finished her studies at the town´s college. I know some of the students there."

"You´re even popular outside of school?"

"I don´t know about popular. But I value having friends. Friends are the most important thing to me." She smiled at Koala, who smiled back.

After leaving the salon, they had gone to a cafe. The weather was great, so after making their orders, Nami asked to borrow blankets. Now, they were sitting at the grass in the park right outside the cafe, among other guests, enjoying the beautiful view of the river in front of them, and the houses and trees on its other side.

"Speaking about college students, rumor has it you´re seeing one."

"There´s a rumor?!"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" She looked at the girl again. "Aww, you´re blushing!"

"I´m not!" She covered her cheeks, not discreet at all. "Do you know him? His name´s Arlong."

"I heard the name mentioned, but never met him in person. How long have you known him then?" It was a normal, innocent thing to ask.

"Not very long. About a month, I think." She glanced at Nami, who looked interested, silently urging her to continue talk. "He was a guest instructor at the club, once. I was the first person he sparred with." She smiled a little. "Some say that the best relationships start with fighting, you know?"

The girl was really into martial arts it seemed. "Maybe. I don´t have any experience to speak from."

She giggled. "I understand that."

"So things are serious between you two, then?" Nami asked, watching her new classmate closely.

She bit softly into her lower lip, and looked down at the ground. "Yes, I´m... He´s easy to talk to and all that, and really good at karate. And also, mom likes him. But, I´m not really good at... at boys."

Like that was something new. "There´s not much to know I think. Guys are way more simpler to understand than girls, after all. Less complicated."

"They are?"

"Mhmm. I´ve been around guys a lot. Right now I even live with one." She leaned closer. "If you ever need any advice, whatever it is, all you have to do is ask."

She clasped her hands together. "Really?"

"Of course! I´ll be glad to help."

"Thank you! You´re so nice."

Nami smiled, tilting her head slightly, then looked up. "The temperature is dropping. Maybe we should get going before it gets too cold."

"Alright. Are you taking the bus too?"

"Nah, I´ll wait for Sanji. He has a car. He´ll quit work around this time. He´d give you a ride too, if you ask."

"She shook her head. "No! No. The bus is fine for me." She blushed. "I live far away in town, so..."

"Okay. Well, then I´ll see you tomorrow."

She smiled. "Yeah. This was fun." She lifted her hands. "I must do this again sometime!"

* * *

After finishing work, Sanji changed back to his normal clothes, before heading out. Nami had texted him earlier, asking when his shift ended, and told him to drive her home. She didn´t even bother asking him about anything; she knew that he would help almost any woman with whatever she needed. It was just how he was.

She was waiting right outside, leaning against a wall. The lightness of the day was gone, but her face still showed clearly. She didn´t look very happy, and her eyes were unfocused, and locked at some point in front of her.

"Hello? Nami?" She seemed very lost in thought, and didn´t hear him. He walked to her and touched her shoulder. She shrieked, and moved away, but calmed down when she noticed him.

"Don´t scare me like that!"

"Sorry! I didn´t mean to. You could have just waited inside the restaurant," he told her.

"Whatever. Where´s the car?"

"This way." He pointed to the left, and they started to walk. "Did something happen?" he had to ask.

"No. Why?"

"You seem, well, distracted."

She sighed. "I´m just tired. It´ll pass. Sorry for yelling at you."

"It hasn´t even been one full week of school yet," he pointed out.

"I´m student council president this year."

"That´s true. But it´s most important to take care of yourself."

She shrugged. "I´m going around to the different classes next week. Will try to encourage some others to join the council. Maybe that´ll help."

"Good idea. I would help, but I have a part-time job, so..." They walked in silence for a while.

She smiled. "I´m not asking you to do that above all else. Even I have some lines I won´t cross. How far away is it?"

"We´re about halfway. It´s really hard to find a free parking spot in town."

They walked in silence for a while. Sanji had some things he really wanted to ask Nami. Out of all the people he knew, she was the one who always seemed to have an answer to everything. She was not only smart, but also very intuitive. But this didn´t seem like the time for deep discussions about relationships.

"Do you have lots of weird new teachers this year?" he asked.

"Hmm? No. Do you?"

"A few." He scratched his head. "Is there a new headmaster this year?"

"Yes. Doflamingo. Didn´t you know?"

"No. Did the previous one retire?"

"Probably. I think so. Oh, the car! Finally!

* * *

Ace was in the kitchen, having an evening snack and meanwhile using his laptop. His parents had sent him pictures of the town and a beach they´ve visited. They even took a picture of someone´s feet. They would be gone for another while, it seemed. He heard the front door being unlocked, then opening and closing. His assisting morning alarm was back.

Nami went towards the kitchen, probably knowing it´s most likely to find him there. "Sup?" he asked.

She leaned against the doorframe, and crossed her arms. "Doing schoolwork?" she asked.

"Nope. Nothing to do right now."

She nodded, then went to sit down opposite him. She placed her arms on the table and leaned forward so that she rested his head against them.

"Tired?" he asked.

"You think?" came her muffled answer.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Should I carry you to bed?" She lifted her head just enough to be able to see him. "No? Okay."

"Who was the girl you sat with at lunch?"

"Just a new student in my class. You saw that?"

"I saw it, just like almost everyone. Getting told off by a girl right in the midst of all students must be quite the horror to you."

"It´ll be forgotten by the next week."

She sat more upright, now lifting her head from the table. "Who was she, anyways?"

"I told you. A new student. Her name is Robin."

"So she´s your new mission?"

"If that´s what you like to call it." Nami giggled. "What?"

"She´s out of your league. It´s easy to tell, just by looking at her."

"She´s not out of my league. She had some friend here, who spoke badly of me. Someone who dislikes me. I wish I knew who it was."

"Well if your hunt fails, there´s still a younger brunette available."

He closed his laptop. "I´m going to bed. The carrying offer still stands."

"I have legs." She pretended to struggle to get back onto her feet. He put an arm around her shoulders, and leaned closer to her, until he felt her hair brushing over his skin.

"I start at 8 tomorrow."

"Huh. My first lesson is at 10."

"That´s a problem."

She stepped away from him. "Just fix your alarm clock. I am sleeping tomorrow."

* * *

"Do you eat out often?" Robin asked, as she and Zoro were walking back home, having been at a pizza restaurant.

"I don´t like cooking," he muttered.

"That´s true. Maybe I could help with that from now on. It´s the least I can do, after you letting me stay in your apartment."

"Well, if you really want to, I won´t mind."

* * *

Author´s note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It´s late and I´m too tired to write long author´s note, so I won´t. Just writing one thing. Please if you have time post a review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own One piece. Thankfully.**

* * *

Chapter 5.

During the breakfast at Saturday, Kaitlyn noticed that her daughter was not eating very well, but rather wiping the fried eggs back and forth on her plate. "How was your first week at school been, Koala?"

"Good."

"Did you make any friends?"

"Make friends? Mum, I´m not five."

"I know, I know. So did you?"

She sighed. "Yes."

"Who?"

"Well, there´s Nami, Lola, Rebecca... and others."

"Is Nami the girl who you did a manicure with?"

"Mhm."

"She sounds nice."

"She is. She´s very smart too. And popular."

She took her empty plate to the sink. "You should invite her over someday."

"Maybe," Koala muttered

There was the unusual tone that said she´d rather not. Kaitlyn furrowed her eyebrows and turned to look at her daughter. "Is something wrong? You used to bring friends from your previous school home often."

"Yeah, but it isn´t the same here. Students in this school are... they´re very busy. Ambitious."

"Oh. Okay." Obviously Koala was not saying what she was really thinking. But she´d let it pass for now. It was too early of the day to begin an argument. "But if she have time to get her hands cared for, she should have time to visit her friends. It would be nice to meet her sometime."

"I´ll ask if she wanna come over," she mumbled. "Can I ride with you on Monday? I want to get to school early, but there are no buses available that time."

"What?"

"What do you mean ´what´?"

"You´re not exactly a morning person."

"Well, some of my classmates go there early. To discuss homework. And stuff."

"I thought your generation was lazy."

She pouted. "Can I come with or not?"

"Fine. But we´ll be leaving at 6. Not a minute later."

Her eyes brightened, and she jumped up from her chair, and rushed forward to embrace her. "Thank you thank you thank you!" Then the younger girl rushed out of the kitchen. She didn´t even have time to do anything in response, and drowsily turned to face the sink again. She turned her head to notice Koala brush past the doorway, heading towards the hall. She was wearing dark blue jogging clothes, having changed out of her pyjamas in an incredible speed.

"Arlong called yesterday. I think it was something important. Perhaps you should call him back."

"Perhaps later. I´m going to train!"

"Wait, what about your breakfast?"

"I´m not hungry. Put it in the fridge or something. See you!" The front door closed.

* * *

The gym was either half-deserted or half-full, depending on ones viewpoint. It wasn´t fancy enough to play music. A smell of sweat lingered in the air. The air conditioner was buzzing, and Ace tried to listen to that instead of the wordspilling person next to him, and only heard some of the words spoken.

"...but he´s a teacher, so I couldn´t say that. Even afterwards, I..."

For the last set, he put additional weights on the bar, and hoisted it back onto his shoulders. He stepped forward with one foot, took a deep breath and descended. 1...

"I´m complaining. First thing I do next week. Should I go to the principal, or just send an email?"

4... 5...

"Also, he´s obviously kidding. I´m thinking about emailing..."

7... 8...

"... strict. It might not work. But now I´m thinking, whether he´s serious or not, it wouldn´t hurt getting a girlfriend."

He switched to the left leg.

"Are you done using that?" A man approached them, and gestured to the dumbbells in Sanji´s hands that he had been pretending to do curls with during the last minutes.

"Yes, sure. Take it." He gave them away, and then dried his hands off on his tshirt.

"It´s hard to believe this is your first time in a gym," Ace commented after he finished the exercise.

"What do you think I should do?"

"Help me with pectoralis."

"What?"

"Chest training." Sanji looked dumbfounded. "Just follow. I´ll show you."

He removed some of the weights, and carried the bar to a bench, and placed it in two poles located on each side of the bench.

"I could really use some advice here."

He laid down. "Help me grab the weight bar. And be ready to take it when I tell you."

Sanji nodded, and did as he was told. "What I meant was my biology issue."

"You need to get a girlfriend to pass the class?"

"I think so, yes."

"You´re asking the wrong person. Having a steady relationship has never appealed to me. Nor to you, for that matter." The first set wasn´t too demanding, so it was still easy to talk.

"Care to explain what you mean?"

"You´re similar to Lola, you´re trying to hit on almost every girl you meet. Maybe that´s the issue. Take it." The bar went back to the poles, and Ace dropped his arms, and rested for a few seconds.

"That´s just the way I am."

"I can't help you more than that. Ask Nami." He gestured with a hand, and Sanji returned the bar.

"That was the first thing I did."

"And?"

"She told me to ask you."

"Right." He finished the second set, counting in silence. "The teacher had a point. Do you want to just flirt around with girls your entire life, not ever settling with one? You should think about it."

"That's not what I was hoping to hear. Yoi're getting sloppy."

"I'm wasting breath talking." In retrospect, he wished he had went to the gym alone. Sanji was so out of place, and it almost made him feel embarrassed too.

"When's the party?" Sanji asked when they headed for the locker rooms.

"What party?"

"Yours. You've noticed that your parents aren't home at the moment, right?"

Ace smirked. "Yeah."

"Invite many girls, okay?"

* * *

"Still reading?"

Robin lifted her head, and glanced sideways at Zoro. "Oh you've woken up."

He headed straight for the fridge, and was soon holding a bottle. He opened it with ease. "I was thinking..."

"You were?" she faked a shocked expression. He gave her a look, but didn't respond to her comment.

You haven't seen much of the town yet. I'm heading out later so if you want to come tell me."

"Where are you going?"

"Places. There's a good sports bar in the other side of town." He looked at the bottle, and she got the hint. He was heading out with some friends. And sports bars weren't her thing. She smiled.

"I'll pass. I have chemistry early this week, but the teacher is... unique. Not very helpful. I don't want to fall behind."

"Why are you taking chemistry? It's not your favorite subject."

"After taking all the classes I wanted, I had some points to spend. I thought I'd give it a try."

"Okay. What's with the teacher?"

"He doesn't talk."

"Really?" She nodded. "I see why it's difficult then." He took another sip. "It's still possible to change classes, you know."

"It's fine." She chewed at her lip. "I was wondering if it's true. What you said about him."

"About who?"

"Ace."

He narrowed his eyes. "Yes. Why?"

"I had lunch with him, and... he didn't seem that bad."

"You ate with him? Seriously? He doesn't care about people's feelings, Robin. Actually, he enjoys hurting them."

She shook her head. "He can't be that bad."

"He is. Trust me. And don't trust him. Most of what he says is just a show."

She didn't say anything else. She found it hard to believe him. When she met Ace, she'd decided to find out what kind of person he was by herself. She was well aware that there were people whom you'd better stay away from. But he just didn't seem like a bad person. "A show?"

"He's skilled at getting people to like him. Stay away from him."

She didn't know why, but she felt a little annoyed. She and Zoro had been friends for a long time, and he had always been honest to her. But she thought he was wrong this time.

She returned to her book. "I better continue." Even though she didn't intend to, her voice was cold. Zoro, however, didn't seem to notice.

"Alright. I should be going."

"Have fun."

* * *

"Sooo does x equal 2 or what?"

"You're asking again? You need to solve at least one question by yourself."

"Well, 2 is a good number. It can never be wrong," Lola decided, and scribbled something down in her notebook. "Phew, finally."

Nami, who was lying on her bed - in her family's house, she had returned home during the weekend - looked up from the travelling magazine she was reading.

"Done?"

"Done." Lola put her books away into her bag. "Thanks for your help."

"You´re welcome."

The pink-haired girl slumped down on the mattress. "Just you being here helps me."

"How?"

"It's hard to explain. Maybe your cleverness rubs off on me, or something."

"If it was, you wouldn´t be saying that."

"Hm." Lola let out a long sigh. Knowing that something was up, Nami put the magazine onto the nighttable, and put her elbows against the mattress to sit up a little.

"Tell me."

"I went to the tryouts earlier this week."

"What tryouts?"

"For cheerleading."

"Oh." She opened and closed her mouth, searching for words. "Great. Eh, how... how did it go?"

"Awful." She lowered her head, and wrapped her hands together. "They told me off before I even started performing. They called me fat. Among other things. And laughed."

"Oh, Lola. I´m sorry."

"Do you know Jewelry Bonney? The girl who eats constantly? _She _became the head cheerleader."

"Her metabolism is something else." Lola glared at her. "I mean, she´s disgusting. Whenever I watch her eat, I lose my appetite. And she´s sort of slutty and condescending too. A real bitch. Fits the description of a cheerleader perfectly. You wouldn´t wanna be like her."

"Slutty and eats a lot? That doesn´t sound too bad."

"You´re not helping me help you."

"Sorry?"

"You´re forgiven."

She shook her head. "Guess I just give it a try the next year. I was really thrilled about joining this year though." She blinked, and tried to be discreet as she wiped her nose with the back of her hand once. But Nami noticed.

"You can´t let what those girls say get to you. Just the fact that they speak badly about others make you a better person than them."

"Maybe. But just because they´re worse than me doesn´t mean that I´m so great. I mean..." She looked down at her body, and didn´t finish the sentence.

"Well, think about this: Even some of the greatest people during history have received amounts of critique, but they didn´t let it get to them. That´s because of what´s called inner strength. And you have it too."

"I do?"

"Of course! Sure, you may not look like any of the cheerleader girls. It´s true that many people care about looks a lot. I know this sounds very cliché, but it´s the inside that really matters. Even though you don´t look like a model, there are people that like you for the person you are. It´s the best thing to have friends you can trust like that, right?"

"Right." She finally smiled. "But I still want to be a cheerleader."

"Is that so? Well if you´re sure about it I´ll help you. We´ve got a full year to practice."

"Practice what exactly? Acrobatics or getting popular?"

"Probably the latter."

"That´s good. I can´t imagine ever doing the split thing."

* * *

Having songs from ´Rocky´ playing in the ears made running so much easier. And more fun. Koala stopped to catch her breath after finishing the route she usually took. She´d been running for at least half an hour, and during that time the air had gotten warmer, having transcended from morning to daytime.

She stoppped by a rest area next to the lake she had circled, just as ´Eye of the tiger´ started to play once again.

She sat down on a bench, catching her breath for a few seconds. The lakeside was empty, which wasn´t strange for a weekend morning. Or any morning for that matter.

The time was alright. It seemed that skipping training for only a week lowered her capacity.

Two wooden benches were a perfect distance away from each other. She placed the inner side of her left foot on one of the benches, then the inner side of her right foot on the other. She took a deep breath, and moved her feet away from her until they were stretched straight out to her sides. The sun was warming the side of her already heated face. The lake, its edge being just some meters away, was beautiful. She saw a fish jump.

She looked at her hands. The blue nail polish was still there, but it was fading. Ever since the day when they did the manicure, Nami had acted more distant than before. She also hadn´t heard anything from her since the school day ended yesterday. She had left her phone at home, but decided to text her as she got home, or sometime during the weekend.

It had been only a week, but she was looking forward to seeing her new classmates again. She wondered if Sabo would be early at school at Monday morning as he was before. She hadn´t asked him what book he was reading that time. Not that it mattered though.

She heard steps approaching, and quickly got down from the benches. She started with a more common stretching, putting one of her hands towards the back of her neck, and stretching the back of her upper arm. She smiled a little at the other jogger as he passed, and he smiled back and nodded at her. He stumbled, but quickly regained balance and continued to run.

She returned home about half an hour later, when her mother had already left. She had one missed call, from Arlong. After showering, she went to her room, saw the pile of school books lying on her desk, sighed, and went to the kitchen. She sat down at a chair, slouched over the table, dialled a number and brought her phone to the ear. "Hi."

* * *

Koala´s mother held her promise and woke her up early at the Monday morning. She hurried to get ready, and finally they arrived even earlier than the previous week.

When she headed to the outside of the classroom, the corridor was empty. She sat down on the bench, not on the same spot that Sabo had been sitting on. She wondered not for the first time what the hell she was doing.

He did come early.

"Good morning," Sabo told her cheerily as he sat down on the bench next to her.

"Hello." She tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"You´re here early," he commented. She shrugged.

"Yes... I´m a morning person."

"I see."

"Ehm, what about you?"

She heard steps behind her, and turned her head to notice one of Sabo´s friends going towards them.

"Hello!"

"Luffy. Hi," she stuttered. Why is he here? she thought for a second.

"I was giving Luffy a ride to school. Misjudged the traffic and time," Sabo explained.

She shuffled to the side, and felt somewhat disappointed as he sat down between them. "The cafeteria wasn´t open yet," he complained."

"Tough break."

* * *

He turned halfway around in his chair, to face the girl sitting behind him. "Good morning, Robin."

She looked up from her book only briefly. "Ace."

"How´s your weekend been?"

She lifted her eyebrows as she spoke, but didn´t look at him. "Can´t complain."

"That´s good. Did you do an-"

"The class is starting now."

"The teacher is late."

"So it´s alright to interrupt me when I´m reading?"

"Is it true you have a friend here?" Because I´m beginning to think you don´t have any, he thought.

"Yes."

"And you´re this cold to me because you´ve heard stories about me? I doubt it´s because you´re from Russia."

"Of course not. That´s awful. But yes, I know some things."

"You could have the decency to tell me what, so I get the chance to defend myself."

"Certainly." She looked up from her book, and into his eyes. Her face was expressionless. "You only care about getting girls in bed with you, before you abandon them."

He frowned. "That´s not right. I never lead girls on, or lie about my intentions.

"Last week, when we had lunch, I found it strange that you didn´t sit with any of your friends. Only me."

"I wanted to get to know you. That´s not a crime, is it?"

"I´ve also heard that you don´t care about other people´s feelings."

"That´s stupid. Who told you this?"

"I won´t say."

"But..."

"I want you to turn your attention to the front," the teacher suddenly said. The social studies teacher was also new for this year.

He had no choice but to turn back to the front. Now he at least knew why Robin distrusted him so much. It was a start.

* * *

As lunch break started, Robin sent a text to Zoro, telling him. It seemed he had lunch break too, so they decided to meet up by the canteen. As she walked through the corridor, she passed Sanji. She greeted him, but he barely responded. He only looked at her for a moment, before returning to his phone. She had known him for around a week, long enough to know that was very strange behavior from him.

She was headed for her locker. As she turned around the corridor, she saw a group of skinny girls wearing cheerleadering costumes. And they were apparently talking to Ace. No surprise there. He was standing with his back facing her, but she still managed to hear what he said.

"Are you out of your mind?" one of the girls said. "It won´t happen!" She put her hands against her hips and glared up at him. "Don´t you have better things to be doing?"

"Not when someone is being rude to my friend."

They were speaking so loud, and alot of the students in the corridor were watching them.

"This is unbelievable." The girl tried to walk past him, but he blocked her path.

"You´re the one making the decisions, Bonney. Let Lola join." He waved at a girl a bit behind him, a rather chubby girl who also had pink hair. She was watching them with worry, and were even chewing lightly on her finger nails.

"No!"

"I thought the students were supposed to look up to you. This´s tragic."

"There is criteria to fulfill. She didn´t."

"I heard that you didn´t even give her a chance to show what she could do."

The students were starting to whisper between each other. The cheerleader girl looked around, clearly annoyed. Her arms dropped to her sides in defeat. "Fine, you win. Forget tryouts, I´ll let her in for a week. Can I go to lunch now? I´m really hungry!"

Ace nodded, and stepped aside. She snorted, and bumped into his side as she stormed past him, followed by her two friends.

"Thank you!" As Ace turned around, the chubby girl flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you thank you thank you."

Ace put one arm around her in return. "It´s nothing. I´m glad I could help you."

A smile crept onto Robin´s lips. Although Ace hadn´t spotted her, she wondered if he already knew she was there. Whether it was a try to improve her impression of him or not, she had to admit it was working.

* * *

Where are you?The message was from Nami.

_On a pizza date._

_oh, okay. Have fun with Bonney._

_I will_ :)

"Who are you texting?" the pink-haired girl at the other side of the table asked.

"Sanji." Ace put his phone back into his pants pocket. "Sorry about that."

"No, it´s fine." She continued to digest pizza at an incredible rate. The only waiter working, now hovering by the desk, was eyeing her in wonder. Just as every guest in the small restaurant.

Ace suspected she has to be done eating soon. 3 pizzas in a row was a lot, even for her.

"You did good today," he pointed out. "Thanks for the help."

She smirked. "If I get shit for this later, it´ll be your fault you know."

He chuckled. "We´ll see about that."

She licked her fingers off, then reached for a tissue. Her hands was covered in the scrubs of pizza that hadn't gone into her mouth.

"You've got some tomato sauce in your face."

She grimaced. "Where?"

"Here." They were sitting at bar stools located next to each other, so it was easy to reach her. He gently pecked her by the corner of her mouth, then proceeded to lick her skin once.

"Ace!" She pulled away. As she saw everyone was now fully staring at them, small dots of red appeared he cheeks.

"You're welcome."

She turned to look at him. He grinned mischievously at her. She snorted.

"You said that what happened before summer began was a one time thing."

"True."

"Then what was that about?"

"Well, I wouldn't normally like to break a promise, but there are exceptions. Like when seeing you in a cheerleading uniform."

She looked deep in thought for a while, as she continued to look at him."You're unbelievable." She glared at him one final time, before she got onto her legs and stepped towards the exit briskly. After getting about halfway, and turned to face him again. "My car is outside."

Ace went after her then. "Do you still have that pink mercedes?"

* * *

Author's note: Zoro and Robin are not siblings, just friends. Or internet friends gone roommates sorta.

Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. The next chapter will bw focusing on Zoro and Sanji. I might write about Ace's party, but it would help if I knew what you want to read...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own One piece.  
**

* * *

Chapter 6.

"Hey, Sanji, don´t you want to take some of the leftovers too?" Patty asked.

"No, I´m fine."

"Are you sure? It´d be a waste to throw it away."

"I agree it would be a waste. But I just can´t eat your food."

He straightened. "Why not?"

"How can I eat the food you make after looking at your ugly face and losing my appetite? Why do you think I always bring my own food? It´s a good thing the kitchen and restaurant are separated, or else there´d be no customers here."

"Oh you d-"

"Come with me."

Sanji snapped his head around, and saw the head chef standing by the entrance to the kitchen. He gave Sanji one look, then turned and started to walk away, knowing he would follow. The restaurant was empty, since it was way past the stressful lunch period.

"I didn´t hire you to complain on the cooks or flirt with every beautiful woman that visits. Yet that´s what I´m paying you for doing now."

"I´m glad that I can be of so much help. Can I go take a smoke now?"

He frowned. "You shouldn´t smoke, it messes up your taste buds."

"So what? I´m still better at cooking than most of the people you have working here."

"You want to work in the kitchen?"

"That´d be awesome. Do I get a raise?"

He crossed his arms in front of him. "No. You´re useless and the rest of the staff hope I´ll fire you."

"What?"

"But you´ve only been here less than two weeks. I´m giving you another chance. The chinese restaurant on the other side of the street has hired a new, very skilled cook. They´ve expanded their menue and taking many customers away from us. Since you love complaining at food, go over there and bother them instead. Tell them what you think. Who knows, it could even lower their reputation a little. Do that and you´ll get to stay."

Sanji nodded. "I´m going right away."

* * *

"For this history assignment, you will be working in pairs. You´re an even number of students in this class, and I´ll give you some minutes to decide the pairs yourself. Tell me when you´re done so I can make a list."

Koala turned to Nami, her mouth open as she was about to speak. Nami quickly gripped the arm of Lola, sitting on her other side. "Can I work with you, Lola?"

"Sure."

Koala pursed her lips and looked around the classroom, thoughtfully. Again, Nami was ahead of her.

"Sabo!"

The blonde boy, sitting in front of them, turned his head around. "What?"

She waved with one hand, telling him to come. Being popular certainly had its advantages. He immediately stood up and strolled over to them. He raised one eyebrow at her as he arrived.

"Koala doesn´t have anyone to work with. Maybe you two could team up?"

He looked at Koala, very sceptical. She didn´t look back, but instead kept her gaze directed to her desk. He tucked his hands into his pant pockets and shrugged. "Luffy and Usopp are probably working together, so I guess it´s okay. If she wants to."

"Koala?" Nami poked at her side.

"It´s fine," she mumbled, still not looking up.

"Alright." Sabo waited for several seconds, but as she didn´t say anything he returned to his desk.

Koala glanced at her, and Nami smiled back. "You´re lucky. Sabo´s the smartest guy in class. You´ll get an A for sure!"

* * *

"He's right over there! Go talk to him!"

"Why me? Why won't you go?"

"Because you're the one who's interested. Now hurry before he leaves."

Tashigi was violently pushed forward by her friends. She gathered some strength and walked the rest of the way to the bench, and the two people sitting on it. "Hi."

"Hello," Robin said. Zoro only huffed something in response.

Tashigi bit her lip. "My friend was wondering... are you..."

"I'm not his girlfriend," Robin assured her. The girl looked relieved.

"Great! Is it true that you're no longer seeing Bonney?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Do you want to... have dinner together sometime? Or coffee? Coffee'd be great."

"No."

"But..."

"Leave me alone," he growled.

"That was unnecessarily harsh," Robin said after the disappointed girl left.

"No it wasn't. Trust me."

* * *

The visit to the library might have been enjoyable if there wasn´t a pile of books blocking Koala´s view. "Are you done yet?"

"Almost."

"It´s only a six pages long report!" she complained.

"_At least_ six pages. And I never reference from the internet. I´m too old-fashioned," Sabo replied.

"You mean we´re not copying from Wikipedia?" she joked.

He sighed, and muttered something, and she wished she could have seen his face. "You agreed to carrying the books, since I know where to find everything here better. Here´s info about the Black Death." She sensed another weight being added. Her hands trembled slightly. She bent her head to the side, trying to see where she was walking.

"A history of shipbuilding," Sabo said. "Interesting."

Her arms failed her, but luckily there was a table closeby. The books fell out of her grip and crashed onto it, and her exhausted arms dropped to the side. "Shipbuilding...?"

He sat down at the table, unaware of her struggles. "Yes. It will be a good addition."

She sat down in the couch opposite him. He narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I don´t know. What are you doing?"

"I´m going to look through these books. If you feel like it, go see if you can find anything else that´s useful."

"Alright. Um, how many books do we need?"

"Just bring whatever you find. I´ll check if there´s any good info in them." He reached for a book, and quickly lost himself in it, dismissing her.

Confused, she stood back up. She spent some minutes searching the shelves again. When she returned, Sabo had several books laying open in front of him. He shot her one quick glance. "Put them there," he muttered, gesturing at one still empty space on the table.

"What do I do now?"

"This is our last period so you can go home if you want."

"But..."

"I´ll send you the material I find before the weekend, and then we can start writing next week."

"If I´m to get them before then, you have to put it in the mailbox before Thursday morning."

"Hilarious."

"I know." She stood still at one spot, stepping back and forth, her hands behind her back and head lowered. "I´ll email you everything I find too."

He finally looked up at her. "Huh? What did you say?"

"It´s... this is a... a team project."

He was silent for a few moments, then smiled slightly. "Sorry. I´m used to working with Luffy and Usopp."

"I´m not Luffy or Usopp..."

"No, you´re not. My apologies." He gestured at the chair and she sat down again. He put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands. "Our assignment is writing about social and economical changes in Europe during the Middle Ages. Got any ideas on what to write about?"

"The daily life..." Sabo grimaced. "Fashion?" He rolled his eyes. "I mean, estates of the realm"

He nodded. "Go on."

"The, uh, power struggles. Between noblemen and priests. How much influence the church had."

He was silent for a while, then smiled. "That's good." She let go of the breath she'd been holding - she had passed the test. "We can relate that to the Black Death. I think trading is the most important when it comes to economical changes. But if you find anything relating to the estates, tell me."

Sabo had obviously self-proclaimed him as the leader in their little group. She didn't usually like getting bossed around, but didn't mind now. Actually, she would do anything...

She closed her eyes shut tightly. She was thinking stupid thoughts again. She saw Sabo's face over the pile of books. A strand of curly hair laid across his forehead, and he shook once with his head to make it go away. He was wearing a slight frown, as he was indulged in the reading. She lowered her gaze to look at his eyes. Smaller than hers. Dark, but kind. Deep in concentration.

He turned to another page, and the movement caught her eye. His hand looked strong, and he moved the aging paper gently, as if he was afraid to break them. Her body was relaxed, but her heart was beating. She could have sat there for days, just watching him read.

"Do you want this book?"

She pulled herself from her daydreaming. "Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"You were staring at the book. Do you want it?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Okay." She missed to notice his amused, knowing expression.

She reached the nearest book, and opened a page at random. She couldn't focus on the letters, so she started to look around instead. Anywhere but Sabo.

The library was quiet. Not a person in sight. The librarian must be in another room or something. She inhaled and lowered her head.

"L-looks like there's only us here."

"The library is often empty."

She looked angrily at him. "If you knew that, why did you suggest we go here?"

"What are you talking about?"

You're so annoying. Even when you're not there, I can't get you out of my head. I don't know what you´re doing or how, but you have to stop, she thought.

"It's nothing. Forget it." She closed her eyes briefly.

When she opened them, he wasn't in front of her anymore. She tensed, and looked around; he was sitting next to her. And had one arm resting on the couch behind her.

"Why're you reading about the Renaissance?" he asked, gesturing at her book.

She sweatdropped. "Ah, umm... you're one to talk, reading about building ships!" she retorted.

"It's relevant."

"How?"

"When better ships were being built, travelling and trading became easier. But I am thinking it also increased the number of rats being shipped to Europe, thus causing the Black Death pandemia to spread further. It's linked together."

"I wonder if they knew."

"Who knew what?"

"The sailors, I mean. Did they know that the rats on their ships brought disease to Europe?"

"Unlikely."

"But if they knew, would they still set sail? I mean, it's what they were paid to do. And life during the medieval wasn't easy..."

"That's an ethical dilemma. There's no correct answer to it."

"What if you were in that position?" she pressed on.

"I'm very smart and observant, so I'd probably know," he said, smiling.

"True. Would you have done or said anything, or just stayed silent?"

"I would have done something. At least I hope I would."

She clenched her fists in her lap. "So if you knew someone may suffer because of you, you would help them? Even if it'd be bad for you?"

"I would." He leaned forward, and started to shuffle through the pages. His arm moved forward and was now resting against her shoulders, making her jump. "I think this is the page you're looking for? But you don't really care about that right now , do you?"

"What do you mean?"

He suddenly turned his head to look at her. Their faces were suddenly close to each other. Their eyes met, and she'd completely forgotten what she was about to say.

All hesitation momentarily gone, she moved closer to him. She put her palms on the couch and turned her upper body to face him. He moved his right arm, until his hand rested agsinst the back of her head, pulling through her hair. He smiled softly at her. "It wouldn't be bad for me either. I like you, Koala." He tilted his head, and closed the distance between them.

She closed her eyes. She knew what was about to happen, but didn't want to run away like she might´ve before. Right now, everything felt right.

A ringing tone went off from close to them. Sabo removed his arm, and they instinctively pulled away from each other. Koala laid her hands on her cheeks, trying to cover her blushing.

"Sorry!" Nami shouted. "No phones in the library, I know, I know." She strolled over to them, a strange look on her face. "Hello. I just wanted to come tell you the class already ended."

* * *

The large restaurant didn't look very impressive. It was filled with stereotypical decorations - countless buddha statues and chinese lanterns, painted asian-themed pictures on the walls and on the placemats. The furniture was in the same dark-brown, almost black color, but the floor consisted of light-brown squares. The wall consisted of simple bricks, but because of the paintigs not much of it showed.

After entering the restaurant, Sanji was shown to a table with two chairs and given a menue. He'd decided on a simple dish - a pizza. If they screwed up cooking that, they were really terrible.

Unlike at Baratie, this restaurant had some guests even though it was late afternoon. The waiter returned with his pizza after about ten minutes.

"Thank you." He took the first bite.

Five minutes later, he'd finished eating the whole pizza.

He called the waiter. "Who cooked this?"

"It was our newest cook, I think."

"May I talk to him?"

The waiter eyed him confusedly. "I can ask I guess." He disappeared into the kitchen, and it didn't take long before the doors opened again, and a person stepped out. Sanji instantly recoiled.

It was a girl, a young girl as far as he could tell. She might also be the ugliest girl he'd ever seen.

Her long, greasy black hair covered much of her face, but sadly not all of it. She had various rashes on her face, but the worst thing about it was a red area, perhaps a scar, that covered large part of her face. It looked like her face had been mauled.

Luckily the restaurant was dim. She must have looked even worse in daylight.

She walked up to him. "You wanted to talk to me?"

He recovered from his shock. He didn´t look at her face as he spoke, but instead her hands. There was nothing unusual about them. "Was it you who made my pizza?"

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"Violet."

"Which school did you go to to learn cooking?"

"Nowhere. I practiced at home."

"Really? That explains why this pizza tastes so awful!" he said loudly.

She blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

He mentally braced himself for what he was about to do. "To begin with, what chinese restaurant serves pizza? And then there's this annoying music, the depressing interior... And the food is the worst! The spices don't combine well, the mushroom's undercooked, there're pieces of tomatoes in the tomato sauce that shouldn't be there! And the pizza dough... From where did you buy it?"

"I made it myself," she said quietly.

He shook his head. "There's too little water. Tastes like rubber."

"But you ate all of it."

"I'd never not eat food I ordered at a restaurant. I ate this quick only to get it over with soon. Now I feel sick. I'm not paying..."

"You have to pay."

"... I'm paying, but I'm never coming here again!"

A while later, as he walked out of the restaurant, he still didn't understand. How could someone so ugly make food that tasted so wonderful?

* * *

"Oi, you. Roronoa," Ace called out.

Zoro stopped some meters in front of him. "What do you want?"

"I think we have some issues we need to discuss.' The school day had just ended, for both of them, and they were standing in one of the streets outside the school. There wasn't anyone around who could hear them.

"I don't care what happened before the summer. Bonney doesn't mean anything to me anymore."

Ace grinned. "Anymore? That's making me confused."

"If there's anything you wanna say, spit it out now. I've got somewhere to be."

"I know your secret."

He saw the change immediately. Zoro's face turned shades paler. "What secret?"

"It's the 21th century. You shouldn't be ashamed about it."

He clenched his fists. "I don´t know what you´re talking about."

Ace bravely took a step forward, still keeping his hands tucked into the pockets of his pants. "During lunch the first day, I thought you were looking at me. But you were really looking at Sanji, weren't you?"

It was really strange to see the muscular, intimidating man look so defeated. He lowered his hands. "Don't tell him. Don't tell anyone. Please."

"No need to get so worked up. I'm not telling anyone. Although if I would want to, it'd be easy to let everyone know... Your friends, your family...

"Don´t. I´ll do anything."

"It's you who's been talking crap about me to Robin."

Zoro seemed to get where this was going. "You're blackmailing me with that?" He shrugged. "She wouldn't believe me if I suddenly changed my opinion about you."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. Just say that we had some arguments, but it's all sorted out now and we're buddies again."

"I'm not your friend," he snarled.

"You might get to be closer to Sanji however if you were."

He narrowed his eyes one last time. "I'll talk to her. Just shup up about this and leave me alone."

He grinned even wider, and held out his hand. "Want to shake on that?"

Zoro just muttered something unintelligible and walked past him.

* * *

Author´s note: After writing this chapter, I feel bad for Zoro. And I´ve got a serious craving for pizza.

I´d like to point something out. Nami might act badly sometimes during the story, as may some other characters that can be considered "good" in OP. But I have nothing against her character.

The only non-canon pairing I fully support is LuffyxHancock. Not just because of all the OPverse reasons, but mostly because the characters they are based on had a romance. Can it get more legit than that?

Every other pairing is more or less stupid, but it´s still fun to imagine what it´d be like, and put it down in words. And I´ve honestly been fangirling over SaboxKoala since the end of chapter 731.

I´ve been adding more storylines apart from the one described in the summary, but I hope no one minds.

Right now I suck mostly at writing romance and write in-character, but I´m working on it. Please review, it´d be helpful.

Guest: Thanks for reviewing. Sorry I didn´t include much of Ace in this chapter at all, but I´ll write more about him soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:** I don't own One piece.  
**

**Warning: Chapter contains minor language.**

* * *

Chapter 7.

The world froze. Even time seemed to stand still. Nami slowly moved forward. She felt as if she was in a dream, seeming something unlikely like that. Ace didn't look up as she stopped by the table. He was completely focused on something else, which irked her.

When she looked down, she halfly expected to see some dirty magazine (sure, that would explain his deep concentration). Instead, she saw countless numbers and formulas filling the pages of a book.

He was reading. Reading!

She pinched herself in the arm. Then she got held of the book, and pulled it in front of her.

"Hey!" She ignored Ace's outburst. She stared at the front of the book.

"You're studying chemistry?"

"Nice going, Sherlock."

She put a hand against his forehead. He pulled back, frowning. "What are you doing?"

His skin was cool. She removed her hand, put her fists against her waist, glanced up at the roof, and sighed. "How cliche can you get, Ace?"

"What?"

She glared at him. "'Indulging in a particular subject to win a love interest' has been used in too many movies. Does Robin love discussing chemistry?"

Ace dropped his shoulders. He couldn't hide anything from her. "Nah, I'm helping her."

Nami smiled. This was great. She could barely contain her laughter. "Ace. Portgaz D Ace, is making the Effort, capital E, to conquer a girl's heart. Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

"It won't hurt improving my grades too."

She snickered. "If you only accept money from your parents, you'll be set for life. Why indulge in books?"

"I don't need their money."

Nami coughed twice. Ace shot her a confused look. She sighed. "Of course you don't. You can become a billionaire by yourself."

"Money isn't everything."

"I'm not following," she said. "Could you repeat that?'

He gestured at the books. I need to continue, if you don't mind?"

"Oh, don't let me interrupt."

She left the kitchen, and checked her phone. There was a missed call from Koala, and Nami wondered what she wanted. So far, she was on friendly terms with the girl. No, strike that; the brunette would eat out the palm of her hand, or lie down and roll over if she asked her to. If she called, it was necessary that Nami called her back asap.

There was something much more interesting on her phone, though. An email, sent to the address she used in school. A student was asking for her advice in a matter about grades. The student was Nico Robin. She thought about writing back to her, but then decided to approach her in school tomorrow. She preferred to discuss things in person, and she had yet to actually speak to Ace's new classmate.

* * *

Robin noticed her arrival from meters away. Wherever Nami appeared, the atmosphere among the students seemed to drastically change. The popular girl was accompanied by a short brown-haired girl, whose name Robin didn't know. What she didn't expected was that the student would stop right in front of her.

She smiled. "You're Robin, right?"

"Yes."

The girl extended a hand, and she shook it. She was aware that almost everyone present was watching them. "I'm Nami."

Robin wondered why Nami bothered introducing herself. Everyone in the school knew who she was. Nami was just the type of person who attracted attention as if it was a necessary part of life, like eating or sleeping. It was impossible not to know who she was, even for those who were new to the school.

Robin nodded at her. "Hi."

"I received your mail yesterday," Nami, who was student body president, said.

Robin glanced around them. "Yes. Err..."

The girl understood. "I saw an empty group room close by. Let's go there?"

It wasn't actually a question, but rather a command. The brown-haired girl, who still hadn't said a word, followed closely behind Nami like a duckling does its mother. Robin reluctantly stood up from the bench she'd been sitting on. It felt like everyone was staring at her, wondering what it was she had to do with Nami.

She didn't much like being the center of attention. If there was a rock nearby, she would have hidden beneath it. But there wasn't, sadly, so instead she straightened her back, raised her chin and tried to look as confident as possible.

The room Nami mentioned was really close. She asked her friend to wait while she finished some school business. As they both were inside, Nami pulled the curtains to the corridor outside closed, and settled down on a chair with her legs stretched out in front of her. "Sometimes, I seriously hate high heels," she mused. Her brown eyes looked up at her. "You can sit down - I don't bite, I promise!"

Robin blushed and calmly yet quickly sat down.

"So, there was some issues with a couple of the teachers," Nami said, bending forward across the table.

"Yes, well... I'm not sure I should be bringing this up with you, but I hoped maybe you could tell me what to do."

"Absolutely." Nami smiled assuringly at her. She is really beautiful, Robin thought.

"The first one is the chemistry teacher. He'd never spoken, not even once. It's of course bad for each student in the class."

Nami nodded. "And the other one?"

"The english language teacher. I've received a 'g' on a report I handed in. It's not on the grade scale. And I don't think I'm the only one, either. I asked him why I got it, but I didn't get a clear answer."

"Hmm... Have you spoken anything with the principal?"

"No... I was thinking about the guidance counsellor. I'm a foreign student, but I've read about the local grade system. I also know how studies are conducted here, from what I read on the Internet."

"You should go talk to her."

"To who?"

"The guidance counsellor. She will surely help you. I can come with you if you like."

"It's fine. Thank you for the offer, though. And for your help."

"I didn't do much, but you're welcome." Robin started to stand, yet Nami was still sitting. She slowly walked towards the door. "Are you liking it here?"

She stopped. "Yes."

"It must be a huge change, moving to another country. I hope you're not feeling left out."

"I found people here very kind."

"So you have some friends already." She nodded. "Great! I'm glad to hear it." She looked towards the window. "I noticed you met Ace already."

"Yes. Do you know him well?" Robin asked.

"You could say that." Robin waited for her to explain further what she meant, but she didn't. Instead she decided to finish the conversation. "I hope that you'll contact me, either in person or via mail or phone if it's urgent, if there's anything else you need to know in the future, Robin."

"I will. Thank you." She headed back out into the corridor, who was more void of people now than minutes ago. Nami's friend (or follower) was still waiting outside, even though the next classes would begin soon. Robin said hello to her, then hurried to her classroom.

* * *

As usual during chemistry, no one really knew what was going on. The teacher had written down some formulas on the whiteboard when the class started. Right now, there was flames emanating from two different bowls at the table in the front of the classroom - one flame blue, the other yellow. The fluids in the bowls had almost burnt out, and there had been no accidents. Not yet, at least.

"What's he doing?" Despite that several weeks had passed, the chemistry teacher still hadn´t said a word. Ever since the first day, Robin used to sit next to Ace, in the front of the classroom during that class. Her and Ace differed when it came to amount of schoolwork made. She read much, often more than she needed to, while Ace was much less concerned about workload. But chemistry was the one subject where he excelled her, and she was glad to be sitting next to him since he didn't hesitate to help her.

"He´s making water out of wine," Ace explained. "Or, to be precise, alcohol."

"Right." Robin wrote down the formulas in her notebook, hoping to figure out more about it later.

Rocinante turned around to put away the matches he´d used. Just as he turned back to face them, his luck ran out. The freely hanging, heart-shaped ends of his absurd cap waved through the air as he swiftly turned. One of them passed right above the flame and managed to catch on fire. Yet he didn´t notice straight away; he just stood still, his hands tucked into the pockets of his pants.

Only when a student yelled to him, did he notice. He threw the headwear on the table in front of him, and hit with his arm on the cloth until the small fire went out. Unfortunately as he did, he also knocked over one of the bowls, and the alcohol flowed out and onto the table - a table made of wood. Naturally it caught on fire too.

Robin stood up and cautiously backed away, so did Ace, Sitting on the front row had its disdvantages. Everyone else in the class were too shocked to react, or do anything at all.

He took one of the alcohol bottles and opened it.

"Don´t..." Ace began, but he´d already poured it´s contents over the flames. The fire rapidly grew.

The alarm finally went off. The students got up and quickly headed for the exit, avoiding the burning table.

Robin was about to leave as well, but hesitated when she saw Ace sitting crouched over his bag. "What are you doing? We have to go."

"Ah, here it is." He picked up a sports water bottle from his bag, and then made his way over to the teacher, appearing extremely calm. The classroom was already deserted, apart from her, Ace and the teacher, and it would be easy to get out quickly.

Rocinante had pulled off his shirt and was trying to quench the fire. Ace poured water onto the table, and the fire miraculously went out. Only smoke remained.

The teacher looked at the burnt table and his shirt in front of him, looking very depressed. He reached for an ethanol bottle, opened it and brought it closer to his mouth.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" The older man looked at him defintly and started drinking from it in an alarming speed.

Ace put the empty bottle down. "Tell everyone it was you who put out the fire. You´ll probably lose your job anyways, but you can avoid prison."

The alarm was still screeching furiously, but still the sound of quick steps could be heard from the corridor, as everyone was heading outside.

"Where exactly are we supposed to go?" she asked.

"In case of fire, everyone should go to the nearest exit and then gather at the front of the school."

She nodded, and started heading for the exit. Just before she stepped over the threshold, a tall figure appeared in front of her, and she jumped back, startled.

The figure took a step forward, and she recognised the principal, Doflamingo. Despite the sunglasses covering his eyes, he seemed to be glaring down at her. "What are you still hanging around here for? Get going!" A vein stood out on his forehead.

"I..." Robin started, but couldn't think of anything to say. She felt a hand close around her arm, and simply followed as Ace led her into the now empty corridor.

"Clumsy fool," they heard the principal mutter, before the heavy door closed with a noticeable thud.

"Well, that was strange," Ace said, breaking the silence. She then noticed that he was still holding her arm, and tugged it free.

"You did well in there," she spoke.

He shrugged. "Ever since the first lesson, I've been keeping water with me. I also know where the closest fire extinguisher is."

She looked at the closed door. Nothing could be heard from the other side, but she didn't see the leader of the school as a calm, collected individual. Do you think Rocinante will be forced to quit? This small fire wasn´t as bad as the liquid nitrogen accident, when he froze and almost amputated his feet, and the principal overlooked that then."

"I don´t know. It seems he has a soft spot for him... we´ll just have to wait and see I guess."

"This sounds terrible, but I hope he has to leave. If he doesn´t, I may quit chemistry."

"I do see where you´re coming from, but..."

"You don´t agree?"

"He won´t exactly win a teacher of the year award, but with him, chemistry is never boring."

"Not boring? People were almost hurt today. The school could´ve turned to ruin."

"Do you always think of the worst possible outcomes to any situation?" She didn't answer. He smiled apologetically at her. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"Then why point it out?"

For once, he didn't say anything in response. He just looked down at his feet, hands in his pockets, for the first time looking really young. She sighed inwardly, and started walking. After a few breaths, he caught up to her. She felt him take her hand. She stopped. She didn't hold his.

She turned to face him. "What?" she asked, keeping her voice empty of emotion. She looked straight into his eyes. The usual, gleeful appearance they so often conveyed was gone, and replaced by something else. A kind of seriousness, almost sadness, though she didn't understand why.

"I know you don't particularly like me," he said. "You made up your opinion about me before we met. And, I confess, some things you've heard about me might not be entirely false..." She remained still, waiting for him to continue. "I know we didn't know each other very long, but still, I..." He glanced to his right, took a breath, and looked at her again. "Please, Robin. Give me a chance. I'm not the person you think I am."

A chance. It was true that she'd made up her mind about him before they met. But he'd always been nice to her. A voice in her head, which sounded suspiciously like Zoro's, told her that he was just putting up an act.

She looked at his freckles, of all things. It was kind of rare for a person to have that many. They didn't look out of place, or ugly, at him. Instead they added some cuteness to a face that without them might have looked years older.

She closed her eyes. She thought about what it'd be like. Did he just want to be friends? Or more? Would he ask her out? The thought of visiting a restaurant with Ace wasn't an uninteresting one. They had only eaten together once, during the first day at school. She remembered how he, despite his otherwise polite manner, had gulfed down food like five starving men put together. She smiled slightly at the memory. She opened her eyes, and noticed Ace's expectant face.

Whether she wanted to or not, she had to make a decision using her head. Charming manner and overall attractiveness aside, Ace wasn't good for her. "We should go outside," she said, but didn't make a move. She could still feel Ace's strong, warm hand holding hers.

"Ace!" When she heard someone calling, she instantly pulled her hand away and stepped sideways. The person shouting was a student, looking younger than them. He was shorter than Ace, but had the same unruly, dark hair, and similar eyes as his. He wore a strawhat, and he kept a hand on it to keep it from falling off while he was sprinting towards them.

"Hi, Luffy." It seemed like the boy would throw himself into Ace, but instead he came to an abrupt halt right in front of him. He was panting, and she wondered why he had been in such a hurry.

"We didn't see you anywhere! I-I thought you were in danger!"

"Hey, it's my job to worry about you. Not the other way around."

"Why?"

"Because I'm older. And there actually isn't a fire going on anymore."

"Thanks to Rocinante. The chemistry teacher," Robin inflicted. She'd decided to give the teacher another chance, after hearing what Ace said. A little danger couldn't hurt.

Ace gave her an amused look, and she smiled back in response. "Exactly."

"Who're you?" Luffy asked.

"This is Robin, she's in my class."

"Nice to meet you," she said. Luffy didn't lift her arm to shake hands, and neither did she. He stared at her for a few seconds.

"Are you Ace's nakama?"

She blinked at him. "I don't know what you mean."

"Nakama. It's japanese for friend."

"We're classmates," she said, without looking at Ace as she did.

"When did you learn japanese, Luffy?"

He lit up. "Sabo is teaching me!"

"He is?" Luffy nodded, the bright smile never leaving his face. Ace sighed deeply. "Couldn't he teach you something useful instead, like multiplication?"

"Japanese is useful!"

"When?"

"When you go to Japan, of course!"

She chuckled, but Ace just sighed again.

"As long as you do okay in school..." he muttered.

"I am! But, in our group project, Sabo made me work with Usopp, instead of him."

"He _what? _Who´s he working with?"

"The new girl." Luffy pouted, making his kind of childish face look even younger. "I don´t like her."

"I see. I really need to have a talk with him later," Ace muttered. He bent forward to come face to face with Luffy. "Reading books can be hard. Don´t overexert yourself, okay?"

"I won´t."

"Good." He ruffled the younger boy´s hair. "If you ever need any help, just ask me."

Why does he discourage him from studying? Robin wondered.

"Thanks." Luffy picked up his phone, and started typing something.

"I'm surprised anyone returned back inside," Robin said.

Ace eyed her, and turned to Luffy. "That's right. You can't go into buildings when a fire alarm's going on."

"But Sabo did!"

"He... did?"

"We were worried about you. I'm just telling him we're safe now," Luffy said, pointing at his phone.

Robin was surprised. That kind of loyality to one's friends bordered with insanity. But maybe she just found the behavior weird because she never had a strong bond like that with anyone herself.

She wondered if Ace would have put himself in potential danger to help a friend. The answer came to her immediately; of course he would.

Most of the time, he acted like a selfrighteous, pushy, sometimes absurd individual. But seeing him now, she had no doubt left there was a good heart residing behind his charades.

Ace and Luffy started to walk, and she followed right behind them. She picked up her notebook, wrote something down in a corner, and ripped it off.

They walked to a staircase, down one floor, and then they could see the stueents gathered on the yard, on the other side of the dual glassed exit doors. Almost every student stared at them as they approached.

Ace held the door open for Luffy, and then for Robin. As she passed him, she reached out and put the piece of paper in his hand. She sensed his fingers closing around it, before she returned her hand to her side. No one had noticed what she did. Well, no one except the four people who looked very closely.

* * *

"We're going out catching some drinks tomorrow. Wanna come with?" Teach asked.

"Who's 'we'?" Ace asked.

"Just the guys. The same crew as usual."

He thought about it, while sipping his coffee. "Yeah, sure."

"Lucky we don't have to bribe the door guard to get you inside anymore," Teach said, laughing. Ace smiled.

"It'll be my first time drinking legally at a pub. Great."

He hummed. "It's a special occasion. We'll need to find a good place. Somewhere outside campus. Somewhere fancy."

"We'll ask Marco then. He'll know."

"Hehe, yeah. Probably." Teach leaned back in his chair. "Should be goodlooking chicks there too."

Ace just shrugged. But he was more excited than he seemed.

Teach looked towards the sink. "The dishes are washed. Nami is still here, huh?"

"No." Teach raised both eyebrows. "Hey, as opposite to you, I know how a dishwasher works!"

He ignored the comment. His face turned more serious. "How long are you going to keep this up?"

"Who? Keep what up?"

"It's about time you tell Nami already. How you feel about her."

Ace rolled his eyes. "I think she already knows."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Don't be a pussy, Ace. You love the girl. Do something about it, walla."

He met Teach's eyes, before he lowered his gaze to the table. He tightened his twohanded grip on the coffee mug, almost to the point of breaking it. Outside of all the people in the high school, Teach was his closest friend. But there are some things that you don't even tell your best friends. "How's your internship coming along?"

If there was one thing Teach liked, it was talking about himself. That particular trait sometimes annoyed Ace, but now he was glad the subject changed, as Teach started a monologue about the to-dos at a computer office. Ace barely listened, and nodded at appropriate times.

* * *

The next day, Teach stopped by at 19 to pick him up. He sat in the backseat, while Marco sat in the passenger seat and gave directions to Teach, who hadn't lived in the city as long as the others, having recently moved there.

Ace thought about his friends. They were entirely different people, with only one thing in common: rich parents.

Thatch was from a noble family. But unlike Sabo's, his parents were actually nice. His mother was a former famous actress, and his father was acquainted with members of the royal family.

Marco's mother had inherited a company which owned several supermarkets throughout the country. Another branch focused on import and export, collaborating with farmers both local, national and abroad. . The food industry wasn't very rewarding in itself, but she was very skillful - easygoing, charismatic and intelligent. Marco had inherited some traits of her (sadly not the brainpower. Ace loved to make teasing jokes about it), and he was a good friend.

Teach's parents, originating from the UAE, exported oil, or - as Teach called it - the dark gold. His relatives probably had more money than the other three's combined. But he never acted like he was above them in terms of status.

They all wanted to do similar things this evening: Get drunk or get high (or both) and pick up women. Ace had already finished one beer at home, and gladly accepted another from Marco, during the ride. His arab friend stopped the car on a small street. They walked to a park, currently void of people. Marco looked around, then put a magazine on a picnic table. He picked up three small plastic bags, each containing white powder, and looked questioningly at them both.

Teach waved dismissively with his hands. "I'm driving."

Ace grinned. "More for us, then."

The blonde chuckled, and carefully put two small lines on the table. He only used a little, saving most of the cocaine for some other time. He inhaled the powder first, then Ace. The effect came immediately.

Filled with drug-imbued euphoria, the walk through the park towards the city seemed to pass quickly. He felt like he was walking on clouds. As they approached the downtown bar, music and chattering of people started to appear. Seeing their expensive suits and their aura of importance, the queue parted almost immediately to let them through. The guard looked suspiciously at him. But he wasn't unsteady. He smiled, and held out his ID. The large man grimaced, but waved them through. Super.

Noises and comfortable heat engulfed them as they entered. Ace darted quick glances around, taking in the atmosphere, noticing the other visitors. Marco touched his shoulder, and pointed. Even from behind, he recognised Thatch's hair. The brown-haired student was sitting in a couch, at a table, surrounded by several people. The trio made its way towards them, and there were more thanenoough space for all three, including the large-by-comparison arab.

Ace recognised the three other people present: Jozu, Iso, Vista. All of them college students. All of them belonging to the privileged world of the rich.

He bowed, politely greeting them, sat down at the table, and promptly fell asleep.

When he awoke, the table wasn't as crowded as before. Thatch and Jozu had gone to sit at a table with some giggling girls, looking very much underage. Vista and Izo was on the dance oor, moving fervently. Teach was nowhere to be seen.

A glass appeared in front of him.

"Drink some water," Marco said, and he obeyed. The still liquid soothed his neck, taking away some slight nausea he felt. As the glass was emptied, Marco pushed another, smaller one, filled with a brown liquid, towards him. Ace glanced at him.

"We others already had one." He gestured at the empty glasses around the table. Ace nodded.

"Cheers," he muttered, and emptied the glass.

He looked around again, feeling dazed but still sober.

"You sure you're all right, yoi?"

"Yeah." They started talking, mostly about what they did during summer. As they did, Ace continued to glance around the dim room. Two girls were sitting at the bar, with emptied glasses in front of them. He nodded towards them. "Think they're thirsty?"

Marco shrugged. "Ask."

"Wanna come?"

He shook his head. "Not tonight."

Weird, Ace thought, but didn't ponder on it as he made his way toward the bar. He leaned towards the dark wood, facing the girls, putting on his most charming smile. The girl furthest from him, a scampily dressed blonde, looked uninterested at him for a moment before rolling her eyes and turning her head away. Her friend though, a pretty red-hair, looked at him with glittering light blue eyes. The color of her eyes reminded him of something, but he couldn't remember what exactly.

She accepted a drink from him. They talked for some time. Marco came knocking at his shoulder, saying some of them were leaving. He was fine staying, he replied. Her friend left at some point, and she spent all her attention on him. He took a chance, leaning forward, whispering in her ear. She tilted her head, smiled, accepted.

They accompanied each other to the bathroom.

They returned some minutes later, ordering more drinks. The bar closed at 1. The night air was chilly. He held her hand in one of his, and checked his phone with the other. He squinted his eyes, trying to read the small letters in his phone number list. Before Sabo, a new name had been added. His thumb lingered above the green receiver.

The woman tugged at his arm, causing him to stop. Here's my hotel."

* * *

Years had passed, and the edges of the black cloth was beginning to torn. It didn´t matter that it had rarely been used. The edges had been folded and sewn together by a child, who in turn had been taught how to sew by an impatient teenager.

But picture painted on it made up for the bad sewing. A skull might be a simple thing to draw, but to draw it so well on thin cloth and using a simple pencil required some skill. The color had faded, but the drawing still impressed her.

She closed her eyes, and brought it closer to her face. The cloth still smelled faintly of smoke, and made her think of that day. The day when flames burnt a hole through the flag. The same flames that fed on her face.

She wasn´t afraid of fire anymore. She´d even learnt to control it, to some extent. Her father and sister never understood why she became so interested in cooking, of all things. And they gotten more confused when her interest for it continued to grow even after she entered the teens. Her dad told her how tough working as a chef could be, a job that included a lot of stress and working during evenings and nighttime. But he´d always supported her. And her sister was just glad she found something she liked to do so much.

She heard her father yell at her from downstairs, telling her dinner was ready. He shouted louder than he had to - sound travelled easy from downstairs, and he knew she never played music at highest volume.

She carefully folded the flag and put it in the paper box, which she pushed back to under her bed. As she headed down the stairs, she heard her sister´s voice. Scarlet had moved out years ago, but she used to come back to visit quite often. Scarlet and her had never been best friends; they were very different, and Scarlet was seven years older than her. But they cared for each other in a way only sisters do, and she felt happyevery time Scarlet visited.

But now, she also heard the voice of some man, and Violet´s mood instantly dropped. Every time her sister brought a guy home, the little green monster inside her made its presence known.

The newest addition in Scarlet´s history of boyfriends appeared to be at least thirty. It was the first time she had dated someone with so much age gap between them. He was tall, muscular, and had tanned skin and dark hair, reaching to his shoulders, and a beard as well. Perhaps he was a foreigner, like them. He wore a black suit, with a white shirt underneath the jacket, and a blue tie. Way, way, waaaay too formal.

Did Scarlet have any say regarding that outfit? She wore a dress in about the same color as the tie.

Riku was doing his usual, critical stare at the poor guy. But to his credit he didn´t appear intimidated, and calmly looked back at the older man. He was rather tough-looking, himself, with sharp features in the face and muscles bulging under the cloth. In other clothing, he would´ve looked dangerous. Maybe the suit wasn´t a bad idea after all.

They remained standing like that for another thirty seconds, before Riku nodded in approval and turned to face the kitchen. "Gotta take the gratin out," he muttered. Ever since Violet started her job at the restaurant, and he lost his, he had done more of the cooking at home, claiming that she already worked hard enough. He didn´t listen to any of her objections.

The man´s shoulders sagged, and she saw him breath out. Scarlet gently rubbed his back, her also clearly relieved.

"This is my sister, Violet. Violet, this is Kyros. He´s my... my..."

"Driving instructor," he finished for her, and Scarlet burst into giggling.

"That´s it. Exactly."

Oh, god. Violet gave her a disbelieving look, and she smirked and shrugged her shoulders. He hadn´t been lying. Scarlet smiled at her driving teacher/recent love interest. He smiled back at her, and only a blind person would have missed the affection they had for each other.

Knowing her sister, Violet believed they would last two months at most.

Kyros didn´t seem like her type, at all. Even with the matching clothes, they looked odd together. Yet he was clearly infatuated with her.

He reached his hand towards her. "Nice to meet you."

"Same." Violet shook it.

His gaze lingered at her face for a moment, before he looked away. Typical. Her sister had a beautiful, kind smile that would faze almost anyone. But whenever a man, or woman for that matter, looked at Violet, it was with eyes filled with pity or compassion, and disgust. And the gaze never lasted longer than a few seconds.

Perhaps one day, it´d be her turn to bring a date home for dinner.

* * *

One person Ace did not expect to see when he emerged from the shower in the boys' locker room was the petite head cheerleader. Bonney was sitting on the bench opposite the locker where he put his clothes, her back turned towards him, and from the sounds she made she must have been chewing on something.

He walked around the bench so that he was facing her. She looked up at him. Her green eyes were surrounded by too much eyeliner, and her lips were as usual painted with a small amount of bright pink lipstick. She'd pulled her hair in two pigtails, and was wearing the green cheerleading uniform.

He glowered at her. "What the heck are you doing in here?"

She snorted. Instead of eating pizza, she was now viciously chewing a gum. "Chill. The others left. It's only us in here."

"This is the boys' locker room," he pointed out.

"Yeah, it is. And Sanji peeks in the girls room all the time, but as far as I know no one has scolded him for it yet." She gestured at him. "You can get dressed. It's not like I haven't seen you before, and those times you were taking clothes _off_."

He sat down on her left, still wearing the towel. "What do you want?"

"To talk. It seems we barely have time for that lately."

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Yes, we do." She twisted her upper body, and placed her right leg across her left thigh, so that she sat facing him. "We have something."

"No, we don't."

"Well, alright, but we should!" she said, her eyes gleaming.

"Why?"

She edged closer. "Think about it. If I, the lovely head cheerleader, get together with you, the 11th most handsome guy in school, we'll be the most popular!" He briefly wondered who the ten before him were. "I'll be prom queen, and you... have a shot at the king position!"

"Ehm... What?"

Bonney giggled. "It's all clear to me. You get rid of Hancock, right before you hook up with me. And I get chosen as the new head cheerleader! This is a great opportunity, for both of us. Right now the only one in my way is Nami, and she isn't even a senior! If she doesn't get invited to the prom, I'll definitely win the title of queen!"

He snorted. "That is stupid."

She looked annoyed for a second, then she controlled her face and moved close enough so that he could feel her thigh touch against his. She started rubbing his stomach.

"That's not the only reason."

"No?"

"I've been thinking alot about you... about us..."

He batted her hand away. "There is no us, Bonney. You're just another girl. Now get out."

She frowned. "Is this because of that Robin girl?"

"Go."

"She's not even that pretty. And I bet the only reason she likes you is because you're rich."

"She doesn't like me. She barely tolerates me."

"That's not true! Haven't you seen the way she looks at you sometimes?" Bonney continued ranting. "She's from Russia, though. I bet all she wants is to get married here so she doesn't have to go back." He looked sceptically at her, wondering if she was joking. She took the attention as a positive sign, and planted herself on his lap. "I, however, like you for the way you are," she breathed into his face.

He pushed her down onto the floor. "Geez, get a life."

Her eyes shot sparks. "You're making a mistake."

He stood up and began walking around her to get to his clothes. "Don't you have some pizzeria to visit?" He really wanted her to leave.

"It´s not like I actually wanted you to be my boyfriend. My shower hose satisfies me just as much as you, and it never abandons me!" she almost shouted.

Ouch. He felt his patience disappearing, and whirled to face her.

"Got anything else to say?" he asked through gritted teeth.

She looked uncertain for a moment, before collecting herself. "That whore Nami will never love you!"

He crouched in front of her. She tried to move away, but he gripped her wrists, stopping her. "Apologize," he said.

"You fucking jerk" she shouted. She tried to push him away. He wrestled her down, pinning her arms to the floor. "Let go!" she shouted. She twisted and squirmed but was unable to get free.

"Apologise," he repeated.

She spat at him. Actually spat. Even though no saliva appeared anywhere near him, the action still annoyed him.

He wasn't like Sanji, who would rather die than hurt a female. But he had never hit a girl, and he definitely wasn't gonna start now. But he wouldn't take any crap from Bonney either. He leaned closer to her, and looked as intimidating as possible. "Say it," he said with a dark voice.

She stopped her efforts to free herself. Her eyes were wide as saucets. "Okay. Fine. Sorry."

"Don't bother me again."

She pressed her lips together in a thin line. "I won't."

He tightened the grip on her wrists once, before letting go. He rose, and tightened the towel around his waist again. Bonney stood up as well, rubbing her red wrists while looking accusingly at him. He scowled angrily at her, and she lowered her head and hurried out of the locker room.

He sat down at the bench, and rested his forehead against his palms and his elbows on the knees.

No. He was not at fault. She had entered the other gender's locker room and verbally and physically harassed him, and he defended himself. Perhaps more harshly than he needed to, but still understandable.

Still, Bonney was the one who'd have arms covered in bruises tomorrow.

Now, he regretted that they got together at all. He wondered if the reason she joined the cheer squad was to impress him. It seemed absurd, but not unlikely. Or perhaps he was just overthinking.

After he finished dressing, he walked out to the school's parking lot. He quickly spotted the large, black jeep located close to a collection of trees. He could see Teach standing there, his eyes glued to Bonney who was balancing a glowing cigarette between two carefully manicured fingers. She now wore a denim jacket over the minimal top.

As he got closer, he heard what they were talking about. Or, the one doing the most talking seemed to be Teach.

"You sure you don't need a ride?" he asked, grinning.

"Oh, piss off." She suddenly turned her head, spotted Ace, dropped her cigarette to the ground, stomped violently on it, and stalked away. Teach eyed her as she left.

"You never said there are such good-looking girls in your school," he said as soon as she was too far away to hear.

"She's in my class. She has a terrible personality."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it... Think you can arrange a get-together for the two of us?"

Ace shook his head at Teach, who just grinned. He changed the subject. "How's the purchase going?"

Teach understood what he meant. "I managed to find what you asked for. Should arrive in two days."

"Good. How much do you want?"

Teach gave a generous price, and Ace promised he would get the money when he delivered the alcohol to his house. They shook hands, as true businessmen.

"I'm driving in your direction," he said.

"Thank you." Ace began walking around the car to the passenger seat's door, when someone called his name. It was Robin. He felt something tiny fluttering in his stomach.

"Yeah?" He leaned against the car, and studied her. She stood a short distance away. She was dressed modestly, with not much skin showing, wearing a skirt ending at ancle-height and a purple scarf loosely tied around her neck. Her straight, raven-colored hair framed her beautiful face, and the fringe almost covered her light-blue eyes. Her school bag was hanging over a shoulder, and she held it steady with both hands. She fidgeted nervously with her fingers, but quickly stopped once she realised what she was doing.

She didn't say anything, just stood there waiting. He finally understood that she was waiting on him, and walked around the car until he reached her. "What's up?" He could hear the sound of a car window open behind him, but he didn't care if a curious friend listened in on their conversation.

"I, well... I was thinking... She darted glances around. He'd never seen her hesitate like that before. "Zoro said you've lived here for a while."

"That's true."

She adjusted the bag further up on the shoulder. "I am new here. And he's often busy. I know I'm not exactly asking for a small favor, but if it's possible that you could-"

"Sure! I'd love to show you around town." He offered her a face-splitting smile.

Her eyes lit up, for just a second, and her lips curved into her small trademark smile. "Thank you." She visibly breathed out, her body relaxing as she did. "Just tell me when you want to do it." She turned to leave.

"Tomorrow after school." She turned her head around, looking into his eyes. Her smile had gotten some shades warmer. She nodded once. He waved at her, and then returned to entering the car.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Teach commented.

Ace blinked at him. "It's a beautiful day. Sun's shining. Why wouldn't I be?"

* * *

Author's note: I'm glad I finally managed to upload this new chapter. Sadly it's right before school starts. I don't know when the next chapter will be up.

This chapter contained a lot of AcexRobin, and I hope you enjoyed it! It's an underrated one piece pairing, imo.

Guest: I too am not a fan of yaoi pairings including Zoro. I do however think homosexuality is not a personality trait, but only a sexual orientation, and they are not the same (although a person can act like a 'stereotypical' gay, someone who is homosexual can also act as not-gay, if that makes sense). Also, in this story Zoro is bisexual (although Ace assumed he was gay).

Thank you for the reviews so far and please keep them coming. It really motivates me to write faster :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

Chapter 8.

There was a lot to be done before the party. Order food, buy paper plates and mugs, hire pool cleaning, move sensitive objects in the house to somewhere safe, gather up scattered clothing... And of course make sure everyone who he wanted to come knew there was a party happening. Nami made a to do-list for him.

After watching him sagging and sighing loudly while reading the list, she snapped it from his hands and decided to co-host the party. On the condition that he was sober enough to help out during the evening, and also bought food and alcohol, she would arrange the rest (for a sum of money, of course. He argued with her that she still lived in his house for free, but he lost the argument).

It was a weight being lifted off his shoulder. The party would take place two days from now, on Friday, after a bonfire held by the school (which Nami was responsible for, too. He did not envy her).

Then he'd asked Sanji to bring food. Teach would stop by with the alcohol the same day as the event would take place.

He had something else occupying his mind. His "date" with Robin was tomorrow. Which was the reason he was now heading towards where Sabo lived.

The Outlook's villa made Fort Knox seem like an amateur's work. To get inside, you had to show ID to buff guards, get your body and belongings searched through. After going through the main gate, you still weren't allowed to enter. One of the family members would see who the visitor was, through a camera. If you were expected, a metal gate (which was unlocked and opened from the inside) would swing outwards.

His parents had recently added another threat to a visitor. Although here was no "beware of dogs!" sign anywhere, two specially trained rottweilers would attack anyone entering through the second gate - of course with the exception of anyone of the four family members or the guards, whom the beasts obeyed without hesitation.

The city's crime rate had been going up lately, and many families spent lots of money in order to have the most secure homes. Not so much to feel safe, but lately it was rather to outshine their neighbors, Sabo had explained.

Thank god his own parents wasn't followimg that fashion. A home was supposed to be welcoming, and not make you feel like a convict.

Ace didn't try to get inside. Instead he stood on the opposte side of the steeet, across from the entrance, and smirked smugly at the guards while he texted Sabo.

The boy appeared only about half a minute later. He was wearing his usual tall blue jacket above white shirt, and blue top hat He grinned and waved before crossing the street.

"What took you so long?" Ace greeted him.

"Snuck around the house to avoid the crossfire. I'm supposed to study." Ace looked pointedly at the guards. "Oh, they won't tell on me. They're cool."

Ace thought: A 16-year-old should come and go however he want. Yet Sabo is treated almost like a prisoner by his own parents. It is sad that he's so used to it that he doesn't find it odd.

He thought about his own parents, who barely paid him attention at all, letting him do whatever he wanted. He wondered if that was much better.

They began walking along the pavement. The street was lined with similarly luxurious houses, and each had some kind of fence or brick wall hiding their gardens from view.

They got far away enough to be out of sight from Sabo's house, when he stopped. "What'd you want?"

"I need a favor."

"What?"

"I'd like to borrow your car tomorrow after school."

"What for?"

"Driving a friend." Sabo raised an eyebrow. "A girl."

He didn't look surprised. "Well..."

"I'll pay you."

He frowned. "That's not it."

"What then?"

"Me and Luffy are going somewhere tomorrow."

"Where?"

Sabo leant his head backwards, smiling. "The sea."

"How romantic."

"Shut up. We're fishing."

"Sounds like fun," Ace muttered.

"Yeah." Sabo glanced at him. "We forgot to ask you."

He rubbed his forehead. "It's fine. I'm busy anyways."

Sabo laughed. "Cancel. Bros before hoes, you know."

"Not this time. Sorry," he said, feeling guilty. He, Sabo and Luffy had spent alot of time together when they were younger. But nowadays, it seemed something was always getting in their way. They hadn't been together all three of them anytime during the summer.

But this could be his only chance with Robin. If he neglected it, he would never have her - and never restore his reputation. This was one chance, but he would have more time to spend with Sabo and Luffy in the future.

Probably.

They had their whole lives ahead of them.

Sabo thought for a while. "Alright, you can take the car, and return it to school on Friday. Okay?"

"How about you?"

"We'll just take a cab."

_Yes. _He calmly nodded. "Thank you. I'll give you money later."

"No need." A white Mercedes with toned windows drove past them. Sabo shuffled his feet. "I gotta go back."

He scowled. "Back to studying?"

"Yes."

Ace was about to say a teasing remark, but stopped himself. He needed the car tomorrow. "Good luck. And again, thanks."

Sabo headed back towards his house, and Ace started walking to the bus station. His mother, Rouge had offered to buy him a car, but he refused. He would save money to buy one by himself. This resulted in that he often had to pick a ride with his friends, but it was worth it. He didn't want to owe his parents much; they'd done enough for him, feeding him in 18 years.

He knew that Rouge had gotten sick after giving birth to him. She had stayed at the hospital for weeks. And the doctors told her she could never have another child. She had told him that, once, when he was little and bluntly said he wanted a sibling.

Shortly after that, he did however meet Sabo, and later Luffy, so in a way he did get what he wished for. They had been like brothers to him. And he wouldn't let the distance between them grow.

* * *

Today was the day Robin was going to go out with Ace. After packing the school books she needed, she added a set of regular clothes to change to after school. After some hesitating back and forth, she put some of her makeup in the bag too. She thought about bringing some jewellery, but discarded the thought. This wasn't that kind of date, just a walk through town. No big deal.

She and Zoro went to school together. She told him what she would be doing, and that she'd come home later. He grunted, and looked away, saying nothing about it.

The school day started. Robin was focused a lot on her books, but she still noticed the glares that Bonney often sent her way. She had no idea what she'd done to annoy the classmate.

On her way to lunch, the girl caught up with her and Laki, whom she was gonna eat with. "Can I have a word?"

"No," Robin said. Bonney had never treated her very friendly, and she wasn't interested in talking to her.

"It's really important," the girl pressed on. "It's about Ace."

Robin stopped. "Alright, one minute."

Bonney looked satisfied. Laki went ahead to the dining hall, while she and Bonney went to an empty part of the corridor.

"You're interested in him, aren't you?" Robin looked at her, coldly, not answering. The girl looked unsure. "I think I need to tell you something, for your own sake."

"What?"

"Last year, he..." She chewed at her lips. "There was a very beautiful girl... The most beautiful of all, some called her. Her name was Boa Hancock. She was the head cheerleader too, and she had been accepted to this fancy university. She had a bright future ahead of her. Just some weeks before school ended, she got involved with Ace. And, well... He took that away from her."

"What do you mean?" Robin demanded.

Bonney rubbed the back of her neck. "He posted pictures of her on the internet. Nude pictures. For anyone to watch. And I think the university found out too." Robin stared at her. "There are rumours that he did more than just that. That he drugged her, took the pictures, and then raped her. But it was never proven. After that, Hancock didn't return to school. I hear she still hasn't recovered."

"I never heard of this."

"Well, now you have," Bonney said. She gently placed a hand on her shoulder, and suddenly looked more serious than Robin had ever seen her. "Let me give you an advice: If I were you I would stay away from him."

* * *

Ace walked up to Koala just as she was leaving her locker. He put an arm around her shoulders and cheerily greeted her. She glared at his arm and then up at him. "I know seven different ways to break an arm."

He let his arm drop to his side. "You still don't like me, huh?"

"It's not that I don't like you." Koala continued walking as she spoke, but he easily kept pace with her. "I'll put it like this: You know that in those zombie movies, you have to destroy the brain to kill one of them."

"Yes. So?"

She quickly looked around, and made sure no one was nearby. She lowered her voice as she continued speaking. "Well, if a zombie apocalypse started, and you got bitten and turned, and I had a gun, I would aim for your cock."

He almost burst into laughter, but stopped himself at the last moment. Nami had done a great job in raising the girl's selfconfidence, and she sometimes showed her true attitude. Although Ace liked her more when she was merely afraid of him. "Good one. Did you spend much time thinking about my body?"

"No! Why would I..." She put her hands against her cheeks, trying to cover her blush. It actually looked very cute.

He put an arm around her again. This time though she didn't say anything about it. "Relax, I'm just teasing you."

She sighed. "What do you want?"

"After the bonfire, I'm having a party at my place. It'd be great if you'd come."

"A... party?"

"Yeah."

"Will Nami be there?"

"Definitely."

"I'll think about it." She was smiling. Ace was almost sure she would come.

"Just one thing though; don't invite anyone without asking me. Okay?"

"Okay."

He only said that to be sure Arlong didn't appear. Ace was worried what Nami might do to him, should her ex turn up.

Koala left, and Ace turned around and soon noticed Sabo staring at him. He walked over to his friend. "Hey."

The blonde gave him a dark look, and violently put, or rather threw, school books back into his locker. He banged thw locker close before anything could fall back out. Ace was shocked; Sabo always treated books carefully.

"Something wrong?" Ace asked.

"Yes," the younger boy growled. "You can't borrow the car today. I need it."

"But..."

"I guess you won't be able to take the _girl _anywhere." Sabo gave him one final, fierce look and turned on his heels. Ace didn't follow.

He didn't have a car. He and Robin couldn't take the bus - it looked cheap and it took more time than driving an own vehicle. He guessed that they would need to take a cab, which was less worse than the bus.

Or maybe they'd just walk. The city area wasn't too far away. But to get there, they would have to walk through a poorer, more unreliable part of town.

He thought about it some more, and soon an idea started forming in his head. He realised that that might actully be the best possible thing he could do.

* * *

Robin was more silent than usual during lunch. She tried to listen to what Laki talked about, but all she could think about was what Bonney had said. She wasn't stupid enough to simply believe her, but she didn't know if the cheerleader had any ulterior motive to make her distrust Ace.

She imagined two scenarios: Firstly; everything Bonney had said about Ace was true. Robin found that one unlikely, since Ace surely wouldn't been allowed to return to the school if he'd done that to a classmate. On the other hand, there could be very few people who actually knew about it. Hancock had been in the cheerleading squad before - maybe she and Bonney had been close enough friends to tell each other everything.

The second possibility was that Bonney had been straight out lying. The girl wasn't exactly well-known for her honesty and kindness. Still, falsely accusing someone of rape was a very serious thing to do.

The most important question on her mind was why Bonney had told her this. If she was interested in Ace herself, it would make sense that she tried to make Robin distrust him. Or, she really wanted to help Robin.

The only way to find out would be to ask someone who would know. Someone trustworthy.

"I wonder how he did it," Laki said.

Robin snapped out of her thoughts. "Who? Did what?"

"Weren't you listening? The biology teacher, Law, he's gorgeous by the way... He knows almost everything about everyone in the class! I can't understand how he gained so much information."

"He knows everything?"

"You bet."

"Is Ace in biology?"

"Yes. But he and Law do not exactly get along."

Robin stood up. "How long until history class?"

Laki checked her phone. "Twenty minutes. Where're you going?"

"I got some urgent things to do. See you later."

Robin had decided to visit the guidance counsellor during lunch today, hoping she'd be in her office. If she hurried she might have time to talk with Law, too. There was a slight chance that he could tell her about Ace. She had heard so many stories about him; did the teacher know which were true? And would he be willing to tell her?

It turned out she wouldn't need to go to two offices.

She remembered hearing that the guidance counsellor's office was located in the same basement as the handicrafts rooms. Others might have thought it was a strange place for it to be, but it didn't matter to her.

The temperature in the basement was cool, and she could feel prickles appear along the skin on her arms. The walls and floor were made of metal, creating a feeling that one was actually in a bunker. There were lamps hanging down from the roof, but only one, right next to the staircase, was lit. Robin had to walk most of the way in night-like darkness.

There were signs right next to each door, but it was too little light to be able to read. She knew, however, that the room she was looking for was at the end of the corridor. She knocked, and echoes travelled through the corridor.

About twenty seconds passed, and she started to think the staff member wasn't there, when the door began to open. It creaked ominously as it did, revealing a room shrouded in pale light, and a person appeared in the doorway. Because the lamp was behind the person, she could only see a dark figure. She guessed that the person couldn't see her very well either.

"Yes?" It was a man's voice. She blinked.

"Is this the guidance counsellor's office?"

"It is."

"Where is she, then?"

"Come inside; it's too dark here."

She crossed her arms, refusing to move. "Who are you?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Trafalgar Law. I work here. Do you want to see ID?"

"Not necessary. Just name your senior biology students."

He did. She recognised many of her classmate's names. He wasn't a fraud, then. She followed him inside. The door creaked again as it closed.

She looked around the room. It looked stiff, clinical, like a hospital room - only much more depressing. There were no windows. Walls, floor and roof were grey or black. All the furniture was made of metal - metal chairs, metal desk, metal shelves. There was a metal bed with a green plastic mattress in a corner - a hospital bed? The desk was empty, but there were small jars and glass bottles on the shelves. The bright light came from rectangular fluorescent lights.

He saw that she looked around. "What do you think about the room?"

"If you hang some tools to the walls, put chain handcuffs hanging from the roof, and add straps to the bed, you'll have the perfect torture chamber," she said. "That, or a set scene for a remake of either 'Saw' or 'Fifty shades of grey'."

He chuckled. "I like you already."

"Where is the guidance counsellor?" she asked again.

"She was over there," Law said, pointing at one of the chairs. Robin raised an eyebrows, not understanding what he meant. "She was over there when I found her."

"What do you mean 'found her'?"

"She was dead."

This actually shocked Robin. "What... How?"

"I can't of course know the details of the obduction... But if I did, I would say the cause of death was a sudden cardiac arrest, partly caused by endulging in unhealthy food for a long time, and partly because of low blood pressure. Of course, I cannot know this."

"And you found her? In here?"

"Where else would I have found her?"

She sighed. "This is an entertaining joke, but I would prefer if we could have a serious conversation."

"I am always serious, miss Nico," he said.

She startled. "How do you know my name?"

He shrugged, and lazily leaned against the wall. He didn't answer her question. "Since she's absent, I am currently taking over guidance duties. No one took the latin class, meaning I had work hours to spare. So, what'd you want?"

"I'm not convinced you're the one I should be talking to." She started to leave.

"Something's wrong with the teachers?"

She turned back towards him. "Maybe."

"I'll look into it."

"Thank you."

"Anything else you wanted?"

There was about ten minutes left until history started. She definitely did not want to miss that, but she still had some time left. "Do you know who Boa Hancock is?"

He was silent for a while, thinking. "Yes. She was a senior. She studied here, before she suddenly quit."

"Do you know why?"

"Would it help your studies if you knew?"

"It would take my mind of an issue that's bothering me."

"Fair enough. Some... provocative photos of miss Boa were posted online by another student. The police questioned those involved. She went to the police, but he was freed of the charge. He hadn't actually done anything illegal."

"Still an awful thing to do," Robin said.

He nodded. "Why are you so interested in Ace?"

"Pardon?"

"I don't mean to intrude. I have just noticed you are very different individuals."

"I don't dislike him, but I'm not fond of him either."

"Is that your head or your heart speaking?" He breathed out. "I could understand if you didn't like him - I can hardly stand him myself. And he's a bastard who doesn't just break people's hearts - rather, he rips them out of their chests and crushes them between his fingers in front of their eyes, all the while smiling... Not literally, of course. He is not a murderer." The teacher smirked in something reminiscent of dark amusement. She had to confess that their senses of humour wasn't very different. "Everyone who's been with him has ended up hurt. Same thing would happen to you."

He was right. He had to be - she had no doubts left. "Thank you for telling me all that. I have to go, or else I'll be late."

He waved at her, and went to the desk, sitting down in the same chair, on which he had claimed there had previoisly been a corpse.

* * *

Koala had gotten used to her new school. What she appreciated most with it was the times when she was alone with Sabo. When they worked in the library or in a group room, and spent time together before school started. If he was late any morning, she wouldn't feel exactly right.

But things were only good between them when they were alone. When they were among other people, he paid her almost no attention at all.

She felt like an idiot for misreading him. She had believed he liked her - how stupid wasn't that? The only time he'd ever touched her was that first time in the library, when he almost kissed her.

Maybe he regretted it afterwards. Maybe now, when he knew her better, he wasn't interested anymore.

Besides, he was too good for him. Why would Sabo, the boy who had the richest parents of everyone in school, need her, a cleaner's daughter? (But he didn't know that. She hadn't told anyone, besides Nami, what her parent worked with).

It was logical that he would treat her with disinterest. But logic didn't stop the pain growing in her chest. And it didn't stop the tears that would fall on her pillow every night.

She was so embarrassed about it, and dared not confide in anyone, not even Nami. Instead, she used the school computers to search internet forums for relationship advice. She read women's rmagazines in the library. And watched cheesy romantic movies while eating lots of chocolate. None of which helped make her feel better.

She started doing yoga daily to clear her thoughts. It distracted her, but the effect only lasted a short while.

It was only a matter of time before her mother noticed something was amiss. "If there's anything weighing you down, you can always talk to me about it," she told her once.

Yeah, right.

There was a vision of light at the end of the tunnel, though. Although she hardly accepted Ace, and his friend Sanji creeped her out even more, she was certain that Sabo would be at his party. He and Ace were good friends after all (why, why, _why _did they have to be friends?!) and he would likely be there. They had never met outside of school before, and she had to be there, if only to see him wearing something other than a school uniform, or talk to him about something entirely else than something related to schoolwork (because that was what they talked about 99% of the time. The 1% consisted of him once asking if she had a spare pencil, and she had then given him her last one. When he left she asked Nami if she could borrow one from her).

The party would take place tomorrow. Koala had had sleepovers with girl friends before - but this was something entirely different. There would be guys, and there would be alcohol, and probably no parents present to keep an eye on things.

Her mother would never let her go to such an event.

"Just tell her you're sleeping over at my place," Nami advised her. It might work. Koala would ask her as soon as she got home from school.

"What are you wearing?" Lola asked them in the middle of the social science class.

"I bought a new dress this summer," Nami said. Then both girls looked at her.

"I haven't decided," she mumbled. Nami looked at her strangely.

"Maybe I could help you with that."

* * *

During a break, Nami had left her friends behind, with the excuse that she had council business to attend to. It was partly true.

She found Sabo in the cafeteria, playing cards with Luffy and Usopp. She politely asked if she could join them, which of course she could.

She compared the three boys. Luffy was hispanic, Usopp black, while Sabo was as white as white goes. If they had been in a teen slasher movie, Usopp and Luffy would have been the kind-hearted nerds who would never get laid, and Sabo the hot, heroic and gentlemanly main protagonist. And she would have been the ultimate scream queen - scared but not helpless, physically weak but clever, often in distress but capable to survive on her own.

Luckily they weren't being chased by a killer.

She sat down, waved with her head to get some hair out of her face, and asked: "What are you playing?"

Usopp explained the game to her, and although she listened she looked mostly at Sabo.

There are two kinds of children whose parents have more money to spare: the ones who live on their family fortune all their life, and those who work hard to get somewhere, accomplish something on their own. Ace and Sabo both belonged to the latter category. Ace had been raised to be independent, while Sabo had always been a rebel, a thorn in the eyes of his parents.

She didn't understand them. Why neglect all that money? Her mother was a farmer (a fact only a handful of people in the school knew, or else it would tarmish her reputation), and she had worked hard to get where she was - to be welcomed into the privileged group of the rich. She was aiming higher than that - she wanted to be on the top. Wanted everyone to either love or envy her.

She had never considered Sabo much before. But now, when Koala was showing interest in him, she had to admit that he had some attractive features. In fact, she and him might have a lot in common, now that she thought about it.

She played with her phone as they finished their game. Then she suggested another game, which they would have to split up in pairs to play. They gladly accepted, and she teamed up with Sabo, then she explained the rules and the game started.

She fell into their pace - laughing heartily at the ridiculous jokes, patiently repeat how the game was conducted, and rolled her eyes and smiled while she watched Luffy eat almost as quickly as Ace.

The game required a lot of strategy, and Sabo and Nami (the two smartest people in class) won of course.

"We make a good team," she said, smiling at him.

"We do," he agreed.

"You're coming to the bonfire tomorrow, I hope?" She was asking all three of them, but her eyes remained glued to Sabo.

"Yes," he said.

"Great! Ah, you have a car, right?"

"Yeah?"

"If it's possible, do you think you could do some extra driving? I'm in charge of it all, and there is some food I need to buy..."

"Fine, why not."

"Can I come with?" Luffy asked.

She looked at him. "There's a lot of food to buy. I don't think you would fit in the car." She turned back to Sabo. "Meet me outside the school at 17 tomorrow."

"Will do."

She put a hand atop his knee, rubbing it. "You're a lifesaver. Thank you." She then left, and didn't see the puzzlement on his face.

* * *

Ace's final class on Thursday was health - which Robin took as well. She hurriedly exited the classroom when their lesson ended, but Ace caught up with her. He didn't waste any time, but simply asked: "Ready to go?"

"Not quite."

"Do you have any more lessons?"

"No." She frowned. "I need to say something."

They separated as they had to make their way through a gathering of students in the corridor. Ace broke through the crowd first, and waited for her to reach him again. "What?"

"We could be friends."

When he heard her blunt words, it felt like driplets of cold water trickled across his skin. "Friends?"

"Yes." She looked at him with a cold, steely gaze.

"I see."

"You're fine with that?"

"It's cool," he said. I can't be just friends, he thought. But if he said that, he might recreate this wall of ice between them that he was trying to break.

She stared at him. "So you just want to be friends."

He realised he might have said the wrong thing. She'd avoided saying what she wanted to happen between them, and kind of interrogated him instead. He sighed. "All I want is your happiness," he said, trying to repair the damage he might have caused.

"And I want to explore town. Meet me by the front gate in twenty minutes." She left without waiting for a reply.

"Gotcha," he said, but she was already too far away to hear. She'd sounded hell of a lot like Nami, giving him an order like that. He momentarily thought about being late, just to spite her, but then realised she wouldn't show any patience. Succeeding in asking her out was only the start; he had to carefully consider everything he said and did.

And he must definitely not seem desperate. She should be the one desiring him, not the other way around. No girl likes someone who's too clingy. And especially not someone as cold and distant as Robin.

He wondered why she needed twenty minutes to get ready. Leaving books in a locker would only take five. At most ten. Maybe she would talk to someone. Or... Maybe she would change clothes.

Sadly he hadn't been smart enough to bring something else than his uniform to wear.

Well, the solution was simple. He loosened the tie, pulled off the jacket and shirt and put everything in his bag. He had brought his signature headwear, though. The brightly orange-colored cowboy hat was more funny than attractive, but he felt more comfortable while wearing it. It also protected his face from the sun.

There weren't many people left in school, and no one who cared that he wasn't wearing an uniform. He waited for Robin at the designated place. When she came, his mouth all but dropped open.

She was dressed entirely in black - black top, black skirt, black shoes. The top covered her chest, shoulders and arms, leaving the stomach bare, and a small area between the breasts was also bare apart from straps of cloth crossing it. The shirt reached to right below her midthigh, and the dark cloth ended in a flower-patterned lacing. The same lacing covered half of her arms. The shoes looked like a combination of high-heels and sandals, and revealed that she was barefeet. A wide-brimmed, dark purple hat rested atop her head, shadowing most of her face.

It was sort of rare that people wore hats, and he was glad that they both did.

She noticed him a second after he saw her. Her eyes landed first at his bare chest, and lingered there for about two seconds, to his satisfaction.

She approached him. Although she was now wearing clothes that showed considerably more skin, she acted as nonchalant towards him as always. "Where are we going first? The city centre?"

"You'll see," he said.

"I'd prefer to know."

He held the door open for her. "I'll tell you when we go," he stubbornly said.

She stared at him. Then she stalked past him. He studied her legs and bottom from behind.

"Where's your car?" she asked.

"Oh, I thought we'd walk." He waited nervously for her reaction.

"Okay," she said, and he breathed out. A warm breeze passed by them. "Which way?"

* * *

Koala had invited Nami for dinner on Thursday. It was a good sign; Koala was really secretive about her home and her family, and inviting someone over seemed to mean a great deal to the girl. There was now no doubt left that they were friends.

Koala had given her an address. After going there, Nami headed home, to the farm outade town that Bellemere owned. She was getting some clothes she needed for the weekend's activities.

She was in her room, packing, when Bellemere appeared by the door. "Jag visste inte att du var hemma." Bellemere was originally from Sweden, and she had taught her daughters her native language, which they almost always spoke with each other.

She told her mother what she was doing. "Jag bara hämtar några saker."

"Vill du stanna över middan?"

Nami shook her head. "Kan inte. Ska till en kompis."

"Åh. Okej." Bellemere looked disappointed that she was leaving already, but nodded and left.

Nami took the bus back to town, and changed buses to later find her way to the address. Their apartment was located on the third floor in a slim building. The name sign outside their door simply read Kaitlyn. It must be her mother.

She knocked twice. The door opened almost immediately, and Nami faced the innocent-looking girl. Koala was now wearing a loose hooded shirt and saggy pants. She threw her arms around her. Nami felt a whiff of her scent, before she pushed her away. She did not like random hugging by a person she hated.

Koala luckily didn't seem offended. "I'm glad you could make it!" she exclaimed.

"I'm glad to be here," Nami lied. She dumped her bag with clothing in the hallway, and followed her inside.

The apartment was small but charming, and sparsely furnished to offer as much free space as possible. The walls were all painted white, and the floor consisted of light wood.

There was a door directly to the right, with a picture of a toilet on it. Right next to the bathroom entrance was another door, also closed, probably a bedroom. To Nami's left was an open passage, leading to a tiny kitchen. Koala walked straight forward, until they reached a larger room. In one corner was a small, crimsom red sofa, placed in front of a low, empty bookshelf on which a thick TV rested. On the other side of the room, very close to another opening in the wall also leading to the kitchen, was a table and four chairs, all wooden and painted white.

A large painting on the wall by the table, as well as plants placed on the floor and the window pane added some color to the room. Nami couldn't spot a sign of dust anywhere, and admired how well looked after the apartment was.

Three plates and spoons were already laid out on the table. Koala sat down, and Nami sat down opposite her. Just then, a woman emerged from the kitchen, carrying a saucepan, which had traces of rust on it. She wore a striped brown-and-white blouse tucked into a tall, dark brown skirt, and tied her hair back into a ponytail, from which several strands had fallen loose. Her face looked almost identical to Koala, only older. And a closer inspection of it reminded Nami of Bellemere; she had the same battered expression as someone who was forced to work hard to afford living.

She placed the saucepan on the table and extended a hand to Nami, who stood up and graciously shook it. "Hello. I'm Kaitlyn."

"Nami. Nice to meet you."

Kaitlyn gestured at the food. "I've made vegetable soup. I wasn't sure what you like, or if there's anything you don't eat."

"It's perfect," Nami assured her. "Thank you."

Kaitlyn sat down next to her daughter. It was again apparent how similar they were.

She removed the lid and pushed the saucepan towards Nami. "Guests first," she said. Nami loaded a spoonful of bland soup on her table. Kaitlyn looked surprised. "You're taking that little?" she blatantly asked.

"Mom," Koala said.

"I have never been a big eater," Nami said.

They began eating. The soup had more taste than Nami had expected, but it was too scarcely spiced for her tastes. There was no salt container on the table, amd she decided it might seem rude to ask for one.

"So, Nami. I heard that you are in charge of the student council."

"I am."

"Is it common that a junior student does that?"

"Not at all. I'm actually the youngest there. But I like to involve myself in what happens to the school. Get a chance to help out improving it."

Kaitlyn nodded. "Admirable." She looked towards her daughter. "Maybe that'd be something for you too."

Koala blushed. "I don't know..."

"Koala has already been invited to join the sports team," Nami said.

"I didn't know that. I think it would be better for you to practice with them rather than running around alone in the park."

"Mom!" Koala growled.

"What?"

The girl didn't answer. Nami decided to change the subject.

"I really like your home. It's very clean."

"Thank you," Kaitlyn said. They all ate in silence for a minute. "Where do you live, Nami?"

"My mother lives outside of town. Right now I live with a friend, to be closer to the school."

"A girl friend?" Kaitlyn immediately asked.

"Yes." Lying came easily to Nami. Koala blinked at her, confused, but didn't say anything.

"Where does your father live, then?"

"I don't have one," she explained. "Mother raised me and my sister on her own."

Kaitlyn looked impressed and sympathetic at the same time. "It's very hard to raise children by yourself. I separated with Koala's father shortly after she was born, and have had no contact with him since."

Koala looked embarrassed. "That's private!"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, dear."

"No, it's not." Nami gave the girl a warm smile, and she looked more relieved.

After the dinner, her and Koala walked to a nearby food store to buy something for dessert.

"Could you not tell anyone about my dad?" she asked.

"Of course I won't." Nami was surprised that Kaitlyn had so quickly told her about Koala's background, and clearly against her daughter's wishes. It wasn't something you spoke about with your teenager's friends.

She almost fell sorry for the girl. But only almost.

It seemed that her nemesis's parent liked her, which was just what she hoped would happen. Even though she didn't act like it, Koala's actions seemed to be influenced a lot by her strict mother. She might start trusting Nami more, and, more importantly, Kaitlyn would entrust her spending time with her daughter.

She was one step closer to her revenge.

* * *

Author's note: Thanks, thanks, thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! A special thanks to those reviewers who pointed out the mistakes about Robin's character. I agree with you. However I need to alter her personality a little to fit into the story. I apologize for any ooc:ness.

As requested, I'll try to make Arlong make an appearance in a chapter soon.

I try to keep the strawhats' nationalities in the story the same as described in one sbs by Oda. Meaning Robin is from Russia, Nami from Sweden (like me, lol), Luffy Brazil...

The next chapter will be about Ace's party, where Nami ends up in a troublesome situation.

Please review/favorite/follow. I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:** I don't own One piece.  
**

**Warning: Chapter contains minor language.**

**Author's note: In the an. at the end of previous chapter, I eescribed some things that would happen in this chapter. But when I wrote, it was just too long, so it will be the next chapter instead... I'm not super happy about this chapter but I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 9.

Sabo was waiting by his car outside the entrance on the school, when he heard a surprised shout. He lifted his head, diverting his attention from the wordfeud game on his phone, and noticed Luffy and Usopp come running towards him full-speed.

"Help!" Usopp bellowed.

"Sabo! Start the car!" Luffy shouted at him.

He gaped at them, looked down at his phone screen again, then put the item back into his pocket. He opened first the door to the backseat of the car, before getting into the driver's seat. Just as he turned the key in the ignition, Luffy came tumbling into the car. Usopp pushed him forward, and jumped in after him. "Go, go, go!" he screamed, and slammed the door shut.

"Seatbelts," Sabo said calmly.

"We'll put them on! Just go! Go!"

"Hey! Stay where you are!" Someone shouted from outside. As Sabo looked, he saw an angry principal, with some dirt atop his head. He finally understood the seriousness of the situation, and accelerated. The adult tapped once on the side of his window, but he pretended not to notice.

"That was close... Thanks, man." Usopp breathed out in relief, after they got out of sight from the school.

"It was really close! Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Did you see the expression on Mingo's face?"

Sabo, who kept his eyes on the road, could imagine Usopp glaring at his friend. "What's so funny? He almost got us!"

Sabo turned to the side of the street, stopped, and turned halfly around. "Okay, tell me what happened," he smirked. "What was in his hair?"

"An egg," Usopp said.

"A rotten egg," Luffy filled in. "Usopp shot it." The long-nosed boy raised a slingshot.

Sabo laughed. "Man. That was brave of you. Stupid, but brave."

Usopp glared at Luffy. "It was accidental! I was supposed to hit that teacher who always hurt Luffy."

"Hey, I said 'tall blonde with sunglasses'."

"And he perfectly matched the description too!" Usopp lowered his head, and a depressed aura surrounded him. "If only he didn't see me... I dare not go to school tomorrow.

Sabo felt just a little sympathy for his friend, but he was mostly amused about the whole thing. "You didn't see the principal before?"

Usopp miserably shook his head. "Eh, can you give me a ride home, Sabo? I don't wanna go outside alone..."

"Sure."

He dropped Usopp off at his mother's house. After Usopp left, Luffy climbed towards the front of the car, and jumped down in the passenger seat.

"We'll eat first, right?" he said.

"I thought we'd just buy take-away and eat on the boat," Sabo said.

Luffy grinned. "Perfect." Sabo smiled at him, and brought the car back into motion.

* * *

"This way!" Ace gestured at Robin at a tree. Without a word, she followed him to take shelter from the suddenly pouring rain below an old oak, by the edge of the park they were briefly passing. "Dammit," Ace muttered, looking up at the sky. She saw signs of worry on his face.

"It's just water," she said.

He shook his head. "My friends were going to the sea today."

"Oh." She understood why he seemed so upset now. "Maybe they didn't go, since the weather's bad."

Ace just picked up his phone, and tried to call someone. About a minute passed, before he spoke. "Sabo, this is Ace. Listen, don't go out to sea, okay? It's raining, and it's coming your way. So yeah, don't go. Bye." He hung up.

"Voice mail?" she asked. He nodded. "I see. Maybe this is the wrong time..."

That troubled expression on his face disappeared, and was replaced by a smile. "Nah, it's fine. Sabo is smart, he wouldn't do anything reckless." He pointed to some buildings across the road. "There's a nice coffee shop there. If we hurry, we might reach it before we're completely soaked." He spoke as if it was already decided that's where they were going. But the idea of a warm cup of coffee did appeal to her.

They weren't the only ones who'd escaped inside to avoid the bad weather. The shop were crowded, all tables were taken, and yet there was still a queue forming in front of the desk.

Ace gently touched her arm, and pointed at a table with two chairs, where an older couple was sitting. "I think they're about to leave. If you take the table, I can order."

Or you sit down, and I order, she thought. When she looked at his hands though, she saw him holding a card instead of regular money. She couldn't pay using his credit card.

"Okay." She quickly handed him some money. "I only want regular coffee."

He frowned at her outstretched hand. "I could pay."

"Black, no sugar." She pushed the money closer to him, and he sighed and relented, taking it. He went to join the queue, while she lopsided for the table, sitting down just after the other guests left.

The table was not very high, and Robin found it hard to sit down comfortably, considering her long legs. She watched Ace pay, and carrying two cups with him. As he reached the coffee machine, he lifted his head and noticed her looking at him. He smiled and lifted a hand, before proceeding to filling the cups. He didn't add anything to his drink either. (She knew that some people got into drugs by being tricked into having it the first time. She did not think he'd do something like that, but it never hurt being careful).

At first, she had been irritated by the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt, thinking it was another tactic to try affect her somehow, but she didn't say anything about it, because that would indicate it _did _bother her. Thankfully, he wasn't the only guy walking around topless. It was different from her home town, where people would bundle up even during summer. Somewhere deep, deep inside, she thought things were better here, as she watched Ace gently put the filled cups on a tray.

It was childish, and unlike her, but, despite him dressing like a cosplayer, Ace was probably the most good-looking guy in the entire room, and she felt a little proud to be with him (she was a girl, after all). People, mostly women stared at him as he walked to the table. He offered her an amused smile as he came, knowing she had been watching him.

"Like my abs?" he joked.

She didn't move a muscle. "I once read a book where a girl was having coffee with a gorgeous guy she just met."

Ace's smile grew even wider, and he didn't take his eyes off her as he sat down and also placed her cup in front of her. "Uh huh. What happened then?"

"When she wasn't looking, he put drugs in her coffee. Then he kidnapped her, and took her to a nowhere in the desert."

Ace tilted his head, smile now missing.

She smirked, seeing his dumbfounded expression. "Oh, and thanks for this." She raised her cup.

Most people would have been freaked out by now. Though he wasn't. She had to admire his persistence.

"I don't know what to say to that."

"'You're welcome' perhaps." She sipped on the warm liquid. It was of good quality.

He leaned forward over the table, his elbows against the wood and his chin resting atop the hands. "What happened then?" She raised an eyebrow. "To the characters, I mean."

"Oh. They fell in love eventually."

"I... see." He appeared lost in thought for several seconds. "Do you need to go to the bathroom, or something...?"

She chuckled, and he smiled hesitantly.

"You seem to read alot," he commented.

"You could say that."

He nodded. So, do you have a favorite book?"

That marked the beginning of a conversation that would last during and beyond two refills of coffee. It was the first time they had an actual, longer talk, and Robin tried to enjoy herself. It wasn't hard; Ace wasn't boring to talk to. He didn't recognise some of the authors and titles she mentioned, but listened attentively at her anyways (apart from the times when he fell asleep, but that wasn't his fault). The subjects changed over the course of half an hour, and Robin finally revealed some things about herself, such as where she'd lived and why she wanted to move to this town.

Ace seemed impressed that she'd moved that far. "I've lived in this town all my life," he said. "What I dunno about it ain't worth knowing."

"Do you want to travel, then?" she wondered.

He shrugged. "Would be fun seeing someplace different," he said, but his nonchalant tone didn't hide the excitement of the idea that was visible in his eyes. He glanced out the window, that was behind her. "Looks like it stopped raining. I know the perfect place we can go to next. You finished?"

She nodded, and glanced out the window. He was right; it wasn't raining anymore.

She noticed him check his phone. "No word from your friend yet?" she asked.

"No, nothing." He put a palm against his forehead. "Prob'ly phone's out of battery, else he woulda called."

"But there is someone else you can reach, right? You said friends before," she said. In the next second, she wondered why she cared about people she barely knew. Maybe the reason was concern over it seeming to bother Ace, but that didn't make sense either. Why would she care how he felt?

Ace shot her an appreciative glance. "I texted Luffy, but he hasn't answered either." He put the phone away. "Anyways, I'm not worried. They'll be fine, I'm sure."

She barely listened. There was something that irked her even more than the concern she just showed. When that fire started in the classroom, she should have just left. Instead, she'd waited for Ace. She realised she'd been way too open with him. Even though they had a good time talking, there was something about being here that didn't feel right.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she noticed a sudden warmth cover her hand, which she'd been resting on the table. His hand was laying atop it. How long had it been there? She looked up to meet Ace's eyes. Using the thumb on the hand resting on hers, he gently rubbed her skin. "You look really lovely today."

She pulled her hand away, and let it rest against her knee. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" He smirked at her.

She clenched her fists in her lap once. "I have to go." She stood up, and picked her bag from the floor.

"Go? Robin, wait!"

She ignored him, just kept walking. She had almost reached the exit when he caught up with her.

She didn't say a word, just walked out the exit doors. While outside, she was walking straight forward, but Ace stood in her way. She turned to the side, but he held an arm out in front of her. "Could you just stop?"

She sighed, turned towards him and crossed her arms, one eyebrow raised.

"I was having a good time together. I thought you were too."

"I was," she admitted.

"Then what's wrong? Why're you running away again?" His eyes bore into hers. "Every time I take one step forward, you take three back."

"Does that really surprise you?"

He arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

She raised her chin, and took one step forward, making him step backwards. "I'm not gonna be one of the girls that you hurt and abandon," she told him.

"I'd never do that." He took a tiny step forward. "I like you, Robin. I really do. You're intelligent, you're beautiful... I never felt this way about anyone before."

She snorted. "Can someone like you ever be serious?"

"What if I am this time?"

She turned her gaze away, focusing it at some point across the street. Just to not look at him. Everything he'd said made perfect sense, and yet she couldn't trust any of it. "This was a bad idea. I want you to leave me alone from now on. I'm sorry."

"Robin..." He was still standing in her way. Annoyed, she batted a hand at his side, pushing him sideways, and stalked away, leaving him standing on the sidewalk.

* * *

After Nami got back from the dinner with Koala, she wanted nothing but to lay down and rest. It was exhausting work putting up a friendly front with a person you despised.

But there was still a lot needed to be done. The Gol mansion was a mess. They didn't hire any housekeeper, and Ace must have had some traumatic experience with a vacuum cleaner, because every time she mentioned those two words he was soon gone, either locking himself in his room or escaping the house.

He did take good care of the kitchen, however. Maybe it was because Sanji influenced him.

Nami spent an hour sweeping the floors, getting rid of the majority of dust that had gathered. She went to evrry room, with the only exception being one room at the second floor that was always locked. (Ace had never told her what was in there. Every time she asked, he would just go grave silent and stare off into space for minutes.). She spent another thirty minutes cleaning the three bathrooms in the house.

Then she decided to clean the kitchen anyways.

In one of the kitchen cupboards, there was a small gathering of medicines. Mostly ibuprofen and throat lozenges, but there was also a smaller jar whose etiquette was handwritten in ink. Curious, she picked it down and extracted a pill. It was small, white, round - could be anything.

She had a pretty good idea what it was, though - Ace had told her that his biology teacher gave him those to help against his narcolepsy.

This made her think of Law, and the thought brought a smile to her lips. He wasn't her teacher, and she'd only met him once, when she walked around to each classes talking about the student council. She'd heard the rumors about how good-looking he was before, but that description didn't do him justice at all. Everything about him was exhilarating. The laid back, "bad boy"-attitude emanating off of him, his ruffled hair, his voice... And mostly his eyes. One look from him was enough to send shivers down her spine. His grey eyes had glistened when he looked at her, she was sure. It had taken her several seconds to snap out of the trance, to remember how breathing and talking worked again.

It was now past 9 o' clock, and Ace still hadn't come home. There was stuff about tomorrow she wanted to talk to him about, so she decided to stay up a little while longer, hoping he'd be back soon. She had texted him a while ago, but he hadn't responded.

A phone rang. She looked confused at her cell, not recognising the signal, but the display showed no incoming calls. It didn't sound alot like a portable phone, though. She realised it must be the house´s one. It was the first time since she'd first been here that she heard it ring.

She had seen the phone in the kitchen, however, and quickly headed in that direction. It didn't have a number display, and looked old-fashioned. Without hesitating, she lifted the receiver. "Hello."

"Nami?" a somewhat familiar male voice said. There was some kind of noise going on in the background on the other end, making it harder to hear.

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"Sabo."

"Oh, hi!" She took from her last remnants of energy to try sound as positive as possible. "What's up?"

"Um, nothing... Is Ace there?"

"No, he is out at the moment. Sorry."

"Oh." Her classmate's voice was now filled with dread.

"Did something happen?" she asked.

About ten seconds passed before Sabo said anything again. "No, it's nothing. Sorry to bother you."

"Oh, it was not a bother. At all," she said cheerily. She was secretly hoping the conversation would end soon, but she wouldn't be the first to say goodbye.

"Hmm, good. See ya tomorrow."

"See you," she said, but he had already hung up before he could hear her reply. She stared at the beeping phone in confusion, wondering what that was all about. She yawned, and returned the phone to the holder.

From one of the kitchen windows, you could see the street bordering next to the right edge of the house. Between the small fence and the window was about fifteen metres of (recently uncut) lawn. The scenery was suddenly illuminated by what must have been car lights. In the shadowy grayness of the evening, she couldn't make out much other than the car stopping right next to the fence and someone stepping out. She couldn't make out the brand or color of the car. Though the orange hat the person was wearing was easy to see, and very familiar.

She was already in the hallway when Ace entered. He didn't notice her immedately; he carefully locked the door, unlocked and locked it again, tried the handle, and finally removed a curtain and looked out through the small window right next to the door. He stood like that for several seconds, just watching the outside. He straightened, turned around, and leaned his head and back against the door while letting out a deep breath he'd been holding. His eyes darted through the room, until finally focusing on her. He still hadn't said anything.

"Hi," she said. He blinked at her, his face unusually void of emotion. She cleared her throat. "How did you get home? Sanji drove you?" He looked at the floor to his right, and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Took a cab."

Sure you did, she thought, easily seeing he was lying. But whatever; she was more tired than curious. "Sabo called just moments ago."

That caught his attention. "Where was he? Is he fine?"

"I don't know, he just asked if you were home. Call him yourself."

Ace rolled his eyes. He appeared as indifferent as before. "Nah."

Strange. He wasn´t even in the mood to call one of his best friends back. What was happening? "How did it go? With Robin?" she asked.

He gave her one final glance. "I had a terrible day. Am going to sleep now." He started to walk past her.

Suddenly she hated not knowing what was going on. She was normally one of the first few to learn about people's secrets. It aggravated her especially when someone who were as close to her as Ace was refused to tell her anything. "I was right, wasn't I? You have no chance with her."

"Good night, Nami." He ascended the stairs, his heavy steps echoing through the house. He hadn't even taken his boots off. She imagined mud stains forming wherever he put his feet.

That's what I get for cleaning, she thought bitterly.

* * *

During Friday morning, everyone in school were either talking about the activities that would take place during the evening, or still gossiping about theories involving the school fire. People in Nami´s class spoke more than usual with Sabo, Luffy and her (who was close friends with Ace).

`Is it true that Ace was crying?´, ´but wasn´t he the one who started the fire?´, ´has he left the hospital yet?´. Those were just some of the questions Nami had been asked today, and that was before lunch had even started. She gave vague answers to each one, neither confirming nor denying the rumors.

She, Koala and Lola were heading to the canteen together, when Lola spoke up.

"I have something to ask you."

"What?"

"Absalom said he wanted to eat with us today. That alright with you guys?"

"Absalom? You don´t mean... that creep?!" Nami immediately spurted.

"He´s not that bad." Lola looked hurt, for some reason, and it almost made Nami regret what she just said. She inwardly sighed.

"Fine, he can eat with us."

"Fine by me too," Koala said.

Lola did a bright smile. "Great!" She picked up her phone, probably to text him.

Their lunch break started a little bit later than most, and most students had already gathered in the canteen when they arrived. After buying food, the trio headed to a four-seated table closest to the windows, where they usually had lunch.

A savage-looking, fairly ugly blonde already occupied one of the chairs. Nami felt a wave of disgust roll through her, but she fought down the nausea she felt and followed Lola's example of seating. She sat down in the chair diagonally across from him. Koala sat down next to her, and Lola sat opposite, next to the boy.

"Hi, honey," Absalom said, gently nudging Lola´s arm, causing her to blush. "I missed you today."

"Missed you too," Lola said, face still reddening.

Missed you too? I didn't know Lola liked someone. How come she didn't tell me? Nami thought.

He smiled at Lola, then looked at her almost over-filled plate. "You´re gonna eat that much?"

She looked embarrassed. "Yes, well... maybe it is a bit much..."

Without asking for permission, he reached out and picked a slice of tomato from her plate. He licked it, before putting it in his mouth, slowly and loudly chewing it. Lola stared at him, as if hypnotized.

Once again, Nami wanted to vomit. She averted her eyes at her food; she couldn´t stand looking at him.

She could pretend that Absalom was as invisible as air to her, but she couldn´t as easily ignore what they said. After some minutes of lovey-dovey comments, she couldn´t stand another moment there, and abruptly stood up.

Lola looked at her, confused. "What is it, Nami?"

"Strawberry week. Have to go." That was a phrase she and Lola had made up years ago.

Lola´s eyes glistened in understanding. "Okay. See you later."

"What about strawberries?" she heard Koala ask from behind her.

After leaving the canteen, she didn´t head to a bathroom. She was heading outside, to sit down and get some fresh air. Although what she really wanted was to be alone.

Lola. Sweet, lovely, best-friend-in-the-world-and-recently-cheerleader Lola. And Absalom. The school´s-officially-number-one-creep-jock. She thought it was a terrible match.

* * *

Ace did what she´d said, and left her alone the entire morning and lunch. He never greeted her, didn´t even look at her; treated her like she was air, basically. At chemistry, their first lesson after lunch, he didn´t sit next to her like he usually did.

To everyone´s surprise, Rocinante was teaching them again. He handed out instructions for some experiment.

´You´ll work in pairs´, was written on top of the paper. Rocinante noticed that Ace and Robin was the only one without a bench mate, and he gestured at Ace to move.

Ace sat down next to her, but he still didn´t speak to or look at her.

After taking some time reading the instructions, everyone went to gather materials. Ace brought a bunsen burner, and started playing with it, while he seemed to wait for her to gather the rest. And she did, although she felt mildly irritated.

She read the instructions once more, trying to figure out what exactly they were supposed to do. She looked at Ace, hoping he´d give some guidance, but he´d fallen asleep in a strange position, where his hand was still on the wheel to the burner. She rolled her eyes, pulled his hand loose, and turned off the flame. The disturbance made him wake up again.

"I don´t know just what we´re supposed to do," she said.

He pulled test tubes and chemical bottle to his side of the table. He opened a bottle, and held out a hand to her. Knowing what he needed, she handed him a pipette that she´d also brought.

He started to add fluid to the tubes.

"This would be much easier if we spoke," she said.

"If our teacher doesn´t speak, why should we? We´re supposed to be learning from him, right?" Ace muttered.

"What are you going to do with that?" she asked, pointing at the tubes.

"Why don´t you read for yourself, for once?" he replied, then turned his entire focus on the task.

"Why are you like this?" she asked. "Is it because of what I said?"

He didn´t answer, and she decided to let him be. He continued to work, while she read the instructions, trying to make sense of what he was doing.

Yeah, their teamwork sucked, and their teacher noticed. But, being who he is, Rocinante didn´t say a word about it.

After everyone were done, and the lesson ended, Ace got up and left without saying anything. Now who was the one giving the other the cold shoulder? She stared at him as he went, feeling strangely empty. She forced the feeling away; things were as they should be. She should be happy about it.

She bent forward to put her books into her bag. Even when she had packed everything, she remained sitting crouched, blinking and blinking, her hair falling like a curtain around her face, and wouldn't show any of it.

She heard her classmates leaving, one by one, until she was the last one. She slowly sat back up. Only then, did she notice Ace had forgotten a pencil. Right on the middle of the desk. She stared at it, wondrously.

"Robin."

She scanned the room, searching for the person who had spoken. But she was the only one in the room. Her and...

Rocinante was standing behind his desk, looking straight at her. Her eyes widened.

"Did you just... speak?"

Somehow, she imagined him rolling his eyes behind the sunglasses. "Yes." His voice was hoarse, raspy, and dark.

"But... why?"

"Silence is Au," he said.

"What?" He pointed at a poster, with lots of numbers on it, fastened to the wall. "What?" she repeated.

He started to carry away materials to lockers. "Never mind. It´s not important. What _is _important, however..." He slipped on nothing, and while putting his hands down to land safely, he accidentally threw a bunsen burner crashing through a glass window two meters away.

In the distance, a cat shrieked, and someone shouted: "Moron!"

"What is important?" she asked. She wondered if he would say something clever, now when he was finally speaking.

"I am gonna tell you something about insects." There was a singing sound as he stepped into some acid that had spilled on the floor. When he jumped around on one foot, trying to soothen the pain on his sole, he fell over a desk and rolled to the other side.

"Insects?" she asked, feeling vaguely disappointed at the uninteresting subject.

He was now out of her sight. There was yet another sound of breaking glass, as well as a loud thud. When his head appeared right above the desk, he was bleeding from the forehead. But it looked minor.

"Yes." He stood up, and brushed off his knees, appearing nonchalant about all the mess he had just caused. "Many claim that the moth gets close to light because it simply believes it´s safer than the darkness. But I have another theory." Using alot of speed, he threw his ruined, hard leather shoe towards the rubbish bin, but missed and instead hit an unlucky student who happened to be passing by. They both pretended not to notice when the student dropped to the floor. "I think the moth flies towards fire, even though it knows it will get hurt." He shook his head. "What a silly insect."

"Yes, very silly," she echoed.

"Call an ambulance!" someone shouted from the corridor.

She stood up. "I think I get it, now. Thank you."

* * *

Helping Koala pick up clothes was something Nami had actually looked forward to. But it was more difficult than she'd imagined. The reason? Cinderella didn't want to dress like a princess.

"I can't wear this!" Koala said, and handed yet another tiny dress back.

"No, I think it would suit you perfecly."

"But, I'd look like a sl - ehh..."

"A slut," Nami filled in. Koala started blushing. "Koala, everyone dresses like this. You have nothing to worry about."

She had to admit, Koala did have a body most women would be secretly jealous about. She wasn't starving herself to become thin, but instead had an athlete's body, with lots of long, lean muscles visible under smooth skin. But she also had the hourglass figure. In short, she looked like a supermodel who knew how sweating like a pig felt.

Despite Nami's convincing, she didn't budge. It was the first time she had ever openly disagreed with Nami about anything, and she didn't change her opinion. Finally, she put the thick beige jumper, jeans and sneakers she had arrived in back on.

Nami wore an orange, flower-patterned dress and white heels, and tied her hair into an asian bun, letting loose somemstrands of hair to cover each side of her face.

"That guy we ate lunch with today... Lola surely liked him!" Koala said. Who talks like that? Nami gave her a look. "But you didn't seem to like him. At all," the girl continued just as frankly.

"You think?"

The girl sat down in the couch, which belonged to the guest room Nami currently occupied. "How can you tell if someone likes you?" she suddenly asked.

Nami, who was standing in front of the mirror applying make up, looked at her via the glass. "If someone tries to kiss you in the library, you can be pretty sure they like you." Koala's face went bright red, and Nami let out a light chuckle. "I saw you, remember?"

"That time, he must've hit his head or something. That's why he did it. Besides, Arlong likes me already, so..." She searched through the bag by her feet. "Look, he gave me this!"

Nami spun her chair around to see what she was holding. "He gave you a cell phone?"

"It's the latest model!" She clutched it to her chest. "I told him mine was broken, and the next day he'd bought me this! It's the coolest thing I ever had!"

Nami rolled her eyes, annoyance creeping into her body. "What did you do then?"

"Thanked him, of course. Why?"

"When a guy buys you a gift, he's usually expecting to get something in return."

Koala looked honestly confused. As expected, she didn't get what Nami meant. "I have to get him something, too, huh... What do you think I should give him?"

"I'll let you figure that out on your own." Nami went back to applying mascara. "Can I ask you some things?"

"What?"

"What do you think about Sabo?"

"Hm? Well, he's smart. Sort of a dork, but in a funny way." She giggled. Nami was silent, waiting for her to continue. "He was nice to me, even though we just met. He's always been. I think he has a good heart; he cares about everyone, not just his friends." She smiled sadly. "If everyone was like him, I think the world would be a better place."

"What about Arlong, then?"

"He's cool."

"'He's cool'? That's it?"

"Yeah. Why?"

She laughed. "It's pretty obvious who you like more."

She gaped. "No, I like... Arlong. I do."

She spun to face her once again. "Let me give you some advice." Koala leaned forward, clearly interested now.

"What?"

"There are many fish in the sea. Someone like you, who haven't been, well, 'fishing' for so long, shouldn't settle with the first catch."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, it might not be a bad thing to see other people. You like Sabo, and he likes you, and it is about time either of you did something about it." She snapped her toilet bag shut. "They should be done now. Let's go."

They went back downstairs. Ace and Sanji were loading plastic bags of food into his car.

When school ended, she and Sabo had gone shopping, just as decided. He drove to Ace's house, leaving her and the food, but then immediately taking off as if wanting to avoid Ace. That's what she told Koala what happened anyways. She didn't need to know what else had happened in the car.

Koala had arrived some minutes later, and the sight of the big mansion had taken her breath away. She was very easily impressed though; almost like someone who'd been blind his entire life and suddenly had the ability to see.

She heard Sanji talking before she saw any of them. They seemed to be done packing the food into Sanji's car, which had an impressive trunk.

"Because I quit chemistry I am gonna start some other class on Monday. Got a bit of catching up to do there."

"What class?" Ace asked.

"Cross-cultural studies."

"Huh? What the hell is that?"

"The only class with vacant seats," Sanji replied, his voice bitter.

"Nice outfit," she told Ace, as she went into the hall. He was wearing boots, shorts, a red bead necklace, and that hat, who was the same as her favorite color, orange. "Think I have seen it before though."

"No need to change what works."

They exchanged looks, and she saw the reassurement in his eyes. Call it silent telepathy or whatever, but she somehow knew that he was telling her he felt better than yesterday. But there was still things that bothered him.

Sanji wore a blue hodded shirt and dark pants. His fringe was as always covering one of his eyes. He swooned over to her and Koala, seeming a little disappointed at the latter's outfit but still showering them both with compliments.

Ace grabbed his hood and pulled him away from them. "Stop blabbering and get your car keys."

* * *

**Author's note (again): Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. **

**_T__here __won't be any LuffyxNami in this story_. However if anyone want to see Nami paired with anyone please tell me so! Or if you hate LawxNami. **

**PS. That moth and fire thing is actually similar to a quote from my favorite romance movie. I think it fits because Ace uses fire :)**

**Until next time (hopefully not too far away) Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Author's note: Dear readers. In the beginning of our calculus course, our teacher said: 'say goodbye to your social lives'. And we all did. Although not everyone could log off fb and twitter. And parties have been occasionally visited. And I've put some time on writing, despite the very tight schedule. So despite the exam being two days away (gaah!) I still post a new chapter. And I apologize for more than a month passing since last update. I'll try to write faster, and promise I won't abandon the story. Please bear with me. We all have lives to live.

Thanks for the support. You're the best.

* * *

Chapter 10.

The meadow chosen as where the fire would take place wasn't exactly buzzing with activity yet, since they arrived early. A large pile that would later burn was being prepared. Luckily it wasn't raining.

Several tables were set up not too far from the pile, and that's where Sanji and Ace was carrying the food. Nami and Koala walked a bit behind, quietly chatting.

Sanji finally made the revelation to his friend. "I was fired yesterday."

"Fired? Why?"

"Zeff said I needed a change of attitude. I have no clue what he meant with that."

"That sucks. Sorry, man."

"It's alright."

They dumped the plastic bags on the grass next to the tables, and went back to the car to fetch more, while Nami and Koala watched the food and drinks.

About half an hour later, half of the students in the school seemed to be there, as well as friends some of them had brought. Alcohol was strictly forbidden, and some teachers had volunteered to keep an eye on things. It was useless though - the teenagers would act like saints for a while, but afterwards some of them would end up at a party. And everyone knew what happened then.

The two major happenings today was both the party at Ace's place, and a gathering at a local that the cheerleader, Bonney, arranged. Sanji sudpected that there would be more girls at Bonney's party, but most of his friends would be at the other place. It was a major dilemma to decide where to go.

Right now, though, he'd just enjoy the moment.

He and Nami was handing out saysages and sodas, although Namidid mostnof the handing out. Sanji was busy making sure that someone *cough* Luffy *cough* didn't take too many sausages. After a while some other students replaced them. Sanji looked around, but didn't see Ace anywhere.. Nami was standing next to him, typing something at her phone.

"Look over there," she suddenly said, pointing. Sanji however was already staring at the pack of cheerleaders and jocks. Of the guys, Sanji only recognised Sabo, however he knew almost all cheerleaders' names.

"That's just the kind of girls I should be dating," he mumbled.

Nami scoffed. "See the guy with Lola?" He looked around to see a ugly blonde standing beside Lola, and resting an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"He's a jerk."

"She looks happy, though," Sanji said, just as Lola laughed.

"That's because she doesn't know any better. I'm worried for her." Nami looked at him. "You should ask Lola out. You're way better for her than him."

He shook his head. "No offense. I know Lola is your friend, but I like... pretty girls. Like you."

"Too bad you're so shallow."

"Yeah." She was right; he was shallow. Nothing he could do about that. "You know, I always help you out."

"Mm," she mumbled.

"I´d do anything for you."

"Just like any other pretty woman. What´s your point?"

"Now I could really use your help."

She facepalmed. "Is this about you needing to get laid again?"

"Maybe you could ask one of your girlfriends to go out with me?"

"You mean, like a blinddate?" He nodded. "I´ll think about it."

* * *

"I said, ´no mustard´, and still this is what you get?"

"I´m sorry..." Lola began.

Absalom huffed. "Whatever. Get me a new one. And I want more soda."

The big girl looked hurt, but she headed back towards the table where food was handed out.

"You didn´t say anything about not wanting mustard," Sabo said.

He grinned. "Well, you know women. Can´t let them do whatever they want."

"So you just bully her instead?"

"In a relationship, it is a woman´s duty to serve and give pleasure, while the man is to receive it. That´s the key to make it successful. It might seem cruel, but she should be thanking me for teaching her what her parents did not."

That sounded alot like something his own parents would say. "Moron."

Absalom huffed. "Maybe you´ll understand when you get a girlfriend. _If _you get one."

"I seriously doubt it."

"What? That you´ll get it, or get one?"

"Both," he muttered, too quietly for anyone to hear. His eyes drifted towards Lola and, to his dismay, Koala, who was helping her carry the drink. They were both heading their way.

He had never been involved with anyone - granted, he was only 16. He had never been interested about the idea, up until he met her.

But he had screwed up. He´d really wanted to kiss her that time, and had Nami not showed up, he might have. She´d never agreed to do it - and ever since, she had avoided him even more. Maybe he wasn´t much better than Absalom, since he tried taking advantage of a girl. At that time, he´d thought that she did like him somewhat - but ever since, she´d avoided him more than before, so probably not.

And now she had turned him down. For Ace, of all people.

"This sucks," he said out loud, to no one in particular.

* * *

"I'm glad you decided to tag along," Zoro said.

"It's you who convinced me to come," Robin muttered.

"Why miss a barbecue because of one guy?"

"This isn't about Ace. I have a lot of home..."

"Give me a break," he interrupted her. "As much as you´re working, you probably know more than the teachers already."

Robin looked out the bus window. "The next stop is ours, I think."

"You sure?" She eyed him, and he sighed and pressed the 'stop' button.

She let him lead the way, but also kept track of where they went. They walked mostly without speaking. It wasn't uncomfortable - they were close enough friends to even enjoy each other's silence.

"Ace is having a party tonight," she suddenly said.

"Did he invite you?"

"No. Laki told me about it."

"He didn´t say anything about it to you yesterday? At all?"

He might´ve if I didn´t tell him off, she thought. "I would have declined coming anyway." She glanced sideways at him. "He probably won´t be at the barbecue for long. He´ll need to get home before his guests."

"No, probably n..." Zoro stopped, and looked around. "Hey, where the hell are we?"

"Close to the meadow, right?" He squinted at her. "It´s you who´ve lived here for years, not me?" she defended herself.

"Dammit," he muttered.

She breathed out in relief. They had a long walk ahead of them. Hopefully Ace would be gone by the time they got there. Maybe she could even enjoy this evening.

* * *

"Okay, so, men´s obsession with breasts. What´s _up_ with that? Every time I wear a V-neck, I swear, every guy I meet stare at my chest. I mean, even _old_ guys. Sooo gross."

"Know what else is gross? In french, I sit behind Sanji - you know, the senior? And guess what; he was reading a porn magazine. In the middle of class!"

"O. M. G."

"Eww."

"Maybe if there was better-looking girls in the class, he wouldn´t be."

Bonney snapped her head around. "Nami."

"Hi, Bonney." She sat down at an empty spot on the picnic table, which some cheerleaders occupied, and put her arms on the table surface, leaning forward. "Girls. What´s the latest gossip?"

Bonney sighed. "The hell you want?"

"Just chat. With you. Alone."

"Forget it."

Nami turned to face the head cheerleader. "I heard about your shower incident. How are you doing?"

Her face flushed red. "Eh... what..."

"Your eyes, I mean. Shampoo can be very damaging."

Judging from her expression, it was clear Bonney had understood that she knew. "Could you leave us alone for a while?" she asked her squad members, who quickly up and left.

"He told you what happened?" Bonney asked.

"Yes."

She looked confused. "Why?"

"Sweetie, Ace tells me everything. Even your confession in the locker room." She giggled. "What did you think would happen? That he´d fall on his knees and pledge his eternal love, after you making out twice?"

Bonney lowered her head, sulking. "What about it?"

"Oh, you did? Aww, boohoo. Now get your head out of the clouds. I know you´re smarter than to think he´d ever love someone. If you´ve come back to your senses, I need you to do something."

"What?" she said, still not looking at Nami.

"I need you to kick Lola out of the squad."

She finally raised her head. "Huh?"

"Not just kick her out. Give her an ultimatum: either, she break up with Absalom, or she´s off the team."

"Why would I do that?"

"You´d be doing a good deed for one of your cheerleaders."

"I was sceptical about letting Lola join, at first, but she´s proven me wrong. She puts down a lot more effort in cheerleading than anyone else. Actually, the squad needs her."

"Name your price."

Bonney blinked at her. "What?"

"If you do that for me, I´ll owe you something in return."

"You´ll do anything?"

"Yes. Well, nothing illegal."

She was lost in thought for a minute. It was the first time she´d seen Bonney do some actual thinking. The look did not suit her. "I can agree to that," she finally said. "Don´t go to the prom."

Skipping the prom? That´s all you could think of? Idiot, Nami thought. She gasped. "Not that!" Bonney grinned victoriously. "But I´ve always wanted to go!" she lied. She dug her nails into a palm, and the pain made her grimace.

"Forget about Lola, then."

She shuddered, and closed her eyes, and hoped she wasn´t overacting. "Fine," she resigned. "I won´t go."

"Good."

"One more thing; don´t tell anyone about this."

* * *

"I noticed you were terrorising the food stand. Again."

Luffy swiftly turned around. "Oh, hi, Nami!" His eyes landed on the sausages she was carrying. "Did you buy those?"

She smirked smugly. "Nah, I ´borrowed´ them."

"Whoa. Impressive."

"Wasn´t hard. Here." She held the food out to him, and he took them (when it came to food, the subject of theft didn´t matter to him). She kept one herself.

"Why are you being so nice?" he asked, while eyeing the food hungrily.

"Does it have to be a reason?"

"According to Ace, yes."

She laughed. "There´s no hidden motives - I promise."

They found some free sticks by the fire, and put the food over the fire - he barbecued five at once, while she did her one.

"Seems like the fan was just hit," she said. Luffy looked where she was looking, and saw some of the cheerleaders in a cluster. Nami´s friend, Lola, was easy to notice. She was facing them, and even at a distance, he could see the water forming in her eyes, as some pink-haired girl was saying something, probably mean to her.

"What´s that about?" he wondered.

"No idea."

He started to stand, but stopped when Nami suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Someone should do something."

She yanked at his arm, forcing him to sit down again. "Your sausages are not done yet."

"But..."

"Lola´ll be fine. I´ll go to her in a minute - I just gonna eat this."

Luffy saw Lola leave, and one of their classmates, Koala, say something to the cheerleader, but she ignored her and walked off. He looked at Nami again. "She´s your friend." He couldn´t quite keep the accusation out of his voice - friends always help each other out. He didn´t know if he liked Nami or not - on the plus side, she did give him food.

Someone sat down next to him at the bench, and Luffy recognised Sabo. "Hey, guys." He placed a sausage of his own above the flames.

"I´ve been meaning to ask what you did yesterday. I know Ace didn´t come with, because of the date with Robin, but you didn´t really go fishing, did you? I mean. in that weather."

Luffy shook his head. "Nah, we ordered takeout and played video games all evening."

"Shit!" Sabo exclaimed. He handed the stick to Luffy, and stood up.

"What´s up?" he asked.

"There´s something I gotta do." Luffy and Nami exchanged glances. "See ya."

* * *

Ace sent a text to Zoro, asking if they were coming. A minute or so went by, before he replied that they were late but on their way.

That would´ve been fine, but for one thing. Soon, Teach would drop by his house to drop off the booze. And someone had to be there to meet him. Out of his friends present, Sanji and Sabo both had cars and his trust. But Sanji had left a while back, and Sabo was still pissed at him for some reason he didn´t know, so there was no one he could ask to drive to his house.

He could´ve taken a cab, and be home in time. But he´d been trying to get close to Robin for nearly two months (which was a record; the most time he´d spent on a girl was a week, and that was the leader of the celibacy club), and he didn´t want to let another chance slip.

He could ask Nami to go to his house. But she had promised to stay and clean up after all the students left, as part of her ´being a saint´-act.

That left only one person he trusted enough to give his house key to - Luffy. And that wouldn´t work, either. Luffy was usually good at noticing people´s personality traits, but strangely he´d never liked Teach.

He could go home, meet with his friend, and then hurry back to the meadow - but that would seem too weird.

He went to the parking lot, far away from any people within hearing distance, called Teach, and explained the situation. "You have to come later."

"Impossible. It´s Friday, I got places to be."

"Well, you gotta."

"Or I could just put everything on the street."

Ace rolled his eyes. "No, listen..."

"I´ll stop by at 18.30. If someone´s not there, you can drink carbon water and milk."

"Hey!"

"Have fun." He hung up. Ace let out a curse.

"Bad news?"

He tensed upon hearing Sabo´s voice. "What do you want?" he growled, and turned towards his friend.

The blonde shrugged. "I owe you an apology. Sorry for acting strange. It was uncalled for."

Ace nodded. "No hard feelings."

"Cool." And just like that, they were on good terms again. And friends do favors for each other.

"Could you do something for me?"

* * *

Lola was standing by herself, at the outskirts of the meadow, when Nami approached her. She looked depressed, but she wasn´t crying anymore.

"What´s wrong?" she asked when she reached her.

Lola shook her head. "I quit cheerleading."

Nami´s mouth dropped open. "Eh... why?"

She looked sideways down at the ground. "Bonney said I had to break up with Absalom if I wanted to continue."

"But, you love cheerleading! You´ve wanted to do it for years!"

Lola looked at her. "I love him."

She snorted. "As lnog as I´ve known you, I´ve never seen you spoken to him before. How can you suddenly love him?"

"I do," she defended herself, but her tone sounded bleak. Nami was beginning to realise what this was about.

"I know that having a boyfriend might seem like the most important thing in the world, but it´s not," she said.

To her surprise, anger flashed in Lola´s eyes. "You´re my friend. Why can´t you support me in this?"

"Because he treats you like garbage!" The words came out before Nami could stop them. Shit, she thought.

Lola clenched her lips together. "You did this, didn´t you? I know how you´re always scheming. I just never thought you´d do that to me."

"What are you..."

"You're jealous that I have a boyfriend and you don't, right? It breaks the order in your perfect world."

"That's not it!"

Lola took off her earrings, and threw them in the grass in front of Nami. "I don't want these anymore." She walked forward, and even though Nami stepped out of her way, she still bumped into her side when she past, nearly making her fall over.

"Wait!" she said, but Lola didn't seem to listen.

She picked up the earrings. She'd saved money for months, and gave them to Lola on her thirteenth birthday, which was soon after she got holes in her ears. Seeing her throw them away like that was like getting a punch in the chest. They had gotten into a fight several times, but this was something else entirely. A friend who throw away jewellery you gave them are not a friend.

* * *

"Why the hell did you kick Lola out?"

Bonney turned to the annoyed Absalom, and blew cigarette smoke in his face. "I didn't. She got to choose between that and you. You're a lucky guy."

He pulled a hand through his hair. "Why did you?"

"It wasn't my idea, it was Nami's. I'm just doing her a favor."

"Nami's her friend. Why would she want to do that?"

Bonney's eyes glittered. "Isn't it obvious? She's jealous."

"Jealous? She wants to be a cheerleader too?"

Bonney laughed. "No, dumbass. She's crazy about you."

"Really? Wow..." He slowly grinned.

Bonney dropped the cigarette on the ground, and stomped on it hard. "If I were you, I'd make a move on her as soon as possible."

* * *

Koala watched Lola run off after her and Nami´s fight. She dwelled on which of her friends to go to - but the choice wasn´t awfully hard. She was closer to Nami.

"What happened?" she asked the orange-haired girl, who scowled and put something in her bag.

"What happened is that cheerleading costume. Lola hasn´t been the same ever since she started wearing it."

"What do you mean?"

Nami glared at her. "Would you shut up?!"

"Sorry..."

"Why don´t you go and annoy someone else with all your questions? I´m tired of it!"

As she stormed off, Koala remained standing in one spot, shocked. Did Nami really find her annoying? She felt like someone had just tipped a bucket of ice-cold water over her head. "I´ll leave you alone then," she muttered.

"Are you okay?"

Someone placed a hand on her shoulder, and she shrieked and whirled around. She also lifted her arm in the motion, and hit the person across the face with a closed fist. "Oh, it´s you."

"What the hell? You almost broke my nose!" Ace accused her.

"I´m sorry, I´m so sorry, it was a reflex!" she said. She couldn´t keep the smirk out of her face though, and the older boy glared at her. "I still have work to do with self-control."

"Look who was hit by a girl!" some boy pointed out.

"Fuck off!" he said.

"You fuck off!" the boy shouted back.

"You want a piece of me? Huh?!" Ace took a step closer to the boy, who flinched.

"Calm down," Koala said, stepping in front of him. "Geez." Were all boys like that?

He grimaced. "Some people have no respect." He glanced down at her. "What are you smiling at?"

"You," she admitted.

He scowled at her, and pulled his hat down to cover his eyes - but she could see he was smiling as well.

"About what I said before... I would shoot you in the head, too, just to be sure," she said.

"Now I'm feeling much better." She rolled her eyes. "Listen, one of my friends are driving to my house soon, so if you wanna go with, you should hurry."

"You mean Sanji?"

"No, he disappeared a while back... But Sabo got a car too."

"Alri... Ehh?"

He started to back away. "I got some things to do, so I'm coming later."

"Wait!" He stopped. "I think I'm gonna hang here a while longer..."

"You might need to take a bus or cab later," he said.

"But I didn't bring any money!"

"Then go with Sabo."

Go with Sabo. He said that like it was no big deal. But he was right; she didn't have much choice.

She'd had ride with people before, she knew how it worked. All you needed to do was aks where the person is going, ask if you can come with, and if the answer is yes you step into the car. She'd done it before, so why should this time be any different?

Yet when she found Sabo, she had forgotten what she were gonna say.

There was about twenty cars on the parking lot, and it was easy to locate Sabo, who was standing by his."Hi, Koala."

"Hi," she stammered back. As usual when she met him, she felt warm all over, but also worried that she would make a fool of herself. He was the only one who made her feel like that. "Ah, Ace said that you were going to his house."

"He did, huh."

She nodded. "Yes, right after I punched him." The words came out before she could stop them.

He looked surprised. "Why did you punch him?"

"Ahh, no reason..." He raised an eyebrow. "It's not important." She turned away from him, feeling embarrassed. Why did dhe have to be such an idiot? Now he probably thought she wasn't just weird, but violent too.

"What are you doing out here?" she heard him ask. At this point, she was contemplating if she should run away now, and try to find someone else with a car. Or walk all the way. Sabo figured the answer to his own question before she said anything. "Do you want to come with?"

She made up her mind. "Yes, please."

"Great." He was smiling now, and her knees felt weak. Worried that she would drop, she quickly stepped to the car, and opened the pasenger door.

"That car's not mine," Sabo uttered.

She slammed the door shut and glanced at him - his shirt, to be correct. She wouldn't make the mistake to look at his face again. Not before she was in no danger of tripping.

He pointed at the car next to it. She walked around it, and he made it to the door to the passenger seat just as she started opening it. He gripped the top of the door, stopping her from opening it. From somewhere deep in her mind, came the thought that maybe he would hold the door open for her - just like men used to do in the 20th century!

When he spoke, his voice was so close it almost made her dizzy.

"That's where Luffy sit."

She blinked. So he was coming as well - she should have known. "Should I sit in the back?"

"Yes." She started moving there, but he stepped in her way. "No. It's stupid - sit wherever you want."

"It's fine," she said. She didn't move. With the car and car door on her back and sides, and Sabo in front of her, she really had nowhere she could go - besides into the car. And he stood firm, clearly waiting for her to get seated. "Okay," she muttered, and did just that. He closed the door behind her.

They sat in the car together, and she remembered her first martial arts competition. She had been 11, and on the other side of the mat was a boy who, judging by the belt, had several years more experience than her. He was about as tall as her, but somehow seemed bigger. His movements revealed serious muscle was hidden beneath the clothes. His head was shaved, and his eyes were small and ice-blue and dangerous, and they were focused on her. She had been terrified.

She'd rather experience that again, than being where she was right now. She could handle the nervousness that came with facing a tough-looking opponent. But sitting here, alone with Sabo, was almost too much to bear. She didn't have a black belt, or even a white one, to prove she was prepared to deal with this kind of situation. She didn't have a coach shouting at her, telling her what to do. And the clock was ticking.

Nami believed he liked her, or at least he had at one moment, but Koala wondered if she was right.

Maybe, this was the time to find out. No more uncertainty.

"We got an A+ on our history project," Sabo said. "Pretty awesome."

"It is." She bit at her lip. She didn't want to talk about anything related to school anymore.

He turned towards her a little. "Hey, about what happened in the library... Or almost happened, at least. I'm sorry about it. That time, I just..." he sighed. "Sorry."

Of course, she remembered how he almost kissed her. How could she forget?

She tried to feel like she felt before a battle - strong, confident, and determined to destroy her opponent. She turned her head towards him, and this time, she looked him in the eyes without flinching. "Why are you sorry?"

He tilted his head. Maybe he noticed her change of demeanor? She smiled to herself. "Ever since that, you've seemed to avoiding, or not talking to me as much as you can. I know what I did..."

"You tried to kiss me," she said.

He gaped at her, silent for a second. "...yes. It won't happen again. I hope you could look past it." He gripped the steering wheel. "Maybe we could even be friends."

She could say 'yes' to that. But why settle with another round when a k.o. was a possibility? "It won't happen again?"

"No," he said, his face grim.

She leaned closer to him. "Why?"

He stared into her eyes, perplexed, and then he lowered his gaze, to her mouth she hoped. She kept her lips slightly apart, and waited for his to meet hers. He reached out a hand and touched her cheek. "Do you...?"

She smiled at him. "Yes."

He closed the distance between them, and in the background, she could almost hear the familiar sound of an audience cheering. Their lips met. It was only for a brief second, but it seemed so much longer. The kiss took everything away - her breath, her thoughts, even the rest of the world seemed to disappear. When his surprisingly soft lips pulled away from hers, all she wanted was to be that close again.

They didn't kiss again, although their faces remained less than a hair's breadth apart. They kept looking into each other's eyes, and it seemed they could speak volumes without needing to use their mouths. The nervousness she'd felt before was gone, hopefully forever, and the realisation contributed to the joy she felt.

"I won't be afraid anymore," she said, and he seemed to understand what she meant. He reached out his right hand and cupped her cheek.

"I just want you to be yourself. You're not afraid of being exactly who you are. That's one of the things I like most about you."

"What else do you like most about me?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Everything."

She giggled. "Come on, be serious."

"I am."

The door behind her opened. "Oh, you're here." The door closed again, and Luffy entered the back of the car instead. "Hi, guys!" There was the sound of a seat belt being pulled. Koala and Sabo stayed in position, looking into each other's eyes until Luffy finished fasting the belt. "Ace said we have to hurry. Uh, what are you doing?"

Neither of them answered. He reluctantly lowered his hand, and Koala settled back into her seat, while the smile remained on her face. Sabo started the car, and when his hand was resting on the gear level, she put her hand atop his, just for a moment. He looked at her again, his eyes mirroring the happiness she felt, and the butterflies in her stomach fluttered wildly.

From this point on, everything will change, she thought.

* * *

"It was hard to miss what happened," Ace said.

"What event are you talking about?" Nami retorted.

"Your conflicts with both your friends in one evening."

She slammed her fist on the table. "Do not call them that!"

"And now you're sitting here, alone," he continued.

She raised one eyebrow slightly. "I'm the most popular girl in school. If I'm alone, it's because I want to be."

He slid down next to her. "Am I disturbing you?"

She smiled a little. "Not at all."

"From what I could tell, that thing with Lola seemed kinda serious."

"Not your business," she muttered.

"I'm just..."

"Ace."

"Don't wanna talk?"

"No."

"I won't say anything."

"Thank you."

She leaned her head against his shoulder, and he put one arm around her in return. In the distance, the fire was still burning, and the remaining students was still enjoying themselves, although many had left. No one seemed to be noticing them. Ace thought about things they could do in the dark, things that didn't require much talking, but he shoved the thoughts away. Although Nami didn't show it, he knew her well enough to notice she was troubled, and he figured just sitting there like that might be what she needed.

But then again, having her body so tightly pressed against his turned out to be too distracting after a while. He returned his arm to his side and slid away from her.

"What is wrong?"

He rubbed his forehead. "I'm not a pillow."

"Agreed. You need to have some measurable body fat to qualify as one."

She continued talking, but he zoned off. He'd noticed Zoro and Robin, arriving quicker than he'd expected. He ignored the green-haired guy, and focused on Robin. She was dressed comfortably, in a white shirt, black leather jacket and dark slacks, and also had a blue scarf tied around her neck. Her dark hair was in a ponytail. Her clothing was as often elegant, but not over-the-top.

He was too far away to make out what they were saying, but he saw her follow Zoro to a group of his friends, seated close to the fire. The flames highlighted her features, and even at the distance, he noticed her eyes darting around. He realised she was searching for him, when eventually her gaze met with his, and she froze. Panic seemed to pass across her face.

It was clear he had an impact on her - but perhaps not the one he wanted. He felt an urge to find out - but he still had made that stupid promise to not talk to her.

As bashed as she was, her eyes didn't waver for several seconds. It seemed to require an effort for her to drop her gaze to the ground. He found a smile growing on his face. Alright, so maybe it was the right kind of impact.

Nami suddenly elbowed him in the side.

"Hey!" he said, glaring at her accusingly. Why did everyone hit him today?

"I asked who you were staring at," she said.

"No one."

Nami looked out over the meadow. "It was Robin, wasn't it?" He grunted in response. "I can't believe you're still not done with her. People are starting to talk."

"I'm making good progress."

"Doesn't seem like it."

He straightened. "It's true. The feelings are there - she's just refusing to give in to them."

"Let's say you're right, and she does have feelings for you. What would be your next step?"

"I have to break her willpower."

"Yes. But, how?"

"I'm still working on that."

Nami laughed lightly. "I'm still more willing to bet on an ice cube's chance in hell than that you'll succeed with her."

"Then you clearly underestimated me," he replied calmly.

"I guess we'll see who underestimated who," she spoke. "In the end."

He stood up. "If you excuse me, I got some work to do."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eichiro Oda.

* * *

Chapter 11.

_"Excuse me, sir, can I ask you something?"_

_Law hated being called that. Still, he turned around to face the customer, a middle-aged woman. She was so short he had to look down on her. Well, he had to look down on almost everyone. "Yes?"_

_She raised a DVD. "Do you think this is too frightening for an ten-year-old?"_

_He stared at the cover. It was a 'Spiderman'-movie. "Too frightening? Absolutely not." She looked pleased. "Actually, I don't think it's scary enough for someone that age."_

_She tilted her head. "What?"_

_"If you're looking for movies where people turn into bugs, I strongly recommend 'The Human Centipede'."_

_"Is it animated?" she asked._

_"No, but the violence is very graphic."_

_"Okay..." She slowly placed the movie back on the shelf. "I think I'll settle with something from Disney instead."_

_"Disney? What on earth did the kid do to you?"_

_The woman gave him a final, condescending look, before she left. Law turned to face the other side of the room, only to notice the video store owner approach with a similar, annoyed expression on his face._

_Rocinante was eating when he returned to his apartment._

_"Back already?" he questioned. Law gave him a level look. "You got fired."_

_"The owner thouht I was 'rude'. I met at least thirty people, and no one picked a decent movie. It´s enough to make you lose faith in humanity."_

_He put the fork down, and leaned his forehead against a palm. "You needed this job."_

_"What I need is to continue carving inside people. The anatomy of the human body is the only thing that haven´t bored me out."_

_"Well, you´ve lost that opportunity." Rocinante went back to eating. "You need to find something else to do."_

_"I´m not getting back into a store._

_"I got it!" He waved entusiastically with the fork. "You can work at a pig farm! Pigs' anatomy are similar to that of humen, right?"_

_Law continued speaking as if he didn´t hear him. "Patients I met at the hospital were usually nice to me, probably because they knew their lives depended on me. But people are in general a pain in the ass."_

_"At a farm, there wouldn´t be much people around either. Or, a butcher..."_

_"I need a place where people are scared of me... yet can´t bitch about it because I´ve got more power than they do. A place like... a school."_

_His blonde friend firmly shook his head. "No."_

_"Yes."_

_"You think they´ll let someone like you, who can´t work in a hospital, be a school nurse?"_

_"Not a nurse, I´m going to teach. I think they´re less strict about who they hire in some schools." Rocinante was a teacher, so it couldn't be too hard to become one, Law reasoned. _

_"Even excluding all that happened, you´re not a teacher, and you have no experience of teaching."_

_He exhaled. "I´ve got one full summer to get some. There must be someone who´s looking for a private tutor for their idiot kid."_

* * *

_"So, you used to work as a doctor, but wanted a change of scenery. Your parents passed a long time ago, and you have no younger siblings or children of your own. You have no working experience, or education that's relevant."_

_"Correct." Law looked at the old man._

_Garp rested his chin against one palm, and nodded. "Hmmm." Several seconds passed. "Can you start tomorrow?"_

* * *

Ace´s house was seriously big, and having been there only once, Koala didn´t get the exact layout of it yet. Sabo entered through the gate and drew around to the back of the mansion, stopping next to a second entrance door.

The room just inside was breathtaking. Instead of walls, there were two enormous aquariums lining each side of the long hallway. Koala couldn´t help herself - she rushed to the aquarium on the left, placed her hands on the glass and watched the many colorful fishes in silent awe. There was only two dimly-lit lamps on the roof, but most of the light came from lamps set into the aquarium itself - and it colored the air in a light-blue luminiscence. She had never seen anything like it.

Luffy suddenly stood next to her. "Pretty neat, huh?" She nodded, and then realised what she was doing. She instantly dropped her hands.

"I dirtied the glass." She pulled the left sleeve down over her hand. "So so-"

"Don´t worry about it," Sabo said before she could start wiping the away the prints on the glass. "It´s nothing."

"But..."

"Even if it was, they probably have staff for that."

"You know they don´t," Luffy said. "No one likes to work for Ace´s dad, no matter how much he pays them. Anyways..." Luffy´s glance darted back and forth between them, "...I´m going to the kitchen." He took off.

She wiped the glass anyway, and then turned around to find Sabo watching her. "I like to keep things clean," she uttered, for some inexplicable reason. She could see the smile, that she loved so much, form on Sabo´s lips.

"You would love my room then."

His room? Was he trying to invite her to his home? She clutched the front of her shirt, as her heart beat faster. "Yes, I would."

She clenched her lips together. The corners of her mouth almost began to ache - because, ever since the kiss, she just couldn't stop smiling.

Sabo looked at her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, and tried to relax her face.

He sighed. "Look, I... we should probably, like, talk. I think. I haven't done this much before."

"We probably should." She was relieved that he finally showed a glint of nervousness - it made her feel more confident herself.

"Just an usual day, I was at home, trying to study, but it was hard to focus. Because..." he chewed on his lips, and she waited patiently for him to continue. "We hadn't spoken much - haven't - but there are so much I wanted to tell you. So, I wrote it down." He reached into a pocket, and picked up a folded piece of paper, which he handed to her.

She stared at the paper, then at his face, then the paper again. "You wrote it down?" she repeated.

He cleared his throat. "I know. Letters. So lame." He started to redraw his hand, but she managed to snap the paper from him.

"Not lame," she told him. "Lovely."

"So you're not judging me then?" He half-smiled.

"No. But I havent read it yet."

"Right..." He looked nervous again, as he pulled a hand through his hair. "Umm, I need to go to the bathroom. Now." She slowly nodded once. "I'll be right back."

"Uhuh."

After he left, she unfolded the paper and started reading. He had filled almost an entire A4, with beautifully written letters. He seemed to have a skill for writing, and her inside warmed the more she read. If this was true...

"Chotto!"

She turned around, and something hit her across the face.

"There's a fly," Luffy said.

"Did you get it?"

He lifted his other hand, and she was soon rubbing two paining cheeks. "Yeah," he said, sounding too innocent. She felt something odd on her right cheek. Realising that it was fly remains, and quickly wiped it off her face.

When she focused on Luffy again, he was reading something. It took her several moments of stunned silence to realise what it was. She had dropped the paper when Luffy hit her.

"No." Luffy didn't react. "Give it back!"

"I'm not done reading yet," he explained.

She lunged forward, and tried to take it back. He stepped backwards, avoiding her while he also continued reading. This continued for about five seconds. When he hit the wall at the end of the corridor, he finally looked up. Believing she had won, she threw herself forward again.

But he was faster than she'd imagined. He didged to one side, and headed through a doorway.

"Stop, idiot!" She tried to follow him, but he slammed the door in her face. A few dazed seconds, then she was running after him again.

On the other side of the door was a staircase. She reached the top of it closely after him. That was when all the running she'd done paid off; in the sprint through yet another corridor, she managed to catch up to him. She reached for the back of his shirt, but grabbed something higher up.

She had his hat.

He stopped, several meters in front of her, and turned around in slowmotion. His look could have killed, but she was too fired up to be scared.

She noticed the top of one fish tank was right next to her, and stepped towards it.

"You wouldn't," he said. She slid the hatch open. "Alright, I'll give you..." he began, but it was too late. In a stroke of anger, she had already dropped the hat. She held it in place, its brim just below the surface. The aquarium water slid between her fingers.

Luffy's eyes widened. "Don't." He moved closer, and she lowered the hat further, disrupting the surface. The water was now reaching up to her arm.

"Stop!" He did. "I'm gonna drop the hat soon. It'll sink. This aquarium is probably deep, like the other one. Too deep to reach for. It'll be a pain to get it back."

"I won't get it back."

"Why? Can't swim?" she taunted.

"Yes, I can. That's the piranha tank."

Something stung her skin, and she screamed and lifted her arm. To her shock, the fish was still biting into it. "Oh my god!" She waved with her arm frantically, and the fish let go and fell into the water, taking a chunk of her arm with it. Despite that it'd attacked her, she was relieved the fish was alright.

She stared at the profusely bleeding wound, and wondered if it could be bone she was seeing. She felt sick.

"I told you to not do that." Luffy retrieved his dripping hat, and then looked at her wounded arm. "It didn't reach an artery. You'll be fine."

"How do you know that!?" she shrieked. She couldn't seem to calm down enough to control her voice. "You're not a doctor!"

"I learned this summer."

She took several breaths, before speaking again. "Why isn't there some warning about those?!" she half-yelled, clutching her arm.

"There's a sign right there."

She looked to where he pointed. The sign above the tank was about two squaremetres in size, and had red warning letters and a picture of a fish with sharp teeth. "Now I feel stupid." She looked back to where Luffy was, or rather, where he had been moments ago.

He still had the note, so she had to go after him. Problem was, she had no clue where he went. Unlike her, he knew his way around the large building. But his sandals against the tiled floor made noise as he ran. She took off her own shoes, and carried them as she silently followed him.

She caught up to Luffy in what looked like a ballroom, with a high roof and several white marble pillars. He was standing at the top of a wide staircase, reading once again. He looked up, noticing her just before she shoved him.

He tumbled down the stairs, and ended up landing in a heap at the bottom. She wasn't far behind, and with five steps to go, she jumped. He noticed her, and rolled out of her way just in time. Her right foot twisted as she landed, but she was too busy to care.

Luffy was lying on the floor, defenceless. She rushed towards him, but he turned and kicked her in the stomach, sending her stumbling backwards. She managed to stay on her feet, but the move gave him time to get back on his feet as well.

They stood staring at each other, both panting. She noticed a small trickle of blood running down the side of his face. "Stop chasing me," he said.

"Fine. Give it back."

"No."

She started to move forward, but a sudden rush of pain in her ankle made her drop to one knee.

"Are you okay?" Luffy was getting closer - close enough to reach. She punched him in the solar plexus, just for the hell of it. He let out a gasp, and bent forward.

"Do it _look_ like I'm okay?" She grabbed the hem of his jacket, and pulled him down to her eye level. "Listen, dumbass. It's clear the two of us do not get along, and that's fine. But I thought we at least had enough respect to stay away from each other's business, including personal items!"

Luffy appeared annoyingly unfazed. "I'd recognise Sabo's handwriting anywhere." The words made her cold all over. "I guess yours isn't the same, and you're not the stealing type, which means he gave this paper to you."

"It's not your business."

"He's my friend, and you're a violent psychopath, so yeah, it is my business."

"I'm neither!" Luffy pointedly glanced down at her hand. "Point." She sighed and let go of him.

She sat down on one of the staircase's steps, and Luffy sat down next to her.

"I don't get it," he said.

"Get what?" She glanced down at her lap.

"What it is that Sabo likes so much about you." Her cheeks tinged of sudden warmth. "It's pretty obvious he does. He doesn't look at anyone, the way he looks at you."

She was surprised that he would notice something like that. She finally looked at him. "Do you think I'm a bad person, Luffy?"

He was silent for some time. "No. You're dope. You just have a habit of hitting people."

"Well, today you threw the first punches."

"Yeah. I am sorry that I had to hit you, but that fly tried to take my food."

She snorted. "So you wouldn't mind if... me and Sabo..."

"I didn't say that!"

Sabo came running out of a doorway. "I heard a girl scream. And it... took a while to found you."

"I am a girl," she said.

"Yeah, I know. What happened? Huh, is that blood?"

"Yes, it was..." she began, but he crouched by Luffy's side.

"It's just a scratch," Luffy said, about the wound on his head.

"It could be a concussion. Are you feeling dizzy?"

"Nope."

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"San."

"Good." He looked at her. "Oh, your arm's injured too."

"I'm fine." After all years of martial arts training, she wasn't a stranger to injuries, and was pretty sure her arm and ankle would be just fine.

"I could drive you to a hospital."

"I said I'm fine. It's barely bleeding anymore." She didn't mention that she disliked hospitals.

"A good way to stop bleeding is to cauterize the wound. I know there are some matches in the kitchen," Luffy said.

Sabo nodded. "Good idea."

"I'm fine, okay!"

"She's probably in chock, she isn't thinking clearly. Hurry, Luffy." Their classmate took off.

"He isn't taking any matches anywhere near me!" she said.

"If it feels better for you, I'll do it. There's no reason to be scared." He took Luffy´s former place next to her.

"No one's doing anything. Except maybe getting some bandages."

"Bandages are good, but Luffy said fire is..."

"He's an idiot! I don't care what he says."

"He's just trying to help," Sabo muttered.

"Helping me lose my arm or disfigure my skin?"

"Hey, he's my friend," Sabo muttered.

She mentally slapped herself. "I know. Sorry." She showed him the paper that she was still holding. "This was very sweet, by the way, and I was happy to read iit. When did you write it?"

"Couple weeks ago."

She pinched his cheek with one hand and pulled sharply at it. "Why didn´t you just tell me all that sooner?!"

"Ouch!"

She let her fingers rest a few extra seconds on his cheek, before dropping the hand. She leaned into him instead. "You´re so stupid."

Before he had time to respond, the doorbell rang.

* * *

"Go talk to him," Zoro said. "You want to, right?"

"It's not that easy." Robin could just see Ace, who was sitting among friends on the other side of the fire.

"Maybe it is."

Some of Zoro's friends approached, and he turned his attention toward them instead. Robin finished eating the last of her food, and put her chin against one palm. She let her mind wander, and didn't know how much time had passed when she heard his voice.

"Hey, Zoro!" Ace sat down between them. He was mostly facing Zoro, but his arm stretched out behind her back. "How are ya?"

"What are you doing here?" Zoro grunted.

"I forgot to invite you to my place tonight." He turned towards her. "You too."

"I'm not much into partying." She stood up. "I need to stretch my legs." Zoro nodded at her.

Ace spoke loud enough for her to hear, as she walked away. "Oh, what is a party at Ace's house? There're just drunk teenagers, lousy 90s music and it's totally... totally amazing."

She glanced over her shoulder, and saw him smile at her. She had a hard time avoiding to smile as well, but managed.

The lake was beautiful. She had noticed a trampled path that run alongside it, when she arrived. She was sure she needed a walk, to clear her head.

On the way there, she passed the fire. She could see a few insects circling it, and stopped. She could feel his eyes at her back. It was stupid, and illogical, but maybe it was what she wanted.

She slowly turned, and met his eyes. She made a tiny gesture with her head, and wasn't sure if he whether he noticed it, and kind of hoping he hadn't. She continued walki g towards the lake, mot sure if he followed.

She followed the path, until she reached a clearing. Someone had put a white bench in the middle of it, facing the lake. The iron seat was dry, despite yesterday's rain. The glade was silent, apart from the distant chattering of the students. It didn't take long before Ace caught up, and sat down on the opposite corner of the bench. "What?"

He sounded exasperated, and didn't look at her as she spoke. "I wanted to apologise for perhaps acting rudely..."

"You're forgiven." He stood up.

"Wait!" He sighed deeply and sat down again. "I believed my behavior was justified, after everything I've been told about you. But that belief was my mistake. When I study history, for example, I'm always being objective. I should have more of an open mind in my personal life, too. I know that now."

"Good for you." He still wasn't looking at her, to her frustration.

"I anticipated more of a response," she blurted.

Finally he faced her, and to her surprise, he looked irritated. "I'm sorry to disappoint you. I've been doing that alot, it seems."

"Ace..."

"Wait, I'm not done." She closed her mouth. "I surround myself with people who like me, for who I am. People as judgmental as you..." She opened her mouth to protest, but he waved her down. " - as you claim you used to be, at least - I avoid them. Simple as that. But with you, I just couldn't."

"What - why?"

"I mean that, perhaps for the first time in my life, I wanted to be a better person. You judged me for who I was, and what I've done, not because of who my parents are or something. Even if I couldn't be with you, I wanted to deserve to be. But it seems whatever I did wasn't enough. So..." He looked straight at her now, his voice almost pleading. "Can you tell me what it was that I didn't do, and should have?"

"You're right. You did disappoint me. The time when we first met, and every moment after, you have let me down. Because you weren't as bad as everyone said, Ace. You weren't even close."

Ace didn't say anything, so she shuffled towards him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am."

They were so close now, near enough so she could feel the warmth of his breath against her face. She wasn't usually comfortable with being close to other people. Somehow, with him, she didn't want to move away. She was sure she would have, if her brain started functioning as usual. But right now it was hard to form a coherent thought. It must've been his fault.

To her utter dismay, he was the one who pulled away.

"Actually, I'm not alright."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"You've suddenly changed your mind about me? I'm not buying it."

She clutched his arm, silently pleading him not to go. "It's not going to be like that again."

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"No, just... just friends."

"I can't be just friends."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't shut my feelings away like you do!"

Those words hurt her. She'd just opened up to him, shared her thoughts, and he accused her of being cold.

She turned further away from him. "We can't be together."

"If that's what you think, fine by me. I'll be going now." After several steps away, he turned and looked at her. "I'll make sure you won't ever see me again."

"Sorry, what?" Hope he isn't talking about suicide, she thought.

"I'll find another school. I'll move - perhaps to Paris, I've alwayd wanted to visit there."

She breathed out. "Good."

"Have a nice life, Robin."

She muttered to herself after he left. "There's no way he'd just up and leave. That's crazy. But if he really intends to do it, that's fine by me. I'm glad that he's leaving. He's doing the right thing. But one good action doesn't justify all the bad ones. I hope he'll continue to do good in the future."

A duck stopped in front of her. She glared at it. "I don't have any food." It didn't take its eyes off of her. "What, you don't think I'm happy? Whether I am or not, I'll feel good tomorrow. Or Monday, maybe. I will be. Good... but not great."

* * *

Ace was beginning to lose hope, when he exited the parking lot. Maybe he had gone too far, pissed Robin off too much. All the while, he´d desperately wanted to turn back, but knew that this was her time to decide. If she didn´t come to him now, she never would.

Up until now, he´d been confident in his ability to seduce, but with Robin he didn´t know if he´d succeed or not. He remembered the tenderness in her eyes, could see the want was there, and yet she continuously refused giving in to it.

Of course, women had rejected him before. But they always had sound reasons. The reason Robin didn´t, was because she was strong. Strong enough to withstand any desire, it seemed. He admired her for it. But her belief that, somehow, giving in to desire would cause her suffering annoyed him. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

The steps could have belonged to anyone, yet somehow he knew it was her. He didn´t spare her a glance, as she caught up to him, urging him to stop.

"What about your friends? You can´t just leave them."

That almost made him hesitate, but not quite. They had passed a crossing, when she finally said it.

"I don´t want you to leave."

* * *

"I know you. You're sixteen. And I'm not dealing alcohol to minors," Teach repeated.

"Hey, Ace personally asked me to get it," Sabo protested. "I'm not gonna drink any of it." Ace's friend stared at him. "I promise..."

"Doesn't matter. Unless Ace gets his ass over here, soon, you're not getting any."

Sabo glanced at the car behind him, and the boxes with bottles. What a jerk, he thought. If he knew that he had to meet this guy, he would never have agreed to help Ace out. There was something so very unnerving about him.

"What's taking you so long?" Koala walked slowly towards them, hips swaying. She wore a jacket with long sleeves, covering her wound, and had a smile plastered across her face. She looked adorable.

"Just chatting," Teach replied. She extended a hand to him, and he shook it.

"I'm Koala."

"Marshall."

It was rare for him to use his first name. Sabo thought the handshake lasted longer than it should, and when he cleared his throat, they dropped their hands.

"I heard you know Ace too, correct?" Koala asked. He nodded.

"How well do you know him?"

"We've been in the same class for a while. He's, umm, a great guy."

"He is."

Koala turned to Sabo, and gave Teach the chance to look at her behind. He wanted to punch him, but managed to restrain himself. "It's so cold, and you don't even have a jacket. Why don't you head inside, and we'll catch up later?"

"I'm fine," he growled.

"I'm not staying. I just came to drop this off."

Koala twirled to face Teach again, still smiling. "Oh? Shame."

"If that's how you feel, I don't _have _to go..."

"Oh, you're going." Sabo didn't intend to say that out loud, it just sort of happened.

Teach looked amused, but Koala seemed slightly irritated. Even her smile had vanished. "You should really get inside," she said.

He did, after glowering at the guy one final time.

Watching from a window, he saw them beginning to carry the bottles inside. Koala must've been in pain, she grimaced once when Teach couldn't see her face. He started heading back out then, to help her, or punch him, or both.

But they were already done when he found the hallway. Koala was sitting at the floor, leaning against a wall and panting.

"Where is he?" Just as he said it, he heard the car engine spring to life outside. He was glad that he was leaving.

Koala grinned. "It worked. It actually worked."

"What worked?"

"Oh, just something Nami taught me. How to get a guy to... well..." she trailed off.

"I get it," he muttered.

"You were kinda rude, though," she said.

"He had it coming." She raised an eyebrow. "Trust me."

"Had it coming? Why? Because he's a foreigner?" she spat out.

"What, no! Because he's, umm..." She was staring at him, patiently waiting. "Forget it."

"You're welcome, by the way. I got this." She gestured at the alcohol. "Now do me a favor, and help me pull this jacket off."


End file.
